khr Nueva Historia: los ancestros y el nuevo vongola X
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: Un inicio un poco diferente, una historia completa, con grandes cambios en sus personajes y así mismo con la historia y los sucesos en general, nuevas familias, nuevas relaciones y nuevos personajes con mas poder del imaginable, disfrútenlo.
1. el inicio de un nuevo cielo

Arco de las conexiones:

el pequeño sawada tsunayoshi era un niño de apenas 7 años, pero a pesar de eso era un niño bastante solitario y triste, algunas razones y las principales de esto era el hecho de que el no era bueno en nada, era bastante torpe aun para un niño de su edad por lo que era constantemente molestado y golpeado por otros niños e ignorado por los adultos, la única compañía que siempre tenia era su madre a la cual el pensaba la defraudaba por su falta de habilidad y de cosas hechas correctamente, y su otra compañía era su padre quien casi nunca veía puesto que este se encontraba ocupado por su trabajo. A pesar de esto era un niño de buen corazón, con una determinación enorme y una sonrisa que podría silenciar al mismo cielo para que se pueda apreciar mejor.

A los 7 años  
+con tsuna:  
-*sigh*sigh* en una banca cerca de un árbol, en un pequeño parque, lloraba un niño de cabello marrón que desafía la gravedad y hermosos ojos color marrón igualmente, el cual tenia moretones en la cara y se encontraba todo sucio, estaba solo con el sonido de las ramas del árbol y el viento

¿?: Porque no puedo hacer nada bien, mama debe estar triste por tener a un perdedor como yo como hijo *sigh*sigh* yo yo yo buaaaaaa ¡

-El niño en su llanto no se había percatado de que un tipo con un casco y un traje de cuero de color negro completo se había acercado a el y se sentó a su lado en la banca, luego de que el joven callara un momento y solo se escuchara la brisa del ambiente, la mano del tipo toco la cabeza del pequeño acariciándola con mucho cariño

¿?: Que te sucede pequeño, cuéntame, te apuesto a que te puedo ayudar, vamos dime cual es tu nombre.

-La voz era tan calmada que el pequeño solo podía mirar el extraño tipo y confiar en el, el niño no sentía indicios de peligro alguno en la persona a su lado, lo único que sentía era calidez en su voz y cariño, no sabia por que pero el niño apostaba que debajo de ese casco que traía el extraño, el estaba sonriendo

tsuna: m. mi nombre es snif snif sawada tsunayoshi

¿?: Oh así que te llamas tsuna hahahahaa que tierno pequeño-le acariciaba la cabeza- es un buen nombre, muy lindo

Tsuna: gracias, emmm e... cual es su nombre señor –dijo con nerviosismo el pequeño

Kai: ni nombre es kai, un placer, y no me digas señor, ciertamente soy mayor de lo que aparento pero no me gusta que me llamen señor –dijo moviendo exageradamente las manos

tsuna: lo siento, kai-san -con mirada triste mirándose los zapatos

Kai: naaa no te preocupes tsuna después de todo recién nos conocemos, no podría esperar que lo hagas bien a la primera o que sepas como me debes llamar si nunca nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? –decía el tipo con bastante confianza y despreocupación tanto así que se gano una mirada del pequeño

Tsuna: ¿en serio? No importa que me haya equivocado – mirándolo tiernamente con una cara de sorpresa

Kai: hahahahaahaha pero por supuesto que no importa, eres solo un niño no puedo esperar grandes cosas de ti verdad –dándole palmadas en la espalda a tsuna

tsuna: es cierto, nadie puede esperar nada grande de mí –con una cara triste nuevamente, recordando como lo tratan y lo que dicen de el

Kai: siiii –elevando el tono con emoción – ¿no es grandioso? ¿Y sabes cual es la mejor parte tsuna? La mejor parte es que si nadie espera algo de ti y haces algo bien aunque sea algo pequeño será algo muy querido, será un gran logro, si no lo entiendes –se detuvo un momento y disminuyo la velocidad con la que hablaba- solo tienes que recordar como se sintió tu mama, la primera vez que no llegaste ultimo en una carrera con tus compañeros, llegaste de los últimos, si, pero no importa que te caíste te volviste a levantar y continuaste asta que llegaste a la meta, recuerdas

-el pequeño niño tenia los ojos brillantes mientras recordaba ese momento, ese hermoso momento en el cual nana estaba tan feliz y abrazo con tanto cariño a el pequeño, recordaba la calidez de su abrazo y la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, kai-san tenia razón el no llego primero de hecho llego de los últimos sin embargo no se rindió aun cuando se raspo las piernas y estaba cansado quería seguir por que su madre lo apoyaba y el la quería ver feliz, de repente tsuna se da cuenta de algo

tsuna: emmm… kai-san… -kai voltio a verlo rápidamente, lo cual provoco que tsuna se sintiera algo nervioso, pero a pesar de eso continuo- e.. como sabes lo de la carrera, ¿tu no estuviste hay verdad?

kai: claro que no estuve hay tsuna, simplemente vi lo que había en tu mente –mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la cabeza del pequeño, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de confusión de parte de el pequeño, luego de unos segundos continuo- ufffff veras, aunque tal vez no lo entiendas a la primera te lo diré lo mas simple posible, de acuerdo –tsuna solo asiente con la cabeza- desde que te vi, y me senté a tu lado e estado viendo tus problemas, puedo saber tu pasado, presente, futuro y tus pensamientos, aunque no uso mi lectura de mente ni del tiempo a menudo, ahora lo uso para ayudarte a solucionarlos, sin embargo aunque tengo todas las respuestas solo tu puedes proceder vencer o eliminar tus problemas de acuerdo –vuelve a asentir el pequeño con la cabeza- ahora dime lo que necesitas y te guiare al camino correcto pero tu deberás recorrerlo

tsuna: b.. bueno… ummm etoh yo… yo quiero hacer feliz a mama quiero que ella este orgullosa de mi pero –empiezan a lagrimear sus ojos y comienza a hablar con una voz muy débil - yo no soy bueno en nada, no tengo tanta energía como mis compañeros, ni tanta valentía, y soy pésimo en los deportes y en las materias escolares, al final soy un bueno para nada, nadie me toma enserio, los otros chicos me molestan y los adultos no esperan nada de mi, y.. yo… estoy solo

kai: te enseñare algo tsuna –mientras lo abraza y lo mira con preocupación- es mejor ser subestimado que ser sobreestimado, ¿sabes porque? –Tsuna niega con la cabeza- la razón de esto es que, si la gente te sobreestima, solo esperaran lo mejor de ti y cuando cometas un error caerás en lo mas profundo y ya no serás nada para el resto ni para ti mismo, ¿sabes porque caes y eso te afecta también a ti haciendo que tu mismo no te vuelvas nada para ti? –tsuna vuelve a negar con la cabeza- la razón es que te acostumbrarías a siempre estar en alto y que la gente te tenga estima, por eso, sin embargo todos cometen errores tarde o temprano, por lo que, la gente se decepcionaría de ti al cometer un error, y no solo eso, sino que como no estas acostumbrado a equivocarte no sabrás que hacer y por tratar de atraer a los demás nuevamente terminaras cometiendo mas errores –sin darse cuenta tsuna ya había parado de llorar y estaba enormemente concentrado en lo que le decía kai, estaba concentrado como nunca- ¿entendiste? –Asiente con la cabeza- bien

tsuna: ¿y que pasaría si la gente te subestima? –con una gran curiosidad

Kai: hahahahhaaahaha bien hecho, bien hecho realmente me estas prestando atención, me alegro –luego de reírse un rato mas continuo- bueno cuando una persona es subestimada la gente no espera nada de ellos lo que para algunos es negativo, pero esto en realidad es algo muy bueno ya que al ser así, como dije anteriormente, cuando hagas algo bien por muy pequeño o insignificante que sea lo que hayas logrado, se notara y hará felices a los de tu alrededor, aparte de que también te hará sentir mejor y ayudara a que cada vez des mas de ti para conseguir mas triunfos y si caes ya no importara por que habrás caído tantas veces que ya aprendiste como amortiguar la caída y usarla para impulsarte, en otras palabras habrás aprendido de tus errores y por eso solo podrías aprovecharte de esa circunstancia para mejorar –tsuna lo mira con gran admiración y con un brillo hermoso en los ojos- aunque claro esta, eso es si aprendes a aprovecharte de que te subestimen, lo malo es que hay personas que subestiman y apuntan tanto a los errores de las personas que bajan su autoestima y los empiezan a destruir poco a poco sobretodo si no tienen a alguien adecuado que lo instruya y lo apoye –en ese momento tsuna pensaba como eran las cosas así para el en como a pesar de su corta edad a estado sufriendo un trato como el que le hablaba kai-san-m..

-kai quedo mirando a tsuna y vio sus recuerdos y sin que tsuna se diera cuenta curo en un instante sus heridas y moretones producidas por sus compañeros y sempais, mientras tsuna pensaba detenidamente en cada cosa y pensó que podría continuar así por mucho tiempo, y luego pensó que ahora tenia a kai quien parecía comprenderlo y parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarlo, de pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y luego…

Kai: tsuna me debo marchar y no estaré aquí por un buen tiempo –dijo tranquilamente el tipo mientras se paraba de la banca y le sacudía el cabello a tsuna- estarás bien.

Tsuna: ¿que? Pero kai-san si tu no estas estaré solo de nuevo, no quiero estar solo –con una gran tristeza en sus ojos y apenas hablando- por favor no te vallas

Kai: no te preocupes tsuna, te daré un regalo antes de irme –tsuna lo queda mirando fijamente- vez esto pequeño –de pronto unas llamas salieron de sus manos- veamos tú eres el cielo así que esto debería ser suficiente

tsuna: ¿el cielo? –de pronto el dedo de kai-san con una llama naranja toca la frente de tsuna y este empieza a ver una gran cantidad de información- que es esto

kai: es mi regalo para ti tsuna, te regale conocimiento, ese conocimiento es de materias que te pasaran hasta secundaria en otras palabras estarás por mucho mas avanzado que tus compañeros, aparte de eso conocimiento en artes marciales y mejoras en tu habilidad lo que incrementa tu capacidad para hacer diversas cosas y un pequeño fortalecimiento de tu cuerpo y mente aparte de un plan de entrenamiento que sirve para evitar que decaigan y que crezcan tus status y te vuelvas mas fuerte tanto mental como físicamente, recuerda el entrenamiento se sigue al pie de la letra –le hablo lenta y seriamente a tsuna en todo momento, pero sin olvidar el tono dulce con el que le hablo desde el principio, las palabras y la información afectaron de tal manera a tsuna que simplemente sonrió y luego de tomar un respiro decidió aprovechar al máximo el regalo de kai-san- bueno, adiós tsuna –susurrando- nos vemos cuando aprendas la lección

Tsuna: eh? dijo algo emmm… e… adiós kai-san, muchas gracias –con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que iluminaba el mismo cielo- gracias por todo


	2. lo que el cielo no veia

11 meses más tarde

+con tsuna:

-al tiempo después de su encuentro con kai, tsuna decide aprovechar al máximo el regalo que kai le dio, gracias a los conocimientos que se le entregaron, tsuna se volvió el niño con las calificaciones mas altas de su salón, aparte de eso fue considerado el mejor deportista a pesar de su edad y tamaño en comparación con los demás niños, y no paraba de entrenar, tsuna ya no podía decir que estaba solo puesto que ahora todos los niños querían estar al lado suyo y lo buscaban incluso en su casa para jugar juntos o hacer algo y los maestros hablaban muy bien de el, sin embargo…

Riusaki: vamos tsuna tu puedes, anota un gol –gritaba desde la mitad de una pequeña cancha de fútbol- aunque sea un amistoso demostrémosle que podemos ganar

tsuna: si, no te preocupes riusaki-kun –patea el balón con todas sus fuerzas- perdieron¡

Tsuna mete un gol fácilmente puesto a que el balón iba tan rápido que el portero no se alcanzo ni a mover, con el marcador 3-2 gana el equipo de tsuna, riusaki, motoki y houyi, mientras los jugadores del equipo rival ven a tsuna, sus compañeros de equipo se acercan a el gritando

Houyi: siiiiiiii¡ bien hecho tsuna-kun –alzando las manos mientras daba un gran grito-, yuuuuuujuuuuuu ganamos, bien hecho tsuna-kun

Riusaki: joajaojoajoajoja aprendan ese es nuestra estrella sawada tsunayoshi –mientras rodea su brazo en el cuello de tsuna y con mirada arrogante observa al equipo contrario- joajaojaojao bien hecho tsuna justo lo que me esperaba de ti

Tsuna: gracias pero no fue nada –alejando las manos de sus compañeros para que dejen de darle palmadas de celebración y dejen de estrujarle el pelo- es lo menos que puedo hacer –con una sonrisa forzada- aparte fue un buen juego

Motoki: valla tsuna-kun realmente eres bueno –con una cara de impresión y de admiración-, ni siquiera pude ver bien el balón a la velocidad que iva

Hitoshi: buen juego chicos –se acerca un joven de 10 años que era el capitán de el otro equipo- jaojaojoa no nos esperábamos que perdiéramos contra unos niños de curso inferior sobretodo porque están en tercer grado y nosotros en cuarto, aunque no es muchas diferencia –mientras pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- son muy buenos

-Hitoshi alza la mano para estrecharla con tsuna, pero riusaki le da la mano en su lugar mientras mueve para atrás a tsuna y se acercan kaoru y houyi y toman a tsuna llevándolo con el resto del equipo mientras riusaki se pone a hablar con hitoshi

Riusaki: fue un placer jugar con ustedes, pero se lo que realmente quieres hitoshi –cambiando una cara sonriente por una cara desafiante- quieres que tsuna te sirva a ti verdad

Hitoshi: jaojaojaoajoajooajo –luego de reírse se pone serio y pone una mirada desafiante para riusaki- acaso no es lo que ustedes hacen, ustedes lo utilizan para su bien, por que no se echan a un lado y nos dejan a la pequeña estrella a nosotros sus sempais, lo aprovecharemos mejor y no lo maltrataremos como ustedes

Riusaki: aun si son nuestros sempais, el esta en nuestro grado, por lo que es el juguete de nosotros no el suyo- con una gran sonrisa acercándose más a su sempai- nadie aprovecho a ese dame cuando pudo así que ya no tienen que decir nada, ustedes abusaron de el y no lo defendieron nunca ni siquiera tu que eres el menos cruel de los sempais

Hitoshi: ciertamente que si, mis compañeros abusaron de el y yo eche la vista a un lado pero –con una mirada mas seria recordando el pasado, al mismo tiempo con mas confianza en lo que decía- ustedes son aun peores, ya que, estando en su mismo grado abusaron de el y lo repudiaron, y aun así el los perdono y ustedes a pesar de eso siguen abusando de el y aprovechándose de que el se aya vuelto un genio, ustedes merecen ser apaleados asta mas no poder –con gran enojo en su mirada

Riusaki: ¿en serio? –Pregunta con una sonrisa que solo se podría describir como malévola, pues arrogantemente desafiaba tan solo con su mirada y actitud a su sempai- que crees que pasara si dame_tsuna ve que tu y tus compañeros nos atacan, o te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que lo intentaron jajajajajjaja –riéndose macabramente- o incluso antes recuerdas hace unos 11 meses cuando los sempais de quinto grado atacaron a dame_tsuna y este los acabo en un instante o hace cinco meses atrás cuando su curso tuvo una riña con nosotros y dame los golpeo a todos, si ve que nos atacan el los acabara estamos protegidos jajajajajjaja

Hitoshi: riusaki bastardo –con gran enojo agarrando al joven de su polera- eres un pequeño cobarde tu y tus compañeros, que crees que dirá tsuna si se entera de lo que hacen, el los acabara a ustedes

Riusaki: queee…- mirando a su sempai como si fuera un incrédulo- jajajajajaj se nota que no conoces bien a dame el no nos hará nada, ustedes son mayores y por eso los atacara, pero a nosotros que somos sus compañeros y que lo seguimos siempre, antes de nosotros el no tenia nada, crees que nos abandonara tan fácilmente jajajjajaja

Mientras hitoshi se calmaba un poco (o al menos lo intentaba) riusaki ponía un rostro mas sereno para disimular lo que sucedía y que nadie sospechara nada, sin embargo nadie sospechaba que tsuna sabia y había logrado escuchar lo que pasaba, mientras tsuna se apenaba mirando a todos sus compañeros que nunca lo vieron como uno mas del grupo sino como un objeto, el comprendía lo que pasaba, pues, el ya sabia la verdad…

En unos segundos mas, riusaki se acercó a los demás, dejando solo a hitoshi quien lo miraba con gran enojo e impotencia, pero sabia que por ahora el no podía hacer nada así que se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros quienes se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, una vez riusaki se unió a su grupo y a tsuna todos se fueron, luego de varios minutos tsuna se despidió de todos quedando solo riusaki, motoki y houyi, antes de despedirse

Motoki: bien debo despedirme o ustedes chicos Irán conmigo –pregunta alegremente- que dicen ¿me acompañan?

Riusaki y houyi accedieron de inmediato sin embargo…

Tsuna: lo siento chicos pero no iré mas –con una sonrisa y una mirada reconfortante en su rostro- ya no es necesario que se fuercen a estar conmigo de todas maneras no podría seguir engañándome a mi mismo por tanto tiempo

Houyi: de que hablas tsuna-kun –con una falsa sonrisa- que quieres decir con eso de forzarnos

Tsuna: pues eso significa que ya lo se todo, ya se que ustedes y la mayoría solo me están utilizando para subir sus notas o para hacer cosas por ustedes y para conseguir sus objetivos, siempre lo supe

Riusaki: jajajajajajaj ¿hablas en serio? –Con una gran sonrisa y una cara de satisfacción- realmente eres un dame, todo este tiempo lo supiste y no nos dejaste, que idiota –mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano-, realmente eres dame_tsuna

Tsuna: bueno –con una mirada seria por un momento y luego vuelve a sonreír- la verdad estaba esperando a que se volvieran realmente mis amigos pero luego de tanto tiempo veo que ya no es muy posible

Riusaki: ¿que te crees dame_tsuna? –con una mirada de enojo y desprecio- realmente crees que nosotros debíamos cambiar, nunca serás aceptado dame_tsuna, solo eres un perdedor, a nadie le importas, de no ser por nosotros estarías solo y no tendrías nada –mientras le gritaba a tsuna, riusaki no se dio cuenta y tan solo por un mero impulso le da un golpe a tsuna- tan amable y piadoso realmente crees que puedes vivir así es obvio que eso te vuelve débil y eso hace que estés por debajo de todos nosotros

Tsuna miro con una mirada muy seria y penetrante a los chicos en especial a riusaki, de pronto dio unos paso hacia a adelante en dirección de los chicos, en ese momento ellos recordaron la fuerza de tsuna y riusaki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya resignados a que iban a ser aniquilados se prepararon para recibir lo que viniese pero…

Tsuna: te equivocas riusaki –riusaki y los demás se quedan mirando a tsuna- yo no estoy solo, tengo a mi mama quien me cuida y me brinda cariño incondicional, tengo a mi papa que aunque rara vez lo veo el trabaja para que a mi familia no le falte nada y tengo… tengo –en ese momento tsuna sonríe cuando comienza a recordar a kai- tengo a kai-san quien es al que realmente le debo el ser mejor en todo

Los chicos quedan mirando a tsuna sorprendidos por la actitud que este muestra, mientras tsuna miraba el cielo, recordando a el sujeto a quien con tan solo ver una vez logro tenerle tanto afecto y respeto

Motoki: ¿kai-san? –se preguntaba el joven en voz alta mientras miraba desconcertado a tsuna

Houyi: realmente una persona puede volver en genio a una persona como lo era dame_tsuna sobretodo por que sabe materia que ninguno de nuestros sempais saben, sabe cosas que solo los maestros conocen, por lo menos en nuestra escuela elemental –decía el chico mientras miraba a los otros dos esperando algún tipo de respuestas

Motoki: mi hermana dice que esa materia se la están enseñando en la escuela media -señalando hacia arriba mientras miraba a los demás

Riusaki: ya silencio –le indicaba a sus compañeros- oye dame_tsuna entonces ¿que harás con nosotros? –Tsuna lo miro con una cara de sorpresa ante la pregunta- nos golpearas hasta que no quede nada de nosotros o que

Tsuna: Para nada solo váyanse –los chicos sorprendidos ante la afirmación- si algún día quieren hablar conmigo los escuchare pero solo si es porque realmente lo vallan a hacer, no si lo hacen por ganar algo –les hablaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- si no quieren ser mis amigos o no les agrado les pediré que no me dirijan la palabra a menos que realmente quieran –los chicos asintiendo con la cabeza se dan vuelta y se van, mientras tsuna pensando con una sonrisa que solo el cielo podría mostrar decía en un susurro- ya no estoy solo …verdad kai-san


	3. la lección del cielo

Un mes después

+con tsuna

-luego de lo ocurrido con riusaki y su grupo, tsuna decidió que no seguiría siendo un genio y actuaría como un dame nuevamente, por varias razones y algunas de esas son: no quiere que la gente se acerque a el solo por ambición, se dio cuenta que no importa lo que los demás digan de el así que dejo de darle importancia si le decían dame_tsuna o no, así se sentía mas cómodo consigo mismo, entre muchas otras razones, por eso mismo sus calificaciones bajaron pero no tanto como antes y dejo de hacer tantas actividades físicas en su escuela, aparte de eso dejo de tener enfrentamientos con otros alumnos a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario pero nunca los golpeaba solo detenía sus golpes o los evadía, pues ese mes se había sentido mejor de lo que se sintió en los once meses anteriores pero…

Tsuna: ufffff ufffffffff uffffff, bien, por fin termine de hacer mi entrenamiento del día, solo falta el trote diario, ufffff voy a descansar un poco –tsuna producto del cansancio se sentó en el suelo dándose un respiro, luego de unos segundos se levanto- es hora de continuar

-después de unas 2 horas de trote, tsuna continuo caminando y sin darse cuenta termino en un pequeño parque con una banca cerca de un árbol, al darse cuenta y mirar bien el lugar, se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de tsuna y este cerrando los ojos respiro profundamente, abrió los ojos y se sentó

Tsuna: kai-san, me gustaría que estés aquí –cerrando nuevamente los ojos mientras siente la brisa en su rostro- kai-san

-Una figura alta se asomo de pronto por detrás de el árbol, era un tipo con casco y un traje de cuero completamente negro, sin que el niño se diera cuenta el tipo se acerco a el y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza

Kai: tanto tiempo –hablando baja y lentamente- tsuna

-El niño sube la mirada y en el momento en que ve al tipo comienza a lagrimear, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo evitar abrazar al tipo quien se agacho para hacerlo también

Tsuna: k...kai-san, usted ha vuelto, te extrañe kai-san –decía el joven con una voz baja y dificultad para hablar

Kai: si, e vuelto tsuna, por que se que has aprendido la lección –luego de darle un fuerte abrazo, lo alejo de el y lo sentó- dime tsuna que has aprendido en este tiempo

Tsuna: kai-san primero que nada debo –se restregó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas y continuo- gracias kai-san, gracias a usted ya no soy mas dame, incluso si aun me dicen así, yo se que ya no soy dame mas, mi madre estuvo un año completo orgullosa de mi, y aun cuando mis notas bajaron desde el mes pasado mi madre sigue orgullosa de mi por que me ve entrenar todos los días y dice que mis notas aun son altas en comparación con antes, y también e entendido que no estoy solo por que tengo a mi mama, a mi padre que por cierto me vino a visitar hace unas 3 semanas, y te tengo a ti kai-san, que con solo verte una vez me entendiste y me ayudaste, por eso gracias

Kai: jajajajajaj bien tsuna, me alegro por ti, sin embargo eso no es todo

Tsuna: ¿que quieres decir con que no es todo? –con cara de sorpresa

Kai: quiero decir con eso que eso no es todo lo que aprendiste, yo estoy aquí para terminar de enseñarte una lección y para ayudarte –dijo seriamente kai- ahora te are unas preguntas y quiero que las contestes pensando la respuesta lo mejor posible

Tsuna: si kai-san –asintiendo con la cabeza- estoy listo

Kai: ¿interesa la opinión de los demás?

Tsuna: no interesa lo que los demás opinen de ti, lo importante es quien eres y que las personas que mas quieres te quieran –dijo tsuna con calma y con una sonrisa

Kai: ¿el hecho de que las opiniones ajenas no importen disminuye el dolor?

-en ese momento tsuna cambio inmediatamente de rostro, no sabia que sentir, y luego de pensarlo unos segundo se dio cuenta de que…

Tsuna: no, el hecho de que la opinión ajena no importe, no disminuye el dolor que se siente ante el hecho de que se burlen de ti o que no te quieran, sin embargo no por esa razón uno debe echarse a morir –decía con tristeza en un principio y luego con decisión

-kai miraba con felicidad y orgullo al pequeño de apenas 8 años que tal parecía estaba aprendiendo la lección, sin embargo no podía estar seguro, con solo 2 preguntas así que prosiguió

Kai: muy bien tsuna con esas respuestas se que aprendiste ciertas lecciones, pero ahora van las verdaderas preguntas, -luego de un pequeño silencio kai comienza a preguntar- tsuna ¿estas solo?

Tsuna: no, no estoy solo te tengo a ti, a mama y a papa –tsuna decía sorprendido por la pregunta

Kai: ¿solo ellos son las personas que no te dejan solo?

Tsuna: si –asintiendo con la cabeza

Kai: piensa bien esto tsuna ¿estas seguro? Recuerda piénsalo, ¿hay personas que te hayan echo sentir bien, sentir acompañado, que te hayan animado aparte de mi, tu padre y tu madre?

-tsuna desconcertado, se puso a pensar justo como dijo kai, es posible que alguien mas estuviera allí y el nunca lo hubiera visto, luego de pensar por unos minutos se dio cuenta, y con ojos lagrimosos comenzó a contestar a las preguntas

Tsuna: no, no estoy seguro,-contestando a la primera pregunta- ahora se que si hay personas que me hayan hecho sentir bien, que me ayudaron de cierta forma –sonriendo pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Kai: ¿Y quienes son esas personas tsuna? –pregunto kai con un tono mas calmado y dulce igual al tono con el que le hablo a tsuna el día que se conocieron hace un año atrás

Tsuna: bueno no los conozco bien, pero, son las únicas personas que en si no me han molestado –decía el joven con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a esas personas- uno de ellos es yamamoto-san un niño de mi grado que es mas alto que yo, es buen deportista y es muy sociable, cuando me molestaban el solo le decía a los chicos que hicieran otra cosa y siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa y me decía tsuna-kun, también me animaba cuando me sacaba una mala calificación, ya que el también se saca malas calificaciones aun mejores que las mías, otra persona es sasagawa sempai, el es un chico animoso y siempre cuida de su hermana kyoko-chan, sasagawa sempai cada vez que me ve entrenar o en mis trotes me anima a seguir cuando me ve cansado o cuando ve que me tropiezo, kyoko siempre me saluda aun cuando nunca hablamos, su mejor amiga kurokawa hana, quien a pesar de también llamarme dame-tsuna, siempre me defiende y regaña a los chicos cuando me molestan, también hay un chico que me encuentro rondando por la ciudad, creo que se llama hibari kyoya, quien solo me decía débil hasta que después te conocí luego me empezó a decir solo pequeño, me lo encontraba unas cuantas veces cuando me trataban de atacar y me ayudo en mas de una ocasión, también hay una chica algo torpe que de vez en cuando me encuentro que se llama miura haru aun no nos conocemos siempre me saluda desde que un día me encontró botado luego de que me golpearan, esas personas son quienes me han hecho sentir mejor y me han animado, hasta ahora

-tsuna con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento cerro los ojos y aunque el no se dio cuenta de se alegría al darse cuenta de todas las personas que lo apoyaban aunque no lo conocían, comenzó a pensar en como le gustaría estar con ellos y en el hecho de que ahora hay aun mas gente a la que el quiere proteger, de su frente comenzaron a liberarse llamas, unas grandes y brillantes llamas de color naranjo, eran tan puras que kai no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse enormemente orgulloso de el niño que estaba enfrente de el, kai podía saber que pensaba tsuna y sabia que tenia una voluntad tan fuerte y un gran corazón, luego se acerco a pesar de las llamas y toco su cabeza

Kai: tsuna, felicidades has aprendido la lección, has aprendido mucho y te has hecho muy fuerte, seguiste mis planes de entrenamiento al pie de la letra y tus llamas han crecido considerablemente, estas listo para comenzar tu vida y cambiarla

-tsuna miro con gran felicidad y recibió lo que le dijo kai con una gran sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso de poner feliz a kai pues el sabia que el estaba sonriendo, luego se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a kai

Tsuna: gracias kai-san por ayudarme y por enseñarme tanto a pesar de que no me conoces

Kai: jajajajajajaj pero que dices tsuna si nos conocemos, después de todo somos amigos, no importa que pase siempre estaré hay para ti, sin embargo, yo soy mayor por mucho, y tu debes encontrar tu camino ya que yo ya estoy recorriendo el mió, estas listo para empezar tu camino –mientras acaricia suavemente al niño en la cabeza y en la espalda

Tsuna: estoy listo kai-san –asintiendo con la cabeza- are que estés orgulloso de mi

Kai: mejor aun has que tu estés orgulloso de ti mismo –tsuna sonreía ante esas palabras

Tsuna: debo irme kai-san fue un placer encontrarlo otra vez

Kai: igualmente tsuna fue un placer verte, y no me iré por un tiempo pero tarde o temprano me tendré que ir, pero siempre volveré, así que no te preocupes –entregándole una sonrisa a tsuna la cual aunque tsuna podía sentir que kai sonreía, no lo podía ver producto del casco

Tsuna: como sabes eso –con sorpresa- como sabes lo que pienso

Kai: jajajjajaja recuerda tsuna que leo las mentes jajajjajaja, en fin ya me voy tsuna nos veremos en otra ocasión –asiéndole seña a tsuna de despedida mientras se iva

Tsuna: adiós kai-san nos veremos en otra ocasión –con una sonrisa mientras veía desaparecer la silueta de su amigo- ahora todo estará mejor –se decía para si mismo el niño y comenzó a mirar el cielo- es hora


	4. la lluvia que olvido su cielo

Unos días más tarde

+con tsuna y yamamoto

Tsuna: aaaah por fin termine ¡-decía el joven tsuna dándose un respiro luego de terminar un trabajo en el que por obvias razones trato de sacar una nota un tanto deficiente, luego de estirarse un poco comienza a ver a los lados y ve a un niño de pelo negro un poco mas alto que el que estaba durmiendo en su puesto, entonces tsuna decide intervenir- eeeyyyy¡ yamamoto-san despierta, Yamamoto-san este trabajo es para el final de la hora, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy Yamamoto-saaaaaan

Yamamoto: eeeh que cosa -decía medio adormilado mientras se frotaba los ojos y luego de estirarse vio a tsuna que le estaba hablando- oooh lo siento tsuna, que decía -le hablaba sonriente

Tsuna: uuuuuuf Yamamoto-san sabes que este trabajo es para el final de esta hora verdad -lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero con cara de cansancio y un tono de preocupación- no quieres sacarte una nota deficiente verdad? Yamamoto-san

Yamamoto: jajajajajjajaja ciertamente no quiero sacarme una mala calificación, pero como no entiendo nada ni siquiera e empezado a hacerlo –decía sonriente mientras recuperaba su ánimo y se rascaba la cabeza

Tsuna: que? aun no as empezado -con cara de sorpresa mientras observa a Yamamoto, luego dirige su mirada a el reloj de el salón- bueno quedan 27 minutos de clase así que… - que te parece si te ayudo a hacer el trabajo -mirando a Yamamoto con una sonrisa aunque sabia que debía tener cuidado por que no debía mostrar su inteligencia a nadie sin embargo puesto a que Yamamoto era unos de los únicos que nunca molesto a tsuna el no podía permitir que sacara una mala nota así que decidió ayudarlo- que dices?

Yamamoto: en serio? Te lo agradezco tsuna- asiente con la cabeza y le da una gran sonrisa a tsuna- jajajaj bien estoy listo

-al paso de unos minutos tsuna y Yamamoto terminaron el trabajo, y les había sobrado tiempo, Yamamoto se concentro y presto atención a todo lo que le decía y le explicaba tsuna quedando muy impresionado ya que supuestamente tsuna no era inteligente desde hace un mes por un supuesto golpe en la cabeza que se había dado, mientras Yamamoto pensaba en eso tsuna se cuidaba para que nadie se fijara en lo que pasaba y nadie sospechara que aun era un genio, al terminar el trabajo ambos lo entregaron y el maestro les dijo que entregaría las calificaciones al terminar el almuerzo, luego del toque de campana

Yamamoto: Ey tsuna, que te parece si comemos juntos -decía con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba a tsuna su bento- vamos así podemos hablar un poco

Tsuna: estas seguro Yamamoto? Hay muchos que querrían comer contigo - lo miro con sorpresa, mientras Yamamoto asentía con la cabeza, sin embargo lo tomo tan solo como una manera de retribuir su ayuda que tenia Yamamoto- esta bien comamos

Después de pasar unos lindos momentos con Yamamoto riéndose y hablando de diversas cosas mientras comían bajo un árbol, unos chicos se acercan a ambos

Hotaru: hey¡, Yamamoto-san, por que estas con dame_tsuna -con cara de molestia- no viniste hoy a comer con nosotros, los chicos te estábamos esperando

Yamamoto: ajajá lo siento¡, lo siento¡ es solo que hoy quería comer con tsuna -con una sonrisa, mientras su mano rodeaba el cuello de tsuna- otro día comemos

Makoto: eeeh pero Yamamoto-san tu eres una estrella del deporte, no tiene sentido que estés con dame_tsuna, aun si eres tan bueno como para nombrarlo por su nombre o como para apiadarte de el -decía con total confianza, mientras se acercaba a ambos

Yamamoto: te equivocas no lo hago por apiadarme de tsuna -con una mirada desafiante hacia los niños- y como dije seguiré comiendo con tsuna

Hotaru: hey maldito dame_tsuna que le hiciste a Yamamoto-san -con enojo en su mirada- te acabare

Makoto: toma maldito -cuando esta a punto de golpear a tsuna Yamamoto detiene su golpe y lo empuja- aaagh, Yamamoto-san

Yamamoto: Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que golpeen a tsuna -con una sonrisa en su rostro pero una mirada desafiante que demostraba que Yamamoto realmente no dejaría que toquen a tsuna- mejor se van, como dije antes podemos comer otro día

Hotaru: esta bien Yamamoto-san -levantando a makoto, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron y luego miro con desprecio a tsuna, y susurro- maldito dame…

Tsuna: hey Yamamoto no era necesario que me protegieras, pero gracias -con preocupación en su mirada- ummm… no tendrás problemas con ellos

Yamamoto: jajajajajajajajaja no por supuesto que no -con una linda sonrisa mientras miraba a la tierra- después de todo ellos me necesitan

Tsuna: ya veo, así que sabias lo que hacían -con seriedad y pena en su mirada- desde cuado lo sabes

Yamamoto: si, lo se desde un tiempo después que vi como se empezaron a acercar a ti, en el tiempo que te volviste un genio, luego de eso me di cuenta -disminuyendo la voz- pero vi como tu a pesar de saberlo seguías con ellos dándoles oportunidades, así que, me dije por que no hacerlo también, todos merecen una oportunidad

Tsuna: ya veo -luego de la charla le dio una gran sonrisa a Yamamoto y comenzó a subirle el ánimo

-Una vez terminaron volvieron a su salón, cuando estaban a punto de irse a sus casas entregaron las calificaciones, a lo que Yamamoto se impresiono cuando nombraron a tsuna mostrando su calificación, la cual era inferior a la de el, lo que no tenia sentido ya que el no entendía nada y fue tsuna el que le enseño y le dijo como hacer el trabajo, derrepente terminaron las clases y Yamamoto estaba buscando a tsuna quien se iva camino a casa, en el transcurso Yamamoto escucho a un grupo conformado por makoto, hotaru y uno de sus sempais riki-san hablando

Riki: asi que quieren que ataque a dame_tsuna -Yamamoto sorprendido por lo que escuchaba decidió ocultarse y escuchar un poco mas- se dan cuenta de lo que piden, es cierto que varios de nosotros molestamos a dame_tsuna sin embargo el no es cualquier alumno, ya a vencido a varios compañeros antes

Hotaru: si, pero debiste escuchar acerca de su accidente verdad? -con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- desde ese accidente volvió a ser un dame, asi que fácilmente podrían acabarlo

Riki: si ciertamente, es eso cierto -con una sonrisa y una mirada maquiavélica- en ese caso y solo por si las dudas ustedes también irán y yo llevare a unos cuantos amigos jaojaojaojaojaojaoa

-Yamamoto aterrado ante la idea de un grupo que fuera a golpear a tsuna, salio corriendo rápidamente para tratar de encontrarse con el niño, luego de correr unos minutos logro divisar a tsuna que se iba camino a su casa

Yamamoto: TSUNA¡ -le gritaba Yamamoto a tsuna-t… fuuu tsuna fufu tengo q… que decirte algo fuuuuu -ahora esta frente a tsuna pero le costaba respirar por todo lo que había corrido- fuuuuuuu tsuna…

Makoto: hey Yamamoto veo que aun sigues con dame_tsuna -mientras Yamamoto lo miraba todo aterrado- por que no vienes con nosotros? Te podemos dar una oportunidad -con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirada maliciosa- que dices, ven

Yamamoto: no pienso ir con ustedes -con enojo en su rostro y luego voltea para ver a tsuna- tsuna ellos tratan de atacarte -tsuna lo ve con gran sorpresa- yo los escuche hablando con riki sempai, debes correr y avisar a alguien, yo los detendré lo que pueda -miraba seriamente Yamamoto a tsuna

Tsuna: Yamamoto-san, no iré a ningún lado sin ti -dijo seriamente el castaño mientras veía a Yamamoto a los ojos- aun si me atacan eso no importa, pero no puedo permitir que por mi tu salgas lastimado

Yamamoto: t...tsuna -mirando con gran admiración y sorpresa al pequeño, cuando

Hotaru: que lastima Yamamoto, no queríamos hacerte daño sin embargo no nos dejas alternativa

Riki: así que al final terminaremos golpeando a el deportista yamamoto takeshi también jaojaojaojaojaoja esto se pone interesante –luego de que riki chasquea sus dedos empiezan a aparecer muchos otros estudiantes- acaben con ellos –dando la orden todos los otros chicos empiezan a atacar

-luego de que empezó la pelea los chicos hotaru y makoto se fueron a golpear a tsuna en un instante protegidos por sus sempais, pero antes de que pudieran golpearlos yamamoto los lanzo lejos de un golpe, cuando yamamoto iva a recibir un golpe de uno de sus sempais, tsuna en un instante acaba a ese chic mas, yamamoto sorprendido y pasmado viendo a tsuna

Tsuna: triple limitador roto ¡puño gigante! ¡Cuerpo de acero! ¡Piernas de guepardo! –decía el joven mientras recordaba las cosas que le había trasmitido kai y las cosas que logro en sus entrenamientos, de todos los presentes el único que pudo divisar una llama en la frente de tsuna fue yamamoto, puesto que esta no era grande y era bastante controlada liberando solo pequeñas cantidades de energía

Yamamoto: t…tsuna ¿que fue eso? Y esa llama? –con mirada sorprendida y con mucha curiosidad

Tsuna: son los nombres que les e puesto a los limitadores de mi cuerpo, que puedo quitar gracias a la concentración de estas llamas, esto lo logre gracias a un entrenamiento –explicándole a yamamoto quien solo asintió con la cabeza, de pronto tsuna ve dos siluetas que van hacía yamamoto- cuidado yamamoto-san

Hotaru: La pagaras yamamoto –con makoto a su lado a punto de golpear al chico

-en un instante yamamoto los venció a los 2

Riki: quedamos 7 contando conmigo 8, vamos que podemos ganarle a tsuna –sin darse cuenta cayeron todos y tsuna que apareció al frente de el lo golpeo y este cayo al suelo mirando a tsuna

Yamamoto: wow tsuna eso fue sorprendente, -con gran asombro y una gran sonrisa la cual luego de unos segundos cambio a una sonrisa y mirada seria- asi que tenia razón tu no eres débil ni alguien tonto tu solo se lo haces creer a los demás, pero por q… -cayendo dormido

-antes que tsuna pudiera si quiera hacer algo apareció kai frente a el y tomo a yamamoto

Kai: lo siento tsuna pero me temo que debo hacer esto –decía kai con un tono triste

Tsuna: Que harás kai-san –con curiosidad y miedo al oír el tono de kai

Kai: tsuna escúchame, tu has visto que a yamamoto lo han atacado por tan solo el hecho de estar un día contigo verdad –ante la afirmación de kai tsuna se sintió mal- se que tu lo puedes proteger pero no siempre podrás hacerlo y aun no debes tomar ciertas decisiones y responsabilidades, primero crece un poco mas, asi que e decidido borrar y cambiar los recuerdos de yamamoto por otros

Tsuna: cambiar sus recuerdos, pero que recordaran –con un tono mas serio

Kai: yamamoto solo recordara que le ayudaste en el trabajo, que comieron juntos y que peleo con makoto y hotaru, y lo que cambiare será la razón, el decidirá no acercarse a ti por que hotaru y makoto, le dijeron que si se acerca a ti mandaran a golpearte, producto de eso se pelearon y no se juntaran mas pero por tu protección no se acercara a ti, aparte cada vez que se trate de acercar a ti se sentirá mal y le vendrán ganas de hacer otra cosa, en cuanto a esos dos tendrán los mismo recuerdos y sus sempais tendrán recuerdos de tratar de atacarte, pero de que les diste una paliza –decía haciendo mímicas y cosas graciosas para tratar de hacer reír a tsuna, sin conseguir éxito- lo siento tsuna pero espero que comprendas por que es

Tsuna: ya se por que es, –con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de decisión- es para protegerlo, si es por eso esta bien para mi

Kai: no te preocupes tsuna, algún día se podrán juntar, eso pasara cuando el deseo mutuo de estar juntos y su voluntad sea mas fuerte que el actual "encantamiento" que esta en el, cuando eso ocurra recordara todo lo ocurrido –tsuna miro a kai con asombro y de pronto se podía notar como desbordaba la alegría de tsuna al saber que algún día podría estar de nuevo con su amigo, kai se rió un poco luego chasque los dedos transportando a todos los niños a sus hogares incluyendo a yamamoto- bueno ahora todos están en sus hogares, me voy tsuna, y recuerda algún día la lluvia de yamamoto takeshi se juntara de nuevo contigo su cielo- luego kai desapareció dejando solo a tsuna quien sonreía

Tsuna: no cambiaras kai-san ufffffffff, bueno –mirando el cielo, viendo como comenzaba a llover- un día estaremos juntos yamamoto-san, nos veremos de nuevo bajo esta lluvia mi amigo


	5. la tormenta que a el cielo espera

Unos días después

+con tsuna y gokudera

-era fin de semana y tsuna luego de entrenar y comer, fue a una librería nueva, que "casualmente" se abrió hace ya un poco más de doce meses, y le quedaba como una intersección desde la de donde podía ir a su casa, a su escuela elemental, a la secundaria namimori y a el pequeño parque que tanto disfrutaba, el iba constantemente hay producto de su entrenamiento mental, luego de encontrar el libro que buscaba se fue a su parquecito

Tsuna: que relajante es esto –decía mientras leía relajadamente su libro, no había casi nada de sonido hasta que de pronto ve un grupo de personas en traje negro y un niño con ellos, estos pasaron a una tienda de comestibles que se encontraba cerca, tsuna solo los miraba- uffffff espero que no armen problemas, este día es lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que lo arruinen con sus pleitos, tontos mafiosos incluso andan con un niño –luego de pensar todo eso en voz alta siguió viendo su libro recomendado por el bibliotecario que "casualmente" le dio un libro sobre familias de la mafia

Riuyi: hey¡ dame_tsuna, deja de leer, eso no te volverá más inteligente, ya que eres un caso perdido-decía burlándose un chico que traía un grupo consigo de unas 5 personas

-mientras los chicos se burlaban de tsuna, el joven que andaba con los mafiosos salió de la tienda, este joven era un poco más alto que tsuna pero más pequeño que yamamoto, tenía una melena de un hermoso color plateado, un traje formal, y tenía unas dinamitas en la mano, el chico luego de tomar un respiro escucho unos niños haciendo ruido en un pequeño parque

Tsuna: sabes, deberías dejar de hacer ruido, solo molestas a las personas y le quitas la quietud a este lugar –decía tsuna calmadamente mientras continuaba leyendo, ante esta actitud de tsuna, el peli plateado de la tienda no pudo evitar sonreír y decidió acercarse a tsuna

Riuyi: como te atreves dame_tsuna –decía con gran rabia Riuyi perdiendo la calma- no eres nadie para hablarme así solo eres basura –riuyi tomo el libro de tsuna y lo lanzo para atrás, cayendo en los zapatos del peli plateado, quien no tomo muy bien ese hecho, justo cuando riuyi estaba a punto de golpear a tsuna recibió un golpe del peli plateado, quien luego golpeo a todos los demás

¿?: Eres débil –mirando a tsuna mientras le entregaba el libro luego de echarle un vistazo- odio a los débiles, te lo advierto alguien como tú nunca podrá pertenecer a la mafia

Tsuna: no tengo intención de hacerlo –decía tsuna con voz dócil mientras buscaba la página donde quedo- solo leo este libro porque me divierte, me relaja y me lo recomendaron, no es como si quisiera estar en la mafia

¿?: Tu maldito –con enojo a punto de encender sus dinamitas- te hare volar por los aires si hablas mal de la mafia, mue…

-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar lo llaman 2 de los 10 hombres con los que andaba

Sujeto 1: Hey gokudera ya es hora-decía mientras le hacía señas- deja de hacer el tonto, es hora de trabajar- el peli plata asiente con la cabeza

Gokudera: escúchame bien, si quieres vivir te iras de aquí –le decía sin ganas mientras se iba- nosotros movilizaremos a todos los que podamos, esto será un campo de guerra

Tsuna: Me supuse que acabarían con la paz, ufffffff –decía resignado y con preocupación- cuídate gokudera-kun

Gokudera: Tch. Silencio dame –mientras camina hacia los otros 2 hombres quienes estaban sacando gente de la zona para que no se involucren con la batalla

-luego de unos minutos, tsuna quien seguía leyendo, vio pasar un grupo de 50 hombres armados con trajes, los cuales se dirigían en la dirección en la que fue gokudera y el resto de hombres

Tsuna: esto no es bueno –cerrando su libro y pensando en voz alta, luego de que estuvieran a una distancia aceptable para que no lo escuchen- kai-san me diría que no estoy preparado para enfrentar a grupos mafiosos, aun no estoy en un nivel tan alto, aparte son muchos, mmm… -luego de pensar unos segundos se decidió

-unos minutos más tarde, en un parque mucho más grande que el que suele visitar tsuna, se lograba escuchar un lluvia de balas y explosiones

Sujeto 2: maldición, son demasiados –sangrando producto de una cuchillada en el brazo izquierdo- esto no está bien

Sujeto 1: no debemos retroceder, hay que mostrarles el poder de vongola –decía un sujeto que se mantenía en pie gracias a un árbol en el que se ocultaba, quien tenía una herida en la costilla producto de una bala- no es así gokudera

Gokudera: así es¡ -decía decidido el pequeño que se encontraba arriba del árbol en un punto ciego desde el cual lanzaba sus dinamitas- exploten¡

Sujeto 2: recuerda pequeño que esta es tu primera misión para ser oficialmente un vongola espero ya hayas entrenado bastante para esto –decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de disparar- vamos

sujeto 3: arriba vongola¡ vamos todos –luego de lanzar una pequeña bomba de humo se lanzó con 2 dagas a atacar a quienes se acercaban- cúbranme

Gokudera: e… es increíble¡ -decía el joven impresionado ante tal muestra de habilidad con la daga, lamentablemente no era suficiente- cuidado¡…

-luego de disminuir considerablemente el número de 7 personas adultas en vongola y con tan solo una baja de 15 personas en el otro bando, la lluvia de balas le llego al tipo de las dagas y a causa de las heridas tuvo que retroceder, algo que logro gracias a gokudera y su dinamita

Sujeto 3: bien hecho niño jajaajja –le decía sonriendo a gokudera mientras le hacía señas con la mano, mientras tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre y apenas moviéndose, saco una pistola- te la debo niño, recuérdamelo si salimos vivos de esta jjaajajajajaj

Gokudera: por supuesto que saldremos vivos de esta solo espera

-en un momento de descuido de gokudera, no vio que lanzaron una mini granada al árbol donde él estaba, y la explosión lanzo a gokudera abajo, justo cuando estaba a punto de recibir un balazo, el simplemente se quedó pasmado, sin moverse al saber que el disparo iba hacia él, cerrando los ojos, los otros tipos sin poder hacer nada tratando de recibir la bala cuando

Tsuna: uuuuuugh, fuuu, estas bien gokudera -gokudera abrió los ojos y vio a tsuna quien le estaba sonriendo alegremente y con una mirada de alivio al ver que estaba bien, gokudera se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que tsuna tenía una herida de bala y sangraba del hombro- uuugh que mal, no alcance a quitarme el limitador de cuerpo de acero

Gokudera: que estas haciendo tonto –con cara de preocupación y de culpa- no vez que estas lastimado, este lugar es peligroso, porque viniste?

Tsuna: por esa misma razón –decía tsuna seriamente mientras gokudera estaba impresionado por su respuesta- no puedo permitir que un niño salga herido por una pelea de mafias

Sujeto 1: tienes razón niño, sin embargo, este niño escogió ser parte de la mafia, nadie lo obligo –decía seriamente mientras trataba de ocultar sus heridas- tu, sin embargo, te metiste a esta pelea diciendo que los niños no deben salir heridos por una pelea de mafias, hiciste justo lo que querías evitar

Tsuna: te equivocas, es cierto que soy un niño, sin embargo, yo no salí lastimado por su estúpida pelea, yo salí herido por proteger a un niño, su pelea no me podría importar menos, sin embargo no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a alguien inocente –los hombres lo miran con gran sorpresa ante las palabras de este niño, pero, gokudera, por su parte lo veía con vergüenza en su rostro

Tsuna: Es hora de acabar con esta estúpida pelea –decía el pequeño poniéndose serio, empuño sus manos, inclino las piernas dejando la pierna derecha un tanto más delante de la izquierda, y moviendo su cuerpo hacia adelante- ruptura de limitadores ¡puño gigante! ¡Cuerpo de acero! ¡Piernas de guepardo! ¡Llama de la última voluntad control medio! ¡Concentración del cielo! ¡Aura de defensa! -de pronto una gran cantidad de llamas comenzaron a salir de tsuna en especial de su frente, todos los espectadores solo podían haber quedado atónitos ante tal espectáculo- uuuuuugh, rayos¡, la información de kai-san es siempre tan correcta, no puedo soportar esta carga de tantos limitadores rotos, necesito algo para enfocar las llamas, aaaaaaagh, la bala no ayuda nada

-gokudera lo mira preocupado cuando ve que del cuerpo de tsuna sale la bala producto de la presión ejercida por las llamas, en ese momento fue cuando más mal se sintió, no solo porque un niño que no tiene que ver con la mafia salió lastimado por protegerlo, sino que también, porque hace unos minutos atrás, él lo trato muy mal, y a pesar de eso el chico enfrente de él lo está cuidando y ayudando incluso se preocupa de entregarle una sonrisa, en ese momento gokudera con lágrimas en los ojos se fija que van a atacar a tsuna

Gokudera: cuidado tsuna –un tipo con un bastón que dentro tenía una katana ataco a tsuna de frente

Tsuna: gracia por llamarme tsuna –y le sonrió- pero no te preocupes del enemigo, pues ya lo sabía –ganándose una mirada de los vongola presentes, pues antes de que el enemigo siquiera tocara a tsuna, tsuna le golpea el brazo y tomo el bastón, guardando la katana, golpeo rápidamente al enemigo, y ya con algo en lo que canalizar las llamas procedió a liberarlas- se acabó¡

-tsuna rápidamente desapareció, reapareciendo al frente de los mafiosos enemigos, comenzó a golpearlos a todos, trataron de dispararle y acuchillarlo pero tsuna esquivo cada movimiento, luego de un salto agito su bastón hacia el piso acabando con 7 de ellos de un golpe, en vista de que no podrían contra él, uno de los enemigos se preparó para dispararle a los vongola, a lo que tsuna respondió dando un salto hacia atrás, quedando en una posición en la que pueda recibir la bala

Enemigo 1: jajajajajaj niño idiota si recibes esta bala morirás- riéndose con mirada cruel

Tsuna: no creas –luego sonrió y apunto con la cabeza del bastón hacia la dirección de su enemigo, en la cabeza del bastón se juntaron llamas de la última voluntad y luego de que la llama creciera de tal manera que no se viera tsuna, disparo- adiós

-luego del impacto salieron volando y cayeron los 28 de ellos que quedaban, entonces las llamas se apagaron y tsuna cayo de rodillas producto del cansancio

Gokudera: jefe –tsuna se volteo a verlo, gokudera se puso de rodillas y se inclinó- lo siento jefe, por protegernos usted resulto enormemente herido, nosotros… solo se lo podemos pagar con nuestra vida

Tsuna: no te preocupes gokudera-kun, vamos mírame –acariciando la cabeza de gokudera, una vez que el peli plata levanto la vista vio a tsuna con una gran sonrisa, una más pura que cualquiera que haya visto antes, tsuna limpio sus ojos quitando las lágrimas que estaban hay- no me debes nada gokudera, no sé cómo son las reglas de la mafia pero si tuvieras que cumplir con algún encargo mío, este solo sería que no mueras, vive feliz para estar con las personas que amas y tus amigos, -deteniéndose momentáneamente para disminuir su velocidad de habla- y si no tienes alguno, yo seré tu amigo – a lo que gokudera solo pudo abrazar lo más fuerte que pueda a tsuna, de pronto este cayo dormido

Kai: es muy emotivo, pero me temo que no durara, por lo menos por ahora –apareció de pronto, lo que sorprendió a todos los consientes aun, que eran los vongola- ya sabes qué debo hacer tsuna

Tsuna: si lo sé –asintiendo con la cabeza con una cara de pena- es por su bien y por el de todos

-ante lo dicho por tsuna kai solo pudo asentir, cuando se acercó a gokudera y cambio sus memorias, luego de curar a los vongola y a tsuna con unas esferas de llamas amarillas

Kai: escuchen vongolas, ustedes no le dirán nada a este niño ni a nadie sobre tsuna, y díganle a noveno que kai esta en Japón

Sujeto 1: teníamos razón, tu eres kai, uno de los ancestr… -antes de que pudiera terminar kai lo hizo callar

Kai: shhhhhh, estoy aquí ocupado asi que solo hagan lo que digo y evitare matarlos, y recuerden a nadie le dicen sobre tsuna ni siquiera a este niño, ustedes 3 serán los únicos de los presentes que recordaran esto okay –a lo que los hombres solo asintieron

tsuna: kai los conoces –a lo que kai asintió- bueno supongo que no preguntare

Kai: Es mejor asi – luego kai chasqueo los dedos y todos los presentes se volvieron con sus respectivas familias incluyendo los vongola-uffffff que bien tsuna te volviste alguien fuerte, lastima que no le hubieras podido ganar a esos mafiosos de no ser por que hice resonar nuestras llamas para incrementar tu poder –tsuna asiente y mira a kai con agradecimiento, y kai entiende de inmediato lo que trataba de decir tsuna- no te preocupes tsuna, algún día, volverás a ver a gokudera, esa tormenta volverá hasta su cielo –a lo que tanto tsuna como kai comienzan a ver el cielo

Tsuna: si -con una sonrisa- tengo la esperanza de que esa tormenta me alcance, te esperare gokudera


	6. el sol que fue iluminado por el cielo

Una semana después  
+tsuna y los hermano sasagawa

- producto de el entrenamiento dado por kai, tsuna tiene que despertarse a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar, por lo que debe dormir a las 9 de la tarde, esta mañana tsuna hace su recorrido en trote diario, luego de su entrenamiento matutino, luego de 2 hrs. con 30 minutos de trote producto del incremento en la dificultad del entrenamiento, tsuna cae del cansancio cuando de pronto

Tsuna: ufffff ufffff valla ufffff est…o, esto es tgh difícil –tsuna trata de levantarse, sin ningún éxito, a pesar de esto sigue intentando, estaba tan enfocado que ni se escucho los pasos de alguien que venia

¿?: Oye, ¿estas bien? –decía un tipo más alto que tsuna, algo bronceado y de pelo gris, el cual iva trotando por la zona- ¿que haces hay botado?

Tsuna: si, estoy bien, solo tropecé del cansancio luego de trotar por 2 horas y media –tsuna haciendo un esfuerzo levanto la vista para ver a la persona que se detuvo a ayudarlo- eh? sasagawa sempai

Ryohei: eh? SAWADA¡ -grito el energético chico de pelo gris, luego sujeto a tsuna de los hombros y mientras lo zamarreaba- justo lo que esperaba de ti sawada todas las mañanas entrenando, pero esta vez te me perdiste de vista por un rato

Tsuna: si jajá ajajá –con una gota en la sien- y tu sempai que haces tan temprano por la mañana, son recién las 10 de la mañana, por lo general te veo como las 10:30

Ryohei: eso es por que, desde hace días que no te encontraba en el trote diario, y siempre me es mas divertido cuando se hecha una pequeña competencia –decía con un brillo y determinación en sus ojos, a lo que tsuna le sonrió dulcemente

Tsuna: jajajajja en ese caso nos veremos mas tarde, ya me recupere

Ryohei en serio? –tsuna asiente- desde hace cuando estas botado

Tsuna: Menos de 3 minutos, mas o menos

Ryohei: Eres increíble sawada¡ –grito el chico mientras levantaba las manos- aun a mi me cuesta recuperarme tan rápido, y tu eres menor que yo, eres realmente increíble

Tsuna: etoh… gracias sempai, bueno me debo ir adiós –despidiéndose de mano de ryohei

Ryohei: nos vemos sawada -haciendo señas con las manos mientras ve a tsuna correr a toda velocidad- yo también debo entrenar

-luego de terminar las 3 horas de trote que debía dar a causa de su nuevo entrenamiento, tsuna decide ir a comer algo y luego dar una vuelta, camino a la tienda de comestibles se encuentra con una compañera, con la cual no tiene mucha relación sin embargo

Kyoko: ah, sawada-kun, por favor dime que has visto a mi hermano –preguntaba la niña preocupada casi con ojos lagrimosos

Tsuna: si, lo vi –decía calmadamente de tal manera que logro calmar a kyoko en un instante- me encontré con el hace mas de media hora, dijo que estaba en su trote diario

Kyoko: gracias al cielo, -dijo con alivio la niña- bien, en ese caso nos vemos, adiós sawada-kun –tsuna se despide tan solo moviendo la mano

-Unos minutos más tarde tsuna estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto

Taka: jjojaojaojaojoa oíste lo que ordeno nishiki sempai –decía una voz en la meza siguiente a la de tsuna

Toru: jaojaojaojoa si escuche que planea atacar a ese chico sasagawa, usando a su hermana kyoko como escudo –tsuna al escuchar semejante información se contuvo lo mas que pudo mientras apretaba sus puños y espero a saber mas información

Taka: eso no es todo, de hecho ya tienen a la hermana de sasagawa la atraparon luego de su encuentro con dame_tsuna –ante eso tsuna ya estaba apunto de explotar, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de ello- cuando la iban a atrapar ella comenzó a hablar con dame, y, a pesar de los rumores sobre la perdida de su fuerza no quisimos averiguarlo luego de el otro rumor de que venció el solo a riki sempai y otros 14 chicos –en ese momento, tsuna ya tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza

Toru: y, ya enviaron la carta de reunión a sasagawa –recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de taka- deberíamos irnos entonces –justo cuando se estaban levantando sintieron una presión en el pecho, luego oyeron unos paso y al darse cuenta se dan cuenta de que tsuna se encuentra detrás de ellos- d.. d… d…dame_tsuna –dijo contemos toru- que haces aquí, no me digas que t… -antes de poder terminar la afirmación tsuna hablo

tsuna: ahora ustedes me darán toda la información que pida –con mirada penetrante y una gran ira que trataba de controlar- díganme donde es el encuentro en donde atacaran a sasagawa sempai –decía seriamente tsuna

Taka: y… y….. y. p….pp.…porque deberíamos hacerlo –decía cayéndose de el miedo ante el aura tan fuerte y peligroso que emitía tsuna en ese momento

Tsuna: porque si no lo hacen no solo los golpeare yo sino que le diré a ese chico azabache que los acabe, ese niño que siempre golpea a gente en la calle, le diré que están en grupos a hibari kyoya –los chicos al escuchar que tsuna los iva a golpear se asustaron, pero al escuchar que los golpearía hibari, estaban a punto de llorar, puesto que los rumores dicen que hibari no tiene piedad en cambio tsuna por lo general controla su fuerza- y bien, me dirán –recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos chicos- bien

-luego de correr por unos minutos logro divisar a los hermanos sasagawa y los otros chicos

Ryohei: kyoko¡, devuélvanme a kyoko –gritaba desesperado el joven- entréguenmela

Kyoko: oni-san, corre ellos te harán daño –decía la niña llorando

Nishiki: ya cállate niña –apunto de golpear a kyoko, ryohei interviene recibiendo un golpe en la nuca, por lo que cae al suelo pero se vuelve a levantar- oooh eres fuerte sasagawa pero no lo suficiente para 25 estudiantes mayores jajajajajajaj

Kyoko: eso no es justo, tramposo –decía enojada kyoko, mientras trataba de soltarse de los tipos que la tenían sujetada- no solo son 25 contra uno, sino que además llevan bates y palos, ustedes no pelean limpio

Nishiki: pelear limpio –miro con sorpresa, y luego se larga a reír- jajajajajjaja realmente crees que en una pelea hay que pelear limpio, en una pelea lo importante es ganar no importan los métodos –con cara maliciosa

Ryohei: nishiki¡, te demostrare que lo que dices esta mal y que un verdadero hombre pelea con los puños –ryohei se abalanza sobre los tipos, dando una lluvia de golpes lamentablemente a varios no los lastima lo suficiente y algunos lo golpearon en los brazos para que no los mueva- uuuuggh

Kyoko: oni-san¡ -gritaba la pequeña al ver que su hermano empezó a tambalearse y que estaban a punto de golpearlo con un bate de hierro

nishiki: jajajajajaj perdiste sasagawa –justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a ryohei se sintió un fuerte viento y se escucho algo que impresiono a todos

Tsuna: ¡puño gigante! –decía tsuna mientras solo con la fuerza de sus manos rompió el bate de hierro ante la impresión de todos- lamento llegar tarde hermanos sasagawa, estaba buscando a alguien que nos pueda ayudar, ya que por ordenes de kai-san no puedo pelear con todas mis fuerzas hasta que termine la siguiente fase de entrenamiento

Ryohei: ¿asi que te unirás a la pelea tsuna? –tsuna asiente con la cabeza- ¿usaras solo tus puños? –vuelve a asentir- quien es el ultimo peleador

Nishiki: no importa quien sea, ni siquiera dame_tsuna puede contra todos nosotros, ya que como el dijo, no puede usar todas sus fuerzas y sasagawa esta débil, quien los ayudara –ante semejante pregunta tsuna solo sonrió y apunto hacia atrás de nishiki, quien se impresiono al darse la vuelta y ver que era el niño azabache

Hibari: por perturbar la paz de esta ciudad y por formar grupos para atacar a otros estudiantes, los destrozare –antes de que siquiera pudieran hacer un movimiento hibari acabo de un golpe con 8 de ellos y le rompió su arma a 12 de ellos, mientras tanto tsuna en un parpadeo acabo con 8 de ellos y rompió las otras 12 armas que quedaban, aparte que derribo a uno de los 2 sujetos que sujetaban a kyoko

Ryohei: kyoko¡ -gritaba mientras se abalanzaba en contra de los 8 restantes, acabando con ellos en un parpadeo, dejando libre a kyoko, quien lo abrazo tiernamente, de pronto kyoko empuja a su hermano con ella cayendo ambos, para encontrarse que el que quedaba era nishiki

Nishiki: no es posible, esto es tu culpa sasagawa –decía tembloroso ante lo ocurrido- como pudieron acabar con todos incluyéndote a ti, que estabas tan herido –tsuna lo interrumpe

Tsuna: has visto esto nishiki esto es lo que se llama una victoria extrema, la cual solo se podría realizar gracias a una voluntad extrema, esa es la voluntad de sasagawa ryohei, la voluntad de salvar a un ser querido –ante dichas palabras los hermanos sasagawa sonrieron y vieron a tsuna quien estaba con un aire fresco y con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo, de tal manera que incluso hibari se puso a verlo

Ryohei: sawada tiene razón nishiki, yo te derrotare con mis puños por que esa es mi voluntad, esa es la voluntad de este hermano –elevando cada vez mas la voz- esta será…. –pegando un grito repentino que despertó a todos y desconcertó a nishiki- una victoria EXTREMA¡ -en un instante sasagawa ya se encontraba al frente de nishiki, imitando una posición que vio en las peleas de box en la TV, Dando un golpe certero y aniquilador en el estomago de nishiki haciendo que caiga inconciente- lo has visto nishiki esa fue una pelea al extremo

Kyoko: bien hecho oni-san, -corre hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos- lo hiciste, ganaste, me salvaste -le decía mientras no paraba de abrazarlo

Ryohei: solo gane gracias a la extrema ayuda de tsuna y de hibari –decía en voz alta mientras buscaba a hibari- e hibari a donde se fue –tsuna solo sonrió y apunto al niño azabache yéndose del lugar- oooooooooooyyyyyyyy te agradezco al extremo hibariiiiii –grito fuertemente el joven pero no recibió respuesta- también te agradezco sawada, eres un tipo genial al extremo

Tsuna: jajajajajaj gracias, pero sasagawa sempai, hasta cuando seguirás diciendo extremo –ganándose una cara curiosa de ryohei

Ryohei: yo no digo extremo al extremo –solo cayeron gotas de agua de la sien de tsuna y kyoko, quienes luego se miraron por un instante, de pronto kyoko abrazo a tsuna

Kyoko: Gracias sawada-kun, por todo –ante esto tsuna solo podía sonreír e inclinar la cabeza, de pronto tsuna cambia de rostro mientras una pequeña brisa sopla en su dirección, su rostro cambio a pena

Tsuna: lo siento –decía el niño mientras se alejaba lentamente y se ponía a sonreír de nuevo, pues sabía que ellos estarían bien- hola kai-san

Kai: hola tsuna, por lo que puedo ver ya sabes que pasara y lo aceptas –tsuna solo asiente con la cabeza, en eso kai comienza a cambiar las memorias de todos y a transportarlos a su hogar, pero- mmm… que extraño

Tsuna: que sucede -pregunta preocupado el pequeño niño- pasa algo malo –kai niega con la cabeza

Kai: no es algo malo, más bien es algo peculiar, -tsuna lo mira sorprendido- este chico es como decirlo especial –susurrando para si mismo- y pensar que este niño se prepara así aparte de entrenar a diario, jajajjajaja aun los ancestros solo pudimos conseguirlo entrenando

Tsuna: te escuche –kai solo se voltio- que son los ancestros, estoy seguro que los mafioso de unos días atrás te iban a llamar asi

Kai: hay cosas que mejor no sabes tsuna, no estas en la edad para hacerlo –luego tsuna resignado se pone a pensar y antes de que hiciera una pregunta, kai le responde- si, puedo borrarle la memoria, es diferente pero para mi solo es otro niño, y en cuanto a los ancestros solo te diré por ahora, que nos llaman asi por ser mas viejos de lo que nos vemos –tsuna asiente, pero se da cuenta de algo

Tsuna: espera un momento kai-san, tu dijiste nos, será que existen mas de uno como tu

Kai: bueno de hecho –dijo algo avergonzado por decir información extra, tsuna se había vuelto muy inteligente y perceptivo, lo cual era bueno, excepto en esas situaciones, luego de pensar un rato kai decide contestar- fuuuuuuu supongo que no hay opción, si¡, si hay mas como yo, en total habemos 10 ancestros, en otras palabras 10 personas a mi mismo nivel que pueden hacer cosas como las que yo hago, -tsuna quedo pasmado ante tal declaración de parte de kai, a pesar de que jamás lo vio combatir tsuna sentía que kai era enormemente fuerte, y no solo eso, si no que además hacia cosas que rompían toda lógica, como tele transportar gente, borrar las memorias y cambiarlas, curar a los heridos con esferas de llamas enormes, incrementar el poder de la persona que desee, entre otras cosas- bien tsuna, si se que suena impresionante pero es todo lo que puedo decir, es hora tsuna despídete de este sol que ilumina a sus compañeros con su animo y su presencia -tsuna asintió con la cabeza

Tsuna: adiós sasagawa sempai, nos veremos en otra ocasión, -de pronto tsuna miro al cielo y vio como este se despejaba dejando un sol con gran brillo ante sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- brilla lo mas fuerte que puedas ryohei, brilla como el sol y vuelve aparecer ante mi


	7. la nube que el cielo toco

Unos días más tarde

+tsuna y hibari

-luego de lo ocurrido con los hermanos sasagawa, a hibari comenzó a llamarle la atención tsuna, aparte de que logro llevarlo al lugar de la pelea, en varias ocasiones pelearon juntos, en lo que va de casi un año, Tsuna por su parte, de alguna manera se encontraba muy seguido a hibari, ya sea durante sus paseos o sus lecturas en el parque, se volvió tan frecuente el encuentro entre estos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, sobre todo luego de compartir peleas con diversos abusones, luego de unos días

hibari: hn. Me pregunto si me encontrare con el pequeño –pensaba en voz alta el niño azabache, mientras hacia su ronda diaria

-mientras tanto, tsuna se encontraba en la biblioteca, cuando

Ren: vaya, vaya, pero miren chicos a quien tenemos en frente –con cara burlona mientras los chicos a sus espaldas se reían- que pasa dame, que lees

Tsuna: nada de tu interés –ren enojado iba a gritarle a tsuna, pero antes de que lo hiciera tsuna le interrumpió- recuerda que esto es una biblioteca así que guarda silencio

Ren: que te crees maldito dame_tsuna, no le hables así a tus superiores –producto de su enojo ren iba a golpear a tsuna, sin embargo antes de que alguien siquiera lo notara un hombre detuvo el golpe

¿?: Ya silencio, esto es una biblioteca así que si van a pelear peleen afuera, pero no armen alboroto aquí –decía tranquilamente el tipo de lentes y cabello blanco que tenía sujetada el puño de ren- como encargado de la biblioteca tendré que pedir que se vallan, eso te incluye a ti tsuna, pero solo por hoy, si quieres te llevas ese libro y lo traes mañana –le decía a tsuna con una cara graciosa, a lo que este solo asiente

-una vez salieron de la biblioteca, tsuna simplemente se fue caminando hacia el parque mientras leía

Ren: hey dame_tsuna no he terminado contigo –tsuna simplemente lo ignoro- que se cree ese maldito, bien chicos vamos a buscar a un grupo más grande para golpear a dame_tsuna, entendieron –todos los chicos que lo acompañaban asintieron con la cabeza y luego se retiraron

Tsuna: ufffff por fin tendré paz –pensaba el chico, sin saber que se encontraría con quien menos esperaba- eh?, hibari-san –miro a hibari que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de distancia peleando con unos matones, sintió un poco de cansancio, y camino hacia el mientras cerraba su libro- otra vez peleando, no se por que no me sorprende

Hibari: que haces aquí pequeño –pregunto mientras observaba detenidamente a tsuna, de pronto uno de los tipos saco un cuchillo con el que iva a atacar a hibari, sin embargo tsuna detuvo la cuchillada y se la quito al tipo permitiendo que hibari le propinara un golpe certero, una vez los 2 se unieron acabaron en segundos a los matones- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Tsuna: ups, no me di cuenta, creo que fue la costumbre –decía nerviosamente tsuna con una sonrisa- en fin, que harás ahora hibari-san

Hibari: nada

Tsuna: quieres ir al parque conmigo, aunque yo voy a leer, pero se que te relaja dormir en el parque, aun si no hablamos, no estaríamos solos –con una sonrisa mientras espera la respuesta del niño azabache, quien solo se digna a asentir con la cabeza y comienza a caminar al lado de tsuna

-luego de un rato, hibari estaba tranquilamente en el parque, descansando al lado del árbol mientras observaba a tsuna que esta sentado al lado de el, en el árbol leyendo un libro pacíficamente, lamentablemente esa paz no duraría mucho pues

Ren: hey¡ dame_tsuna, estas listo para tu paliza –hibari simplemente cerro sus ojos, mientras que tsuna continuo leyendo su libro como si no hubiera escuchado nada, en cuanto a ren su ira estaba subiendo tanto a su cabeza que se le llegaron a marcar venas en ella- dame_tsuna maldito deja de ignorarme se que me escuchas –hibari ya cansado de que perturben su paz se levanto un poco

Hibari: silencio mocosos débiles, si no se callan los aniquilare –sacando sus tongas- están listos para perder sus dientes –ante esta declaración de hibari los chicos estaban retrocediendo, pero luego se escucharon unos pasos y aparecieron los tipos a los que había golpeado hibari y tsuna hace un rato atrás, pero, estos venían con muchos matones mas- hn. Que molestos

Tsuna: e hibari-san esos no son los tipos de hace un rato –apuntando a los tipos que venían en camino- valla se nota que fueron a buscar a varios amigos, deben haber en ese grupo mínimo unos 35, seria 2 contra 35 que simple –decía tranquilamente

Ren: oye¡ dame_tsuna deja de ignorarnos –gritaba ren mientras le reclamaba a tsuna- somos 26 por el amor a la humanidad, te aniquilaremos maldito-apuntándole a tsuna

Tsuna: oigan por aquí –asiéndole señas a los tipos que se habían enfrentado antes- nos buscan a nosotros no es cierto –ante esto ren, se termino deprimiendo ganándose agachado en un lado (rinconcito emo)- hey ren y que hay de ti y tu grupo no van a pelear –ante lo dicho por tsuna recupero su animo

Ren: asi es dame, te haremos pedazos – liberando fuegos por los ojos de la emoción- ya veras como esto no durara ni un segundo

Tsuna: muy bien entonces golpeen a esos matones –con una sonrisa en la cara y con tranquilidad obvia- vamos, vamos, atácalos

Ren: que acaso me tomas el pelo, es a ti a quien atacaremos –con enojo obvio en su rostro- pedazo de basura te acabare –en ese momento ren se abalanzo contra tsuna, antes de que el golpe llegara a tsuna, este solo tomo la mano de ren y lo lanzo sobre el árbol, dejándolo atrapado, ren trato de liberarse pero no pude por tanto- aagh, no puedo salir de aquí, maldición, chicos ataquen –ante la orden el grupo de 25 chicos bajo el mando de ren atacaron a tsuna e hibari, aparte de el grupo de 35 que también se encontraba presente para vengarse

Hibari: hn. 60 contra 2 es muy aburrido, no duraran más de 2 minutos –decía con cara de aburrimiento

Tsuna: oye, oye, hibari-san no les des falsas esperanzas, en realidad no duraran ni 1 minutos –decía tsuna riéndose, con cara muy inocente- que dices 30 y 30 –recibiendo solo un asentimiento de parte de hibari- el que derrota sus 30 mas rápido gana –ante esto hibari se emociono un poco y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

-una vez los enemigos estuvieron a una distancia aceptable, tsuna e hibari comenzaron a atacar, tsuna propino una ráfaga de golpes con una precisión tan grande que todos los golpes le dieron en la barbilla a sus enemigos acabando con 5 de su lado, mientras por su lado hibari guardo sus tonfas y casi sin dar un paso, logro golpear en la nuca a 7 de ellos, tsuna sonrió al ver a hibari que se estaba tomando el reto bastante bien, sobre todo por que incluso guardo sus tonfas para que para ambos fuera mas parejo, aparte de que observaba cada movimiento que hacia tsuna, en ese momento tsuna se gano en su posición con las manos a los lados y comenzó a dar vueltas, golpeando a 15 enemigos en el cuello dejándolos inconcientes al instante, al ver eso hibari no pudo evitar emocionarse, y comenzó a dar golpes tan rápidos y fuertes que apenas tocar al oponente los derribaba, era como una bestia y acabo a 13 enemigos de su lado, al ver esto tsuna e hibari sonrieron

Tsuna: hey, hibari-san, este es el desempate –diciendo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante la cual hibari retribuyo- limitador roto ¡puño gigante!, esto es casi como un arma asi que puedes usar tus tonfas –hibari sacando sus tonfas le sonrió a tsuna haciéndole señas para reanudar- pelea

-en ese momento tanto tsuna como hibari decidieron acabar con quienes le quedaban de un solo golpe, así que tsuna dio un golpe con tanta fuerza que logro golpear a uno de sus enemigos acabando con los 10 de un movimiento como un efecto domino, mientras tanto hibari dio una serie de golpes rápidos con sus tonfas y acabo con sus 10 enemigos restantes en un parpadeo, luego se vieron a ambos rodeados de matones en el suelo, todos inconcientes, ren que se encontraba en el árbol aun se mantenía oculto ya que esperaba se olvidaran de el, al ver semejante muestra de fuerza de parte de el niño azabache y del supuesto dame, solo podía quedarse mirándolos sin habla, completamente pasmado

Tsuna: mmm… me parece que hemos acabado al mismo tiempo –decía tsuna mientras le entregaba una sonrisa a hibari

Hibari: hn. claro que no, yo termine primero –al ver la cara llena de confianza de tsuna, pensó que quizás tsuna decía la verdad, pero quería asegurarse- hey tu, el chico que cuelga de el árbol

Ren: yo no cuelgo del árbol –decía mientras daba un movimiento repentino, provocando que se resbalara y quedara colgado enredado con unas ramas- que rayos¡ acaso eres psíquico –hibari solo ase su típico hn ignorando la pregunta de ren- por que me pasa esto –apunto de llorar pensando que moriría por el castigo de hibari

Hibari: te pasa por molestar a el pequeño –ganándose una cara de sorpresa de parte de ren- tu viste quien gano verdad –dándole una mirada desafiante a ren que lo hizo temblar de miedo

Ren: Empate¡, fue una empate¡ vi la pelea todo el tiempo y ambos acabaron a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo, -decía completamente muerto de miedo, hibari solo sonrió ante la afirmación de ren, lo que despertó su curiosidad-eeeemmmm… por que te ríes, que es tan gracioso

Hibari: el desempate, es hora -mirando a tsuna que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le brindo una sonrisa y luego dio un salto y se fue del lugar seguido de hibari

Ren: que acaba de pasar –de pronto el árbol donde esta fue golpeada por todos los tipos que recobraron la conciencia- uuuuggh, duele, gracias chicos

Sujeto1: lo siento ren-san, jejeje, pero no ayudaste en nada y saliste intacto de la pelea, y sin embargo nosotros salimos todos lastimados –ren miro temeroso como todos los tipos de el lugar preparaban sus nudillos- no es nada en contra tuya, de hecho eres nuestro amigo, pero aremos que sea justo, ya que tu empezaste esto y saliste ileso, nosotros nos encargaremos de el daño que recibas jajajjajaja –todos con mirada maliciosa mientras ren se volvía a deprimir

Ren: por que a mí –deprimido apunto de ser golpeado por sus compañeros, que obviamente no lo golpearan fuerte simplemente lo lastimaran un poco en venganza por el daño que les provoco la pelea que inicio

-en un lugar a unos metros de distancia se encontraban peleando hibari contra tsuna, era una pelea bastante pareja, tsuna trato de dar un golpe a hibari en la cara, pero este uso su brazo para desviar el golpe y al mismo tiempo para tratar de golpear a tsuna en el pecho, a lo que tsuna aprovecho la desviación de su puño como impulso para esquivar el movimiento, y dando un golpe de palmas a hibari quien tomo de las manos y las desvió hacia abajo, lo que no tuvo efecto ya que tsuna aprovecho esa oportunidad para dar un salto y golpear a hibari con una patada de hacha, la cual este esquivo rápidamente y trato de golpear a tsuna con una patada en la cara la cual tsuna esquivo, una vez ambos recuperaron el equilibrio ambos chocaron patadas retrocediendo y luego se dieron una ráfaga de golpes, de los cuales ninguno toco a su oponente, una vez estuvieron algo cansados, pero ambos con sonrisas en sus caras

hibari: que pasa? –ganándose una cara de sorpresa de parte de tsuna- realmente debes limitar tu fuerza, e visto como peleas al romper limitadores y tu poder actual no es nada comparado como cuando peleas sin limitador

Tsuna: vaya, realmente estas atento a los hechos –dándole a hibari una sonrisa- si, ciertamente esta no es toda mi fuerza, sin embargo, tu estas usando casi toda tu fuerza, aparte tengo ordenes de no pelear al máximo, estoy en entrenamiento y aun soy muy joven para soportar ciertos niveles, hay muchas personas mucho mas fuertes que yo, por eso debo ser mas fuerte, lamentablemente como dijo kai en este lugar no hay gente fuerte

Hibari: hn, entiendo, sin embargo, hace una excepción para esta pelea, esto es algo que e esperado con ansias –decía sonriente mientras se acercaba a tsuna- y bien?

Kai: de acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez –decía muy animado mientras aparecía saltando de un techo- solo por esta vez tsuna tendrá permiso para romper limitadores pero solo 4 de ellos aun le cuesta liberar mas de esa cantidad y hibari no esta preparado para esa presión -hibari miraba a kai con cara de disgusto mientras tsuna lo miraba impresionado por lo dicho por su amigo

Hibari: quien eres? Y por que dices que no estoy listo para ese tipo de presión –preguntaba un hibari curioso y enojado ante la afirmación

Tsuna: hibari-san, te presento a kai-san, el me a enseñado todo lo que se y es quien se encarga de entrenarme, y creo que tiene razón, depende de la liberación de energía que no todos pueden soportar la presión, ya sea el usuario de esta o el oponente, yo por lo general me quito 3 limitadores ya que si me quito mas de cuatro mi cuerpo no soporta la presión, y solo tengo un tiempo limitado de uso de estos dependiendo de mi entrenamiento

Kai: existe un método para igualar a tsuna, pero en un cuerpo que no esta entrenado para romper limitadores o usar llamas, la presión será mas grande por lo que tendrá que soportar mayor presión y su tiempo será menor

Hibari: empecemos –hibari inmediatamente ataco a tsuna sin embargo este esquivo rápidamente

Tsuna: ruptura de limitadores ¡puño gigante! ¡Cuerpo de acero! ¡Piernas de guepardo! ¡Concentración del cielo!

Kai: muy bien es hora –kai comienza a liberar unas llamas púrpura las cuales comienzan a resonar en hibari, las llamas comienzan a salir de sus tonfas- escucha hibari si tienes algo por lo que luchar entonces, las llamas crecerán y se harán mas fuertes, pero obviamente la presión generada para jóvenes como ustedes será grande también –aun ante la afirmación de kai, hibari se concentro en su razón para pelear esa pelea y sus llamas se hicieron mas fuertes, por lo que sigue dando ataques consecutivos a tsuna- uffff estos niños realmente son algo de temer

-luego de 3 minutos de enfrentamiento, el cuerpo de tsuna y de hibari ya estaba en sus limites, aunque a diferencia de tsuna, lo único que mantenía a hibari aun en pie fue su voluntad

Kai: Hey¡ tsuna, solo existe una manera de terminar esta batalla, de otra manera hibari podría morir –ante las palabras de kai, tsuna se comenzó a preocupar aun mas de lo que ya estaba- si quieres salvarlo míralo a los ojos y descubrirás como ganar esa pelea

Hibari: no la ganaras –tsuna no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran los ojos de hibari, luego de unos momentos sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de hibari, tsuna lo vio y lo entendió todo- que harás ahora

Tsuna: perdiste –tsuna le dio una sonrisa a hibari y al acercarse lo suficiente lo abrazo- te entiendo hibari-san, se porque peleas, se por que no te rindes, comparto eso contigo, el continuar y el deseo de proteger las cosas que amas, eso a hecho que podamos estar tranquilamente el uno con el otro, aun sin conocernos, no estas solo hibari-san, recuerda la gente desea la soledad pero nadie puede soportarla, por eso yo sigo en pie, y te entregue mi fuerza en mas de una ocasión asi como tu lo hiciste conmigo –ante estas palabras hibari no pudo evitar sonreír, y botar sus tonfas, luego cayo desmayado

Kai: uffff me temo que también debo hacerlo con este, no te molesta verdad tsuna –tsuna solo miro a kai con una sonrisa- bien en ese caso empezare

Tsuna: kai puedes dejarle algo a hibari de mi parte –kai asiente con la cabeza- es un libro, tu dijiste que las conexiones algún día se recobraran no es asi, pues yo se que a hibari-san le gustan los animales asi que pensé que este libro seria un buen regalo para el aunque no tuve tiempo de comprarlo pero lo pagare mañana

Kai: claro tsuna, algún día esta nube cubrirá el cielo y volara libre gracias a el

Tsuna: y cuando lo haga, yo estaré hay, para recordarle el camino, a esta nube que solo el cielo conoce, saludos hibari-san


	8. el cielo que ayudo al rayo

Unos días más tarde

+tsuna y lambo  
- era un día cualquiera en la escuela de tsuna, tsuna estaba prestando atención a las clases, pero actuaba como si no entendiera nada, yamamoto dormía, con un cuaderno al frente de su cara para que no se notara que dormía, kyoko y hana estaban hablando sobre la materia escolar, y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aburridos

Profesor: yamamoto despierta –golpeándolo suavemente con un libro en la cabeza- vamos, vamos despierta

Yamamoto: eh?, oh, lo siento sensei ajjajajajaj –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- no volverá a ocurrir sensei

Profesor: eso espero yamamoto –mientras vuelve a golpear suavemente la cabeza de yamamoto- bien retomemos la clase

Tsuna: mmm… que hago –pensaba para si mismo tsuna- debo hablar con yamamoto o no, y que hay de kyoko, esto me tiene con una duda muy grande, pero si kai dice que no lo haga entonces no lo haré, el siempre sabe lo que hace

Kai: hey¡ tsuna como van las clases –entra kai por dios sabe donde y se inca en la meza de tsuna saludándolo a todo pulmón- que sucede tsuna por que esa cara

Tsuna: kai-san no debe hacer tanto ruido estamos en clases

Profesor: óigame, no se quien es usted, pero no puede entrar a la clase a interrumpir –decía furioso el profesor- me esta escuchando

Kai: escucha tsuna tengo que decirte algo importante –ignorando completamente al profesor, algo que por obvias razones lo molesto mas

Profesor: escúcheme, no se haga que no existo –sin soportar mas la actitud de kai, quien estaba asiendo reír a los alumnos con sus movimientos y cosas raras que hacia, el profesor le lanzo una tiza, tsuna miro confiado en que kai evadiría o atraparía la tiza sin embargo

Kai: eh? que fue eso –a lo que yamamoto riéndose apunto al profesor- oh, lo siento no me di cuenta que estaba en clases, como vi que nadie esta prestando atención supuse que no había clases, o será simplemente que es tan aburrido que nadie lo escucha –decía kai en tono infantil y burlón, lo que solo hacia que el profesor se enfadara mas y los alumnos se rieran mas- en fin, ahora a lo importante –sin tomar en cuenta al profesor de nuevo- tsuna, vamos a salir de este lugar un rato te tengo una clase especial

Profesor: espere un momento, quien se cree que es, no solo se ha burlado de mis clases, sino que además tiene el descaro de venir aquí y sacar a uno de mis estudiantes –lo miraba seriamente recuperando la poca compostura que tenia antes de llegar kai- no se quien se cree que es, pero no puede sacar a un alumno y punto

Kai: que no puedo?, jajajjajaja déjese de bromear, yo puedo sacar de aquí a quien se me antoje, después de todo soy un inversionista muy importante para esta institución, y poseo el 50% de las acciones de la escuela –decía riéndose y asiendo burlas al profesor, quien solo observaba a kai creyendo que hablaba tonterías- no se da cuenta que en otras palabras soy su jefe, si no me cree lo contacto con el director ahora mismo –sacando un celular y marcando un numero de celular- hola director, si soy yo kai, si estoy bien y usted, que bueno, bueno le quería decir que quiero sacar a tsunayoshi sawada pero el profesor de turno no me deja, asi es, para un clase especial conmigo, –decía alegremente y el profesor solo lo miraba con nerviosismo- ah casi se me olvida –poniendo una voz mas seria, de tal modo que tanto el profesor, los alumnos e incluso tsuna se comenzaron a atemorizar- ellos vienen para acá, y déjeme decirle que si quiere mi protección, debe seguir mis reglas, aparte de que soy su jefe asi que sacare a tsuna, y usted hablara con su trabajador o los dejare solos, para que se las arreglen, ah por cierto, llegan hoy –recuperando su tono normal- bueno hable con el ahora –dándole el celular al profesor para que hable

Profesor: Hola señor director –decía algo nervioso

Director: escúchame, debes dejar que tsunayoshi salga, es una orden de kai-sama, el es nuestro jefe –decía con horror y mucho miedo en su voz- sin el, este lugar no existiría, el nos salvo hace un año aproximadamente para mantener la escuela, y a ustedes les dejo su empleo, aparte de eso –deteniéndose un poco

Profesor: señor director –hablando mas bajo tratando de que kai no lo escuche- entiendo que el tal vez sea nuestro jefe, pero, tan importante es el para provocarle ese miedo, quien es el? –con obvio temor a que lo descubran

Director: créeme, es mejor que este de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra, no solo es el mayor inversionista y nuestro jefe por poseer la mitad de las acciones de la escuela, aparte es un maestro en diversas áreas y es el único capas de protegernos de lo que se avecina, el mundo esta en una guerra continua en las sombras, una que solo unos pocos conocen, algunos miembros de hospitales y escuelas, o jefes políticos, o incluso empresas, y créeme que tu eres uno de los pocos que a escuchado esto de mi pero, nuestra escuela y algunas de las tiendas y personas en namimori están en esa guerra, o por lo menos participaban de esas, como yo en mi juventud, y kai-sama es una persona que en ese mundo oculto, jamás a perdido, por eso es tan importante que nos cuide y nos respalde, y en cuanto a sus deseos deben ser todos cumplidos, después de todo no se sabe por cuanto tiempo tendremos su protección antes de que nos abandone, pero por lo menos este día lo nesecitamos mas que nunca antes o nuestra escuela y todos en ella pereceremos –el profesor con profundo temor, ya no sabia que pensar de kai, pero sabia que no podía desobedecerlo por que lo podría pagar, y no tenia planeado averiguar de primera mano su castigo

Profesor: entendido señor, okay, adiós –cortando la llamada, toma el celular y se lo entrega a kai, luego se pone de rodillas inclinándose mucho hacia kai- disculpe mi insolencia kai-sama, yo ahora entiendo algo de lo que pasa- kai solo lo miraba y no le dijo nada, al no tener respuesta el profesor levanto la cabeza y se dirigió a tsuna- sawada, puedes ir con kai-sama, vamos ve rápido

Tsuna: okay –con mucha confusión, y aun algo confundido por la forma en que vio a kai, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería ver nunca a kai enojado, luego tomo sus cosas y se levanto- muchas gracias sensei

Kai: jajajjajaja vaya, no seas tan formal hombre –dirigiéndose al sensei mientras mostraba un tono infantil y alegre- lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ese momento aunque esas dudas serán contestadas en su momento –ganándose una cara de sorpresa de parte del sensei- sigue trabajando tan duro como hasta ahora, no eres el mejor maestro, ni el mas paciente pero si eres dedicado y eso lo aprecio, no se hasta cuando me mantendré ayudando directamente a esta institución asi que aprovechen de enseñar lo mejor que puedan si –el sensei comienza a sonreír formándose lagrimas en sus ojos, pero el no sabia por que era, no sabia si era por que alguien lo entendía o por que le entregaron algo que le faltaba desde ase mucho, pero se sentía bien, luego asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a kai

Profesor: gracias, kai-sama

Kai: de nada, muy bien vamos tsuna, adiós niños –todos se despedían de kai, mientras este se iba por la ventana con tsuna en brazos- muy bien tsuna, hoy tienes una misión, que es parte de tu entrenamiento

Tsuna: cual es mi misión kai-san –con gran decisión es sus ojos

Kai: vendrá una familia de la mafia a namimori con una cantidad no superior a 150 hombres enemigos, y solo vendrán 20 hombres y un niño a salvar namimori, pues tal parece la mafia enemiga es mas grande que las aliadas que ayudan para acá, y algunas de las mas importantes están teniendo problemas actualmente con una guerra masiva que se creo, aunque es una mini guerra –tsuna simplemente escuchaba, sin poder creer la información que entraba a sus oídos

Tsuna: Espera kai-san como que un grupo enemigo de 150 hombres y que es eso de que el otro grupo trae un niño, podría pasar como con lo de gokudera, quedaron vivos 3, 4 sumando a gokudera y esa vez solo eran 50, que pasara? –decía con obvio terror y algo de enojo por escuchar sobre semejante tontería que era enfrentar a un grupo tan grande con uno tan pequeño

Kai: bueno, la diferencia es que esa vez eran mafiosos de vongola, la actual familia mas fuerte del mundo, por eso lograron matar a 15 hombres aun con una clara desventaja, mataron al doble de hombres que el otro equipo el cual como tu dices tenia a 50 mafiosos, en este caso es peor, la familia bovino es una familia muy débil, su único punto fuerte es su arsenal de largo alcance, que en esta batalla será algo positivo, pero muy destructivo –decía seriamente y repentinamente hablando como un niño despreocupado- en cuanto al niño que tren no te preocupes, es un año mayor que tu, tiene nueve años

Tsuna: y eso se supone que me debe animar –decía tsuna alterado de tal manera que kai solo podía reír ante la repentina actitud de tsuna

Kai: no te preocupes durara poco ya veras –decía confiado kai, reconfortando a tsuna, quien se calmo de inmediato- según tu entrenamiento actualmente deberías derrotar a 30 enemigos de el nivel que vienen, con sus armas los 20 bovinos deberían ganarle por lo menos a unos 30 también, hacer que el chico pelee es tu misión y trabajar en equipo con el, si todo sale bien el derrotara a unos 10 lo que en parejas les dará un total de 40 enemigos para ustedes, me pidieron que le borre la memoria si ve algo muy importante para mi, ya que si información sobre mi se filtra el mundo oculto entraría en caos, de tal manera que todo el mundo estaría en peligro, eso los jefes actuales de la mafia lo saben, y tu lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande –tsuna solo asiente, y luego se pone a pensar

Tsuna: que hay de ti kai-san

Kai: yo tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que tu serás el encargado del ataque, para tu protección usaras una mascara –kai le da una mascara blanca a tsuna que solo tiene ojos para ver- yo are algo rápido y cuando vuelva me dejan los otros 80 que queden a mí

Tsuna: okay –tsuna trato de calmarse ante la idea, pero la capto demasiado rápido como para estar tranquilo, por fin vería pelear a kai

-unos minutos mas tarde, tsuna estaba en una zona vacía cercana a su ciudad y estaba reunido con los bovino en representación de kai, aunque trato de encontrar al niño no pudo

Sujeto 1: asi que tu eres, el chico de 8 años que esta entrenando kai, verdad –tsuna solo asiente- vaya, es emocionante que una persona bajo su tutela nos este ayudando, independiente si es un niño, alguien que es entrenado por un ancestro es incluso mas raro que el hecho de que los ancestros ayuden a una familia de la mafia, ni siquiera con los que poseen una historia –decía felizmente mientras estaba sentado viendo a tsuna, a quien le habían cambiado el traje completo, y usaba ropa negro con naranjo, la mascara blanca y una capa negro con naranjo

Sujeto 3: no escuchaste el mismo kai vendrá a ayudarnos, este niño esta aquí por lambo –decía el otro sujeto mientras limpiaba un rifle de francotirador- por supuesto que llegara mas tarde

Sujeto 1: en serio? –decía emocionado ante la idea de pelear junto a kai- no puedo creerlo, el se presentara ante nosotros, jajajaj están pasando muchas cosas insólitas para nuestra familia en un día, pelearemos con un pequeño grupo, contra un grupo de unas 7 veces y media nuestro grupo, nos ayudara el discípulo de un ancestro, quien aparte ayudara a lambo, y aparte un ancestro peleara a nuestro lado

Sujeto 2: no te emociones –decía mas seriamente mientras cargaba varias pistolas y las ponía en su cinturón- debemos preocuparnos de acabar con ellos, no pierdan de vista el objetivo –a lo que los otros asintieron- me pregunto como nos ira?

Tsuna: su grupo de 20 aun con sus armas solo acabara con 30, yo solo acabare con 30, lambo acabara con 10 y kai-san con 80 –decía seriamente tsuna, sonaba casi como si estuviera viendo el futuro, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de todos, quienes luego de un rato se ponen a reír

Sujeto 1: jajajajjajajajaj, lambo acabar con 10, jajajjajaja, antes de que eso pase yo habré sido salvado por un hombre de la selva y me habrá matado una hormiga –decía burlándose de tsuna- de donde sacaste menuda suposición, te creía hasta la parte en que dijiste que solo acabarías con 30, y todos nosotros con suerte alcanzaríamos esa cantidad, pero eso de que lambo acabe a 10 es imposible –todos seguían riendo

Tsuna: kai-san me dijo eso –a lo que todos quedaron en silencio- mi trabajo es hacer que suceda, kai me dijo que si cumplo bien mi deber, esos serán los resultados finales del combate, ahora díganme donde esta lambo –de pronto, apareció detrás de el, un niño un poco mas alto que el, con una camisa de estampado de vaca, y pelo en afro liso, aparte de unos cuernos en su cabeza, el niño tenia un ojo cerrado y tenia un aire muy sereno- asi que tu eres lambo, es un placer

Lambo: el placer es todo mió, niño mascara –decía con cortesía

Tsuna: lambo, me gustaría probar tu fuerza de combate, y de hecho bajo ordenes no te puedes negar –decía tsuna, mirando detenidamente al niño, que a pesar de tener un aire de madures, debía ser muy débil como para que se rieran asi sus compañeros, con solo mencionar que vencería a 10 enemigos, ante esto lambo solo asintió - bien comencemos

-tsuna para probar la fuerza de lambo no rompió ningún limitador y peleo con su fuerza normal, lambo por su parte, se inclino un poco liberando electricidad de sus cuernos, lo cual impresiono a tsuna, en el momento en que lambo ataco tsuna simplemente evadió el cabezazo de lambo dándole una palmada en la espalda provocando que se cayera

Lambo: snif.. snif, de…bo.. so..por..tar… snif bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa –lambo rompe en llanto asiendo que sus compañeros se rían de el, mientras eso pasaba tsuna solo miraba a lambo recordando esos momentos en que lloraba- dejen de reírse de mi snif.. snif.. bbb… yo puedo enfrentarlos –ante eso los compañeros se rieron mas- y…yo … si …p snif… puedo proteger a es….ta snif snif… familia –ante eso tsuna solo abraza a lambo acariciando su cabeza, recordando que el también era asi

Tsuna: no llores lambo, eso no te ayudara, créeme, si quieres proteger esta familia, pelea con tu ultima voluntad –ante la calidez de las palabras de tsuna y su aire fraternal, lambo paro de llorar y asintió con la cabeza a tsuna, quien pronto voltio a los bovino con otro aire- saben que si kai-san, sabe que se burlaron de un niño por no poder hacer algo, los acabara el mismo, yo mismo lo haría –ante esto un frió recorrió el cuerpo de los bovino y se espantaron ante el aura de tsuna- si van a hacer algo, con este niño, que dice que son su familia, entonces no se ríen de el, ustedes lo ayudan, entendido –todos asintieron sin querer tener problemas ni con tsuna, ni mucho menos con kai

Sujeto 4: señor –dirigiéndose a tsuna, los enemigos han llegado a la zona señor –ante esto, tsuna miro a todos y cada uno de los bovino incluyendo a lambo, y les hizo una señal

Tsuna: es hora hombres, vamos a pelear –caminando hacia el lugar de pelea, seguido de todos los bovinos quienes levantando sus armas

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii¡

-unos minutos mas tarde tsuna estaba peleando a mitad de el campo de batalla, dejándole la larga distancia a los bovinos, y dejando a lambo como guardián de los otros, para asegurarse que no saliera tan lastimado

Tsuna: ruptura de limitadores ¡puño gigante! ¡Cuerpo de acero! ¡Piernas de guepardo! ¡Concentración del cielo! –tsuna quitándose los limitadores estaba peleando perfectamente contra unos 30 enemigos, mientras los bovinos los exterminaban desde distancia, lamentablemente habían muchos guerreros hábiles que lograban darle golpes a tsuna, y otros que lograban avanzar e incluso herir a los bovinos desde la distancia

Sujeto 3: aaaaaaaagh, me dieron maldición –decía el hombre herido de un brazo y una pierna- esto es difícil

Sujeto 2: mantengámoslos así, piensen que si no estuviera ese chico adelante, no estaríamos vivos en este momento, por eso hay que darlo todo –recibiendo un grito de aceptación de parte de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto ve que alguien sale de los alrededores para atacar- cuidado –el ataque iva directo al sujeto 3

Sujeto 3: mierda, moriré -pensaba para si mismo, sin embargo al no morir, abrió los ojos y vio a lambo al lado de el, quien había golpeado por sorpresa a su atacante- lambo me salvaste

Lambo: por supuesto –con una sonrisa, de pronto alguien mas apareció y golpeo a lambo enviándolo lejos- aaaaaaaaaagh, duele

Sujeto: 2 y 3: lambo¡ -ante el grito tsuna miro para atrás y vio a un grupo que estaba atacando a lambo, ante esto retrocedió rápidamente para proteger a lambo

Sujeto 3: maldición me cuesta darles, con estas heridas –disparando a quienes querían matar a lambo, matando solo a un par de ellos- lambo¡ -justo antes de que el golpe llegara a lambo todos vieron la silueta de un joven, era tsuna que recibió una cuchillada en la costilla y en un brazo, a tsuna se le callo la mascara pero gracias a la capa y su cabello nadie a excepción de lambo le vio el rostro

Tsuna: lambo estas bien –lambo se sorprendió al ver, no solo el rostro de un niño que estaba mal herido y preocupado por alguien con algunos golpes, sino que también el de alguien cuya preocupación no le quitaba esa sonrisa que estaba usando para animarlo- lambo, si no puedes continuar vete, es tu oportunidad, yo me encargare de esto, en serio –acariciándole la cabeza a lambo mientras le entregaba una sonrisa, de pronto llega otro cuchillo que golpea en la espalda a tsuna- aaaaaaaagh

Enemigo 1: muestra tu cara enano, quiero ver quien nos causo tantos problemas, antes de su muerte –ante lo dicho lambo exploto, de pronto y no sabia por que su deseo de proteger a su familia y a tsuna fue tan grande que no aguanto mas estar viendo como lastiman a los miembros de su familia

Lambo: AAAAAAAAH¡ no toques a mi ni-san –gritaba lambo eufórico liberando tanta electricidad de los cuernos y mostrando tanto poder que todos en ambos bandos estaban impresionados- elettrico cornata, golpeando en un instante a 3 de los enemigos acabándolos- quien sigue –decía un lambo todo confiado

Tsuna: lambo –de pronto ante el y los bovino aparecieron unas grandes esferas de llamas amarillas, las que tocaron los cuerpos de todos, sanándolos- esto es… kai-san

Kai: tsuna hiciste tu trabajo mejor de lo esperado, de hecho lo hiciste tan bien que lambo acabara con 25 solo, tu con 30, los bovinos 30 y yo con 65, jajajajajaj

Sujeto 1: es kai ahora seguro ganamos –antes de que siquiera empezaran todos a moverse kai acabo con 33 de un golpe con sus manos encontra del suelo, ante esto todos tomaron mas confianza y atacaron- vamos todos –todos gritando con aceptación

Lambo: vamos ni-san –tsuna solo asiente- ¡elettrico cornata! –lambo continuo junto a tsuna y kai en el frente

-Luego de la llegada de kai, los bovinos ganaron rápidamente, pero

Sujeto 1: muchas gracias kai, de parte de todos le agradecemos a usted y a su pupilo por ayudar a crecer a lambo, aunque su actitud no cambio tanto, y sobre lambo –tsuna mira a kai- puede proceder con borrar su memoria, el esta diciendo que vio la cara del pequeño y usted lo sabe

Kai: dejare que las cosas pasen –recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de parte de el sujeto 1, luego kai apunto a lambo, quien de la alegría paso a golpear un árbol, cayéndole en la cabeza un arma muy pesada, la cual provoco que se desmayara- mmm.. jajajjajaja que cosas, según mi lectura de mente te olvido tsuna, creo que es el destino, bueno nos vamos ya despídete –tsuna aun seguía noqueado por lo ocurrido, no podía creer que a lambo se le borrara la memoria sola en un descuido, una vez supero lo ocurrido, procedió a despedirse- adiós a todos, y … adiós lambo, -con una sonrisa en su rostro- espero que algún día llegues a mi como un rayo, un rayo que se mantenga firme, protegiendo y atacando a lo que rodea este cielo, quiero que vuelvas, mi rayo


	9. el cielo antes de la niebla

Una semana después

+tsuna y amigos

-luego de la batalla al lado de la familia bovino, kai decidió que tsuna estaba preparado para hacer misiones y pasar a nuevos niveles de entrenamiento, luego de esto tsuna comenzó un entrenamiento con tiempo reducido pero con un mayor nivel de dificultad y de resultados ante lo que hace, luego de lo sucedido en la clase, a varios alumnos le comenzó a intrigar kai, y puesto que tsuna es el único que tiene un contacto mas directo y libre con el, comenzaron a preguntarle cosas, a las cuales tsuna simplemente les dijo algo simple o no les dijo nada, luego de un tiempo

Kai: muy bien alumnos –decía muy animado en la clase de tsuna- como saben, debo hacer una revisión de las materias y las clases de vez en cuando, puesto que soy el jefe y dueño de este lugar, asi que, hoy me pondré a jugar con ustedes, -decía alegremente, y los alumnos gritaban de alegría- y al decir jugar quiero decir hacerlos sufrir –decía con una voz mas malévola y burlona, a lo que todos los alumnos se asustaron, luego recuperando su tono normal- jajajajajajaj es broma, es broma, bueno en realidad depende de que se me antoje hacer jajajajajajaj –decía calmadamente mientras a los alumnos les caía una gota en la sien

Hana: sensei, que haremos entonces, o nos tendrá perdiendo el tiempo –dijo tranquilamente la niña, ganándose una mirada de todos los alumnos

Kai: jajajajajjaja, tienes muchas agallas niña, eso me agrada, bueno lo que aremos será básicamente una competencia de condición física, o mas bien dicho ustedes lo harán, serán 3 competencias en las que podrán participar todos los que quieran, de los cuales escogeré a los mejores para una misión –ante estas palabras los niños que ya estaban impresionados con las palabras de kai, ahora se encontraban confundidos, y comenzaron a hacer preguntas

Yamamoto: que clase de juegos haremos?, y cual será la misión? –dándole una sonrisa a kai, mientras se recostaba en sus brazos

Kai: muy buenas preguntas yamamoto, verán los juegos son 3: a los quemados, ajedrez, y carrera en el laberinto cambiante con equipos –ante la última nadie sabia que decir, ni que pensar, solo trataban de imaginarse de que seria- en cuanto a la misión es un conjunto de los factores que se pondrán a prueba en los juegos, pero básicamente será un juego de infiltración, se trata sobre entrar a una base y rescatar una cantidad de objetivos, se debe tener inteligencia coordinación y condición física, sobre todo por que tal vez les toque pelear, no es un juego asombroso –decía muy animado, mientras tsuna estaba preocupado en su puesto, mirando a kai nerviosamente- tsuna, en cuanto a ti, quiero hablar contigo afuera un momento

Tsuna: que sucede kai-san –le decía susurrando esperando que sus compañeros no escuchen desde el aula

Kai: tsuna, ponte tu traje para las misiones con la mascara y todo –tsuna se impresiono ante su respuesta- te daré la oportunidad de estar con algunas de las personas que quieres, pero no debes ser tu, todos creen que eres dame, asi que para proteger esa imagen, diré que te envié a tu casa por que podría ser muy peligroso para ti, y diremos que tu con el traje y la mascara puesta, es un estudiante mió de otra escuela, para que sea mas creíble esta competencia es libre asi que entraran hibari, ryohei, y otros mas –luego de eso entraron al salón, en cuanto a tsuna, saco sus cosas y se retiro y kai explico el por que lo hizo

al rato después, todos se estaban preparando para la competencia, aunque la mayoría estaba observando al chico de mascara y capucha que estaba hablando con kai, algunos se armaban en grupo, entre ellos los alumnos mas notorio eran, hibari quien estaba solo en un rincón, yamamoto quien estaba rodeado de compañeros, ryohei que se encontraba con hana y kyoko, y otros, luego de un rato comenzó el primer juego que era de los quemados

kai: están listos los 100 jugadores por lado –todos asienten- comiencen –sonando un silbato y lanzando un balón arriba, apenas toca el silbato, tsuna toma el balón en el aire rápidamente, y lo lanza sacando a 7 jugadores de un lado en un instante, justo antes de que el balón diera un segundo rebote hibari la toma y la lanza en contra de el enemigo, luego de rebotar golpeando a 3 de el lado contrario al suyo, ryohei le da un gancho al balón lanzándolo al aire, en el descenso del balón, lo atrapa yamamoto quien lanza con gran fuerza el balón contra hibari, quien lo evadió y este golpeo a otros 3 alumnos seguidamente- bien, hasta ahora equipo alfa 10 perdidas, equipo beta 3 perdidas, sigan asi –al cabo de unos pocos minutos solo quedaban 10 jugadores, entre los que se encontraba, yamamoto, hibari, ryohei, tsuna, mochida, kyoko, hana, haru, kuzakabe y kai quien se había convertido en un niño un poco mas bajo que yamamoto con un estilo de cabello similar, solo que de cabello blanco y ojos azules, y producto de una ilusión que creo, los alumnos incluyendo a tsuna lo veían que el estaba de arbitro, de manera que el equipo alfa tenia actualmente en su grupo a hibari, kuzakabe, mochida, kai, kyoko, hana, y haru, quienes lograron mantenerse gracias a que ryohei evitaba que le tiraran balones a su hermanita o por que kai y hibari detenían los lanzamientos, en lo que respecta al equipo beta actualmente poseía a 3 jugadores, quienes eran yamamoto, ryohei y tsuna

Kusakabe: kyo-san debemos acabar con ellos –decía algo temeroso mientras veía a hibari

Hibari: no me hables asi, o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro –decía con un aura asesina a su alrededor, la cual indicaba que no tendría piedad con los siguientes, ante esto yamamoto y ryohei se pusieron nerviosos

Ryohei: ven con todas tus fuerzas al extremo hibari –dando un grito que demostraba que no se rendiría

Yamamoto: jajaja, iremos con todo, en cuanto a ti chico de mascara que harás –mirando a tsuna con incertidumbre

Tsuna: pues voy a ganar –levantando el balón, lo lanzo de tal manera que en un tiro logro sacar a kyoko, hana y haru, sin golpearlas fuerte solo rozándolas suavemente- ahora si no se tendrán que contener –ante lo dicho yamamoto y ryohei observaron a tsuna, yamamoto asintió con la cabeza y

Ryohei: te lo agradezco al extremo¡ -alzando las manos para luego ponerse en una posición de box

Kai: vaya, vaya, asi que solo quedan 4 del equipo alfa y beta tiene 3 –decía con un tono infantil y despreocupado- es una lastima que –cambiando a un tono mas serio y tenebroso- este juego deba terminar

-ante de que se pudieran mover, tsuna golpeo a kusakabe y mochida que logro desviar la pelota para que la tirara hibari, hibari una vez tenia el balón lo lanza hacia yamamoto, pero tsuna lo intercepta y se lo pasa a su compañero, yamamoto lanza el balón y ryohei le da un golpe para aumentar la fuerza del tiro lamentablemente kai la bloquea sacrificándose, pero no sin antes lograr poner el balón en una posición exacta para que hibari la golpee sacando a ryohei y yamamoto del juego, con esto solo quedaron hibari y tsuna, sin embargo

Tsuna: kai-san, me retiro del juego –ganándose una mirada de todos, en especial de hibari, quien de todos modos lanzo la pelota a tsuna con todas sus fuerzas, pero para sorpresa de todos tsuna atrapo y destruyo el balón con una mano, y camino afuera de la cancha de juego, seguido de hibari quien lo siguió y lo detuvo

Hibari: pelea conmigo herbívoro –con mucha seriedad en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro

Tsuna: lo siento, pero no quiero –asiendo enojar a hibari- y por que dices tanto herbívoro –hibari simplemente se dio vuelta y saco un libro que tenia oculto en su ropa, tsuna al mirar mas fijamente se dio cuenta de que era el libro que el le dio a hibari, cuando le borraron la memoria

Kai: es interesante –tsuna solo miraba con incertidumbre a kai- yamamoto se mantiene a distancia mucho mas de las personas y demuestra mas emotividad que antes, ryohei dice extremo en todas sus oraciones, y hibari no para de leer el libro, e incluso emplea el vocabulario que sale en este, cada persona con la que tuviste contacto tiene algo de ti, ya sea una frase que le llego a lo mas profundo de su ser, o un objeto de recuerdo, por esas razones siéntete feliz tsuna, esas son las pruebas de que en el fondo, ellos quieren estar contigo –ante la idea tsuna sonrió placidamente y se emociono mucho- solo se paciente por un tiempo y podrás estar con ellos –ante esto tsuna solo asintió

-luego de un rato, hicieron los otros dos juegos, en ajedrez el ganador fue tsuna, seguido de kai que seguía haciendo de niño, hibari, hana y haru, quienes superaron a los 120 que quedaban de los 200 participantes anteriores, una vez toco la carrera en laberinto cambiante por equipos, kai comenzó a explicar las reglas a los 75 participantes que quedaban luego de perder en la anterior

Kai: bien chicos las reglas son simples –decía animosamente- ustedes entraran a un laberinto, este laberinto es especial, ya que tiene la capacidad de que las paredes cambien de posición, los equipos deben ser de 3, de los 75 jugadores que hay, ósea habrá 25 equipos, un atacante, un apoyo, y un informante, el deber de cada uno es simple, el atacante debe llegar a la bandera que estará al medio de el laberinto, pero solo valdrá si reúne 5 bandas que tendrán cada uno de los lideres o atacantes del otro equipo, como su nombre lo indica serán los únicos que podrán atacar a otros grupos, el apoyo se encarga de transmitir datos, protección y uno que otro suministro necesario, ya que dudo que los 5 equipos lleguen hay en menos de un día –con cara de impresión por parte de todos- el informante estará viendo la situación en estos televisores y debe transmitirle la información tanto de los cambios de terreno como de enemigos cercanos, esta información no llegara directamente a el atacante sino que será enviada a el apoyo, dudas o consultas –nadie hizo ningún ruido, simplemente trataban de digerir las reglas que a opinión de todos eran complicadas pero entendibles- bien en unos minutos mas diré los equipos

-luego de un rato kai nombro los equipos, entre ellos los mas sobresalientes eran el de ryohei, kyoko, hana, el equipo de hibari, kusakabe, haru y el de tsuna, yamamoto y kai, luego de unas cuantas conversaciones de los equipos comenzaron el encuentro, unas horas mas tarde

Kusakabe: kyo-san debemos doblar a la izquierda, debemos darnos prisa ya que de la derecha viene un equipo, si nos movemos un como mas rápidos los alcanzaremos y tomaremos su banda, eh? kyo-san? –decía tetsuya mientras veía a hibari a una distancia considerable de el, doblando a la derecha para morder asta la muerte a su presa

Haru: alcánzalo, rápido vamos no te quedes parado hay –kusakabe solo asintió y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar a hibari- ufffffffff, estos tipos son problemáticos, por lo menos tenemos tres bandas y con esta cuatro, pero no obedecen nada –haru estaba sentada en una de los muchos sillones colocados con escritorios para la competencia, se echaba relajadamente hacia atrás, algo enfadada de que no la escucharan los miembros de su equipo- cielos

Kyoko: hey, haru-chan como van los de tu equipo –decía kyoko quien estaba en el puesto al lado derecho de el de haru

Haru: bien, llevamos cuatro bandas, -decía animada la niña- pero no escuchan mucho –luego con un poco de pena- y que hay de ti kyoko-chan

Kyoko: emmm… -decía algo avergonzada la niña- bueno vamos bien pero, ni-san es algo, ya sabes, energético –decía mientras miraba la pantalla en la que se veía a hana y ryohei

Ryohei: ganaremos al extremo¡ -decía todo animado ryohei, mientras cargaba de caballito a hana quien trataba de que Ryohei se detuviera un momento

Hana: oye, detente, ni siquiera sabes a donde vas verdad –decía hana algo sonrojada y preocupada

Kyoko: hana-chan –decía con preocupación, al escuchar el tono hana se preocupo- están a punto de encontrarse con el chico enmascarado –ante lo dicho por kyoko, hana sabia por lo que había visto hasta el momento, que ryohei no podría enfrentarlo- por favor detén a mi hermano -hana asintió

Hana: hheeeeeyyyy¡ -dando un fuerte grito que hizo que ryohei cayera al suelo con hana encima, luego hana se levanto- escúchame un momento, kyoko esta preocupada por ti –decía enojada impresionando a ryohei- no podrías ir mas lento, si hubiéramos avanzado mas, nos habríamos encontrado al tipo de la mascara y habríamos perdido –impresionando a ryohei quien recordó como ese chico logro tan fácilmente reventar el balón y derrotar tan fácilmente a todos en los 2 juegos anteriores

Kai: jajajajaj parece que tiene mala suerte –hana volteo un momento y vio a kai con tsuna que estaban atrás de ellos- ustedes pasaron de largo la intersección, que lastima no lo detuviste a tiempo, sin embargo si los derrotamos, eso lo decide el-apuntando a tsuna- y bien que dice jefe –hana y ryohei estaban aterrados ante la idea de que fueran vencidos y sobre todo por tsuna, estaban temblando de miedo sin saber que hacer

Tsuna: vamonos –ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de ryohei y de hana- pueden continuar, no les haré nada, nosotros ya tenemos las 5 bandas y ustedes solo 3 asi que no seguiré golpeando a nadie –tsuna y kai se marcharon, pero las miradas de sorpresa no cesaban ante la idea de que ese chico ya tuviera las 5 bandas

Yamamoto: jajaja, valla señor enmascarado, que miedo les ocasionaste, sin embargo eres muy bueno por dejarlos seguir –luego se acomodo en el sillón- aunque ciertamente tenemos las 5 bandas, eso es bueno

Kyoko: wow, yamamoto-kun –yamamoto voltea su cara a su izquierda viendo a kyoko que estaba a su lado- es sorprendente que ya tengan las 5 bandas, por otra parte, les agradezco no pelear con mi oni-san –sonriendo con mucha gratitud hacia yamamoto, ante lo que yamamoto solo asintió y le sonrió

-luego de un rato los ganadores se vieron, en una de las muchas pantallas siendo el equipo de tsuna el 1° puesto, el de hibari el 2° puesto y el de ryohei el 3° puesto, luego de terminar los 3 juegos, kai organizo una gran fiesta en donde nombraría a los estudiantes que asistirían a la misión, durante la fiesta

Kai: hola a todos los estudiantes y participantes de estos juegos –decía animado tomando un micrófono y ganándose en un escenario- primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los participantes de estos juegos, espero que los hayan disfrutado, ahora procederé a nombrar a los 10 participantes de el juego o misión especial, -todos en silencio esperando los resultados- los ganadores son en orden: el tipo enmascarado, el raro peliblanco, hibari, yamamoto, ryohei, hana, kusakabe, kyoko, haru y mochida, y estos son los 10 jugadores que estarán en la misión especial que incluye, factores que se pusieron a prueba en cada uno de los juegos anteriores, ahora felicito a los jugadores y campeones de estos juegos –los 10 subieron a el escenario y comenzaron a saludar a los participantes y restos de personas presentes como padres y profesores, quienes les aplaudían y los vitoreaban- muy bien chicos la misión empezara mañana a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que nos vamos por unos días a un hotel de lujo con todo pago, incluyendo el viaje, cortesía de su servidor y volvemos en una semana, en esa semana debemos cumplir la misión en un día, lleven todo lo que crean necesario, -sonreía kai mientras veía las caras preocupadas de los chicos- creen que puedan superar esta misión

Tsuna: si –dando un paso al frente- si somos nosotros podremos lograrlo- ante esas palabras todos sonrieron y dieron un paso adelante apoyando a tsuna- listos chicos –kai miraba con una sonrisa como todos gritaban al unísono

Todos: SI¡


	10. la niebla que el cielo a llamado

Al día siguiente

+tsuna y mukuro

-luego de haberse reunido los chicos tomaron un vuelo a Italia en un jet privado, mas tarde en Italia se fueron a un hotel privado igualmente que le pertenecía a kai, quien les dio habitaciones y les dio la orden de reunirse en el gran salón después del almuerzo dándoles la tarde libre para que pidan y hagan lo que quieran mientras no se metan en problemas

Haru: wow, todavía no puedo creer que nos dejaran venir hasta aquí, tampoco puedo creer que fuéramos seleccionadas para la misión especial –decía haru mientras caminaba por las calles de Italia con kyoko y hana, y con 6 guarda espaldas que les dio kai, quienes estaban encargados de darles lo que quisieran y de cuidarlas

Kyoko: si, a mi también me cuesta creerlo, aunque creo que tenemos mucha suerte pues llegamos entre los 10 últimos en cada competencia –decía kyoko con una sonrisa la cual fue reciproca por parte de ambas amigas

Hana: oooh, chicas miren una pastelería –apuntando a una que se encontraba en la calle de al frente de ellas, luego de que las tres observaron por unos segundos la pastelería hana se voltio hacías sus guarda espaldas- disculpen pero tendrían la amabilidad de comprarnos unos pasteles –los hombres asintieron y las llevaron a la pastelería- gracias –decía con una sonrisa

Haru y kyoko: muchas gracias, vamos, a comer juntos –dándole una sonrisa a los hombres, quienes solo sonrieron ante la actitud de las pequeñas

-mientras tanto los chicos seguían en el hotel, reunidos por tsuna para hablar de la misión

Yamamoto: Entonces enmascarado, por que nos has reunido a nosotros aquí –decía con un aire de tranquilidad

Tsuna: para hablar de la misión –impresionando a los presentes, menos a kai en su forma de niño- no se de que se trate, pero no es primera vez que voy a una misión con kai-san, por lo que se que no son fáciles

Ryohei: eso no importa al extremo, por que la superaremos al extremo –gritaba energético como siempre

Kai: jajajjajaja me cuesta creer que se te haga difícil una misión, sobretodo por que es un juego no? –ante lo dicho por kai, todos a excepción de tsuna quedaron pensando, es cierto que se supone que es un juego ,así que, que tan difícil puede ser, pero si un tipo como el enmascarado no lo encuentra fácil, quizás que tipo de misión seria- saben, no es tan difícil saber que tipo de misión será –ganándose una mirada seria y de sorpresa de todos- recuerden que el dijo algo sobre una infiltración, aparte que dijo que cada factor será probado en esta misión, ósea es obviamente una infiltración lo mas probable que con el objetivo de rescate, tendremos que pasar por una seria de combates mientras buscamos los objetivos, lo mas probable es que habrán equipos de tres como en el ultimo juego, no creen –todos afirmaron ante esto kai solo rió- me iré preparando necesitare comer mucho para acumular energía un pequeño descanso y algo para despejar la mente, nos vemos –saliendo del salón, dejando a un grupo de 6 estudiantes pensativos

Mochida: me cuesta creer que nos cueste si tenemos a hibari y al enmascarado, sin embargo, eso no significa que será fácil, si lo que dice ese tipo raro es cierto, entonces –decía con preocupación y nerviosismo- podríamos fallar la misión

Hibari: no fallaremos, herbívoro –decía un hibari completamente calmado y confiado- yo los morderé hasta la muerte a todos, ustedes solo no me estorben

Kusakabe: espera kyo-san –decía preocupado- no olvide que no solo estamos hombres, también están las chicas aquí para la misión, -ante lo dicho todos en la sala reaccionaron ante la situación- dígame enmascarado, alguna vez has salido lastimado en alguna misión

Tsuna: si, lo e hecho, e salido lastimado en misiones –ganándose una cara de incertidumbre y duda de todos

Yamamoto: espera un momento, no se supone que la misión es un juego –ante esto tsuna no sabia que responder hasta que pensó en algo

Tsuna: las misiones se realizan de tal manera, que sean un entrenamiento tanto mental y físico que nos lleva a superar nuestros propios limites, y por lo general tienen objetivos fijos y positivos, también nos enseñan a lidiar con grandes dificultades y problemas, un ejemplo de esto seria ayudarnos a trabajar en equipo, mantenerse siempre alerta incrementar nuestra inteligencia y cosas por el estilo, yo por mi parte siempre aprendo algo en estas misiones, y –se detuvo un poco para ver la reacción de los demás- estas siempre son difíciles, pero gracias a ello siempre me hago mas fuerte –dicho la ultima palabra podía ver como yamamoto y ryohei se habían emocionado un poco al escuchar los tipos de cosas que se conseguían en las misiones y los retos que representan, hibari por su parte se emociono al escuchar que podría hacer algo difícil, que incluso le costaba a el enmascarado, y que además se haría fuerte, pensando en la clase de gente que enfrentaría, por su parte tanto mochida como kusakabe estaban algo nerviosos pero decididos a continuar con la misión, mientras kai sonreía mientras los observaba, por detrás de la puerta

-al rato después de cenar todos se reunieron en el gran salón, una vez se reunieron todos, kai procedió a dar las instrucciones de la misión

Kai: muy bien chicos, las cosas son de la siguiente forma, la misión consta en infiltrase a la base de la familia estraneo, rescatar a los niños que nos encontremos y derrotar a todos los del edificio, entendido –todos los niños estaban callados- será algo difícil, pero cuento con ustedes

Mochida: eh, disculpe kai-san, pero de que manera será el procedimiento de infiltración –ganándose una mirada de todos-creo que, todos tenemos esa duda

Kai: eh? no es obvio, será como en el ultimo juego, solo con pequeñas diferencias –ante esto todos sintieron curiosidad pero se alegraron de cierta manera- en esta ocasión habrá 4 atacantes, 4 apoyos y 2 informantes –todos se sorprendieron ante esto

Yamamoto: espere, por que no escogió 12 personas en vez de 10, asi los cuatro grupos estarían mejor formados no?

Kai: eso es por que mientras menos informantes mejor, sin embargo no puedo tener a un informante para todos, asi que decidí 2 informantes y e escogido a las mejores para el trabajo, kyoko y haru –ante esto las chicas se impresionaron y observaron detenidamente a kai, ante de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa kai prosiguió- ustedes para evitar que salgan lastimadas por cualquier situación, serán las informantes y usaran estos computadores con conexión a las diversas cámaras de la base enemiga, yo me encargare de su protección, ya que este juego es muy extremo, la base desde donde iniciamos la operación y a donde debemos volver es una casona abandonada cerca de la base enemiga, haru tu te encargaras de distribuir la información a el tío raro –apuntando a si mismo en versión niño- y a mochida, en cuanto a kyoko, esta se comunicara con hana y con kusakabe, de acuerdo –todos asintieron- los cuatro que acabo de nombrar serán apoyos en cuanto a sus compañeros atacantes, el compañero de el raro será el enmascarado, mochida compañero de yamamoto, hana de ryohei y kusakabe con hibari, entendido –nuevamente todos asienten- bien, prepárense salimos en una hora

-una hora mas tarde estaban todos en la casona abandonada, con la diferencia de que kai estaba arriba del techo observando la base, una vez todas las cosas estaban listas los chicos debían partir, con diversos equipamientos los de apoyo llevaban una que otra arma para defenderse y principalmente objetos para primeros auxilios, en cuanto a los atacantes, tsuna llevaba un bastón, hibari sus tonfas, ryohei unos guantes de combate y yamamoto una katana, antes de salir

Kai: muy bien chicos, las cosas son asi, cada uno de los grupos entrara por lados diferentes, el enmascarado entrara por al frente creando una distracción, hibari por la derecha, ryohei por la izquierda y yamamoto por atrás, entendido –todos sintieron y partieron a la base

Tsuna: hey peliblanco, sabes pelear –kai asiente- muy bien, por que en una misión no creo que pueda protegerte –luego de eso caminaron recto a la entrada que estaba protegida por los guardias y antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento para sacar sus pistolas kai los golpeo dándole entrada a tsuna- vaya eres bueno –dando una sonrisa a lo que kai también sonríe, al entrar de golpe comienzan a destruir todo lo que encuentran

Haru: mochida, dile a yamamoto que pueden comenzar, la mayoría se esta llendo en dirección de la entrada –decía haru mientras observaba las cámaras de seguridad

Kyoko: kusakabe y hana, díganle a hibari y a mi oni-san que pueden empezar

Kusakabe y hana: es muy tarde ya han empezado –decían con una gota en la sien- comenzó apenas escucharon las alarmas y la explosión –ante lo dicho kyoko solo pudo suspirar profundamente

Kyoko: p…por favor no los dejen solos –decía nerviosa- uffffff mi oni-san no cambiara

Haru: ejejejejee –con una gota en la sien- aun que, era de esperarse de hibari-san

-mientras kai estaba afuera, observando como sus alumnos ryohei y hibari desobedecían las ordenes, comenzó a ver como les iva al resto, tsuna por su parte estaba bastante ágil, derrotando rápidamente a cualquier enemigo que pudiera cruzársele en el camino, yamamoto y mochida, ambos con katanas derrotaron a unos cuantos y decidieron subir unas escaleras para revisar la zona, ryohei golpeaba a unos cuantos científicos, mientras hana estaba buscando las llaves de las diferentes zonas de seguridad, bajo ordenes de kyoko, en cuanto a hibari, el simplemente no escucho una palabra de lo que le decían y mordía a todos hasta la muerte, mientras kusakabe trataba de hacerle preguntas sobre los salones a los que no estuvieran desmayados, a pesar de todo las cosas iban bastante bien, de pronto las chicas vieron que algunas cámaras de seguridad en los pisos inferiores fueron desactivadas

Kyoko: hana, tiene las llaves –decía una kyoko preocupada por su amiga y su hermano- deben darse prisa y encontrarse con los demás

Hana: ya casi, falta poco -decía hana tratando de alcanzar una llave que se encontraba arriba de un gran velador, mientras ryohei procedía a buscar algo para bajar la llave- no puedo, esta muy alto, tendríamos que romper esta cosa para bajar la llave –ante esto ryohei tuvo una idea

Ryohei: retrocede hana –hana lo miro con incertidumbre, pero al ver el rostro decidido de ryohei lo obedeció- derribare esta molestia al extremo¡ -dándole una ráfaga de golpes a el velador provocando que este se caiga, ryohei salto hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado por los pedazos de madera que caían sobre ellos- eso estuvo cerca –decía algo cansado

Hana: bien hecho –tomando las llaves que estaban en el suelo- kyoko tenemos las llaves, ahora iremos con los demás –kyoko solo suspiro y asentía

Kyoko: gracias al cielo, kusakabe como están las cosas por su lado –decía observando la sala donde se encontraban

Kusakabe: bueno kyo-san obtuvo un mapa de la zona y yo conseguí información sobre diversas habitaciones de la base, entre ellas la de experimentos, la cual tal parece tiene niños –decía kusakabe algo atemorizado y kyoko ante las palabras de kusakabe se congelo

Mochida: hey¡, haru-san, yamamoto y yo encontramos unos documentos preocupantes –decía bastante agitado mientras veía a yamamoto quien leía con mucha rabia los documentos- son documentos de experimentos con niños –haru se impresiono ante las palabras quedando helada igual que kyoko, de pronto una transmisión llego a haru

Kai: haru, yo y el enmascarado ya vencimos a los de este piso, pero tal parece en el piso inferior hay mas enemigos por lo que pudimos detectar, actualmente estamos en la sala de mandos y maquinas, por lo que tenemos control en los cuartos de la base, hay dos caminos por los cuales bajar lo mejor es… -tsuna le quita el transmisor a kai en niño y se dispone a hablar

Tsuna: haru escúchame bien, dile a todos que nos juntamos en el salón de maquinas, desde aquí hay una entrada secreta para bajar al segundo piso, es una especia de entrada en caso de emergencia, nesecitamos los documentos, las llaves y la información mas el mapa de las habitaciones, de acuerdo –haru solo asintió

-luego de que se juntaran todos, tsuna comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre lo que harán

Tsuna: atención, lo que haremos será lo siguiente, hibari, yo y yamamoto iremos adelante en la zona de ataque, hana y kusakabe se encargaran de los niños heridos que encuentren, en cuanto a ryohei mochida y el peliblanco ellos cuidaran la retaguardia, yamamoto llevara las llaves y hana el mapa de la zona, comencemos –todos asintieron

-luego de unos minutos derrotando a los enemigos y de liberar a los niños, llegaron a un pasillo en donde había un montón de cuerpos botados y había un niño de cabello de piña a la mitad del pasillo al lado de la puerta de un salón

¿?: Kufufu quienes son ustedes, que hacen aquí –decía el niño volteándose, mostrando su ojo de color rojo con un 1 en el, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes a excepción de tsuna, kai e hibari- y bien no me responderán

Hibari: que te importa herbívoro –hibari estaba apunto de atacar a mukuro, pero de pronto aparecieron 2 tipos que detuvieron el ataque de hibari

¿?: oh¡, ken, chikusa, que sorpresa –decía riéndose el chico extraño

Ken: Aléjense de mukuro-sama, byon¡ -decía enojado mientras, miraba a los chicos y se ganaba al lado de mukuro

ryohei: quieren pelear al extremo¡ -ganándose en una posición de box

Chikusa: no tocaran a mukuro-sama

Hibari: los morderé hasta la muerte –preparando sus tonfas

Tsuna: ya basta –decía seriamente de tal manera que calmo a sus compañeros- hana, kusakabe ahora sanen las heridas de los chicos, en cuanto a ustedes –mirando a mukuro y a los chicos- tomen sus cosas, o algo que les sirva y se van moviendo que nos vamos de aquí –ganándose una mirada penetrante de mukuro, sin embargo tsuna ni se inmuto ante esta

Mochida: apresúrense que viene más gente –decía mochida, mientras apuntaba a un gran grupo de hombres- esto no es bueno

Mukuro: kufufufu es hora de acabar con mas gente –decía mukuro mientras caminaba hacia el ejercito de hombres que iva para atacarlos, sin embargo tsuna lo detuvo- eh? quieres morir –para la sorpresa de mukuro, tsuna desapareció, al escuchar un sonido mukuro voltio la cabeza y vio a tsuna que se encontraba peleando con los hombres junto a sus amigos- que es esto –se decía seriamente mukuro

Tsuna: vamos chicos, acabemos con esto –todos asintieron y derrotaron a todos los que pudieron, sobre todo tsuna, que en un instante acabo con todos ganándose una cara de impresión de mukuro y compañía, luego de acabar con el ultimo, tsuna se acerco a mukuro mientras sus amigos ayudaban a ken y chikusa, a excepción de hibari quien solo fue a buscar alguna cosa útil para el o para la misión, luego tsuna le hablo a mukuro mientras procedía a darle un abrazo para la impresión de todos, en especial de mukuro- no se preocupen, un amigo se ocupara de darles un hogar, nosotros acabamos con todos los de los pisos superiores y tenemos por completo esta base, expulsamos a todos los niños y animales que encontramos, tomamos todas las cosas que pudimos, los ayudaremos en todo, asi que, ahora serán libres, y podrán tener una vida feliz –decía con una sonrisa y con un aire de serenidad- vamos –mukuro solo asintió

-una vez todos se fueron a la casona completando la misión con éxito, kai procedió a felicitarlos

Kai: bien hecho chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, -luego cambio su voz a una mas seria- enmascarado vuelve a el hotel, tengo que hablar con los chicos –tsuna solo asintió y se fue- chicos atentos a lo que voy a decir –todos con el seño fruncido, queriendo hacer muchas preguntas, pero decidieron solo escuchar- acaban de entrar a una base de la mafia estraneo, deben estar felices por salvar a los niños, lamentablemente no pudimos salvar a todos, para mi también es triste asi que pueden llorar todo lo que quieran, tienen todo el derecho –ante esto kyoko y haru rompieron en llanto, yamamoto abrazo a haru para calmarla, y hana con ryohei abrazaron a kyoko- se que esto es difícil de digerir, pero espero lo hagan, confió en sus fuerzas, de no ser asi solo habría traído al raro peliblanco y a el enmascarado, entienden por que lo hice verdad –todos asintieron- entonces todo bien –todos dieron un respiro y luego de ver a todos los niños que les agradecían su ayuda, los chicos sonrieron y le asintieron a kai- muy bien, chicos ahora que lo han aceptado, solo recordaran esto como un juego, y lo recordaran cuando su corazón vuelva abrirse –luego aparecieron un grupo de hombres que se llevo a los niños para llevarlos donde nuevas familias que los quieran y los cuiden, y otros que se lleven a los chicos al hotel

Mukuro: y que harás con nosotros, kai, el ancestro –mirando seriamente a kai mientras ken y chikusa se preparaban para atacar

Kai: no les haré nada, los llevare a una familia que es amiga mía, la cual los cuidara muy bien, si tienen algún problema con ellos me avisan –mukuro frunció el seño- no te preocupes, no serán utilizados por los miembros de la mafia, serán libres en la mafia –luego mukuro se relajo, ken y chikusa bajaron sus armas- y si lo haces algún día te encontraras con quien te salvo –ante lo dicho mukuro simplemente miro con incertidumbre y luego de recordar a tsuna, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- bueno súbanse a la limosina y vallan a su nuevo hogar

Mientras mukuro, ken y chikusa se iban en la limusina, mukuro vio a tsuna que lo miraba desde un techo y le sonrió a este, luego de que la limosina se perdió de vista, kai apareció al lado de tsuna

Kai: es una niebla perfecta no crees –tsuna solo miro a kai y luego volvió a mirar a donde desapareció la limosina

Tsuna: no importa si se vuelve en una niebla, pero se que será algo que nadie, solo yo podré ver –luego procedió a cerrar los ojos y a sonreír- veámonos pronto, mukuro


	11. el olvido de un cielo (parte 1)

1 año y 9 meses más tarde

+tsuna y kai

Luego de la misión especial, tsuna continuo su vida lo mejor que pudo, entrenando continuamente, sin embargo, luego de que haya pasado un año desde su misión en contra de la familia estraneo, comenzaron a suceder cosas raras a su alrededor, mas no tanto, pues el sospechaba lo que podía ser, luego de 4 meses en que ocurrieron una serie de sucesos, kai se fue durante 5 meses para la protección de tsuna y para descubrir un poco acerca de la causa de esta serie de situaciones

Tsuna: hola, con quien hablo –decía recién despertando, con la voz somnolienta y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras contestaba el teléfono

Kai: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNA¡ -decía completamente animado, con tono infantil y travieso

Tsuna: kai-san, a que se debe tu llamada –decía más despierto

Kai: pues no es obvio, te llamo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños –decía con tono calmado y despreocupado- te tengo un regalo, creo que descubrí la posible causa de por que te persiguen y han atacado tu casa y tu escuela los miembros de la mafia, -ante esto tsuna despertó completamente y quedo impresionado ante lo dicho, antes de que pudiera hablar kai lo interrumpe- nos vemos en 5 horas –y kai cuelga el teléfono

Tsuna: 5 horas? –observando el reloj- que¡ apenas son las 10 de la mañana, eso quiere decir que llegara a las 3 de la tarde –luego de rascarse la cabeza por la desesperación, se fue cansadamente a su cuarto- que haré en el día –de pronto vuelve a sonar el teléfono, tsuna baja a contestarlo sin animo- hola

¿?: oooh¡, ya estas levantado, que sorpresa –ante la voz tsuna quedo helado, no podía creer quien era- que pasa tsuna, no le hablaras a tu viejo

Tsuna: papa, eeeeeeeeh¡ -dando un gran grito- que haces llamando a la casa, tu nunca llamas –decía rápidamente tsuna algo impresionado por la llamada

Iemitsu: que pasa, acaso no puedo llamar a mi propia casa para felicitar a mi hijo por su cumpleaños jajajajajjaja –decía riéndose el hombre con tono juguetón- tsuna tengo buenas noticias, iré a casa por tu cumpleaños, mi jefe también irá a la casa para tomar un pequeño respiro, nos veremos aya, llegamos en dos horas, adiós

Tsuna: oye¡, espera –iemitsu corta antes de que tsuna pueda decir algo, de pronto se escucha los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras

Nana: quien era tsu-kun –decía algo preocupada la madre de tsuna, al ver el rostro de su hijo tan pálido- que pasa, quien llamo

Tsuna: e…ee..e..era …. Papa¡ -decía el joven aun sin poder creerlo, luego voltio hacia su madre a quien se le había iluminado el rostro

Nana: en serio¡ y que te dijo, cuando llega, viene con alguien, que dijo –decía completamente animada la madre de tsuna mientras se acercaba a su hijo- ven tsu-kun me contaras todo mientras preparo la comida, ah, pero primero debo cambiarme de ropa, y tengo que comprar comida, a tu padre le encanta comer, además es tu cumpleaños, nesecitare aun mas cosas de las que te tenia preparadas si vendrá tu padre, que emoción, ya va un tiempo que no venia a la casa –decía la madre mientras movía de un lado a otro a tsuna, quien ya estaba mareado de tanta información que pasaba en su cabeza, luego la madre de tsuna lo suelta sube las escaleras para cambiarse, de pronto tocan la puerta, tsuna algo mareado va a abrirla, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera

Kai: HOOLAAAAAAAA tsuna¡ feliz cumpleaños -decía kai entrando a la puerta cargando unos cuerpos, todo animado- que pasa, eh?, por que esa cara

Tsuna: no se supone que llegarías en 5 horas y por que estas cargando esos cuerpos –decía tsuna blanco de la impresión y por tanto choque en una mañana, mientras apuntaba a kai con el dedo

Kai: es cierto, se me olvido, lo siento –decía rascándose el casco- pero, esa llamada era una grabación que le deje a uno de mis empleados para que te llamen hoy a esta hora –decía despreocupadamente mientras inspeccionaba los cuerpos tele transportándolos uno por uno- termine viniendo antes por que presentí que un peligro llegaría cerca de ti, jajajajja llegue justo a tiempo, resulta que estos sujetos estaban esperando a que salieras de la casa para dispararles –decía mientras le apuntaba al ultimo de ellos mientras lo hacia desaparecer, ante lo dicho por kai, tsuna solo trago saliva y agradeció a la llegada de kai- y bien que te sucede

Tsuna: demasiadas impresiones por una mañana –de pronto, se escucharon los pasos de la madre de tsuna quien bajo la escalera y vio a kai- eh?, mama el es mi amigo kai-san –ante esto la mirada de la madre de tsuna brillo aun mas y se acerco a kai

Nana: hola, mucho gusto, soy la madre de tsuna, es bueno saber que un amigo de tsu-kun viene a visitarnos –decía mientras apretaba las manos de kai- te quedaras para la cena verdad –preguntaba con ojos brillantes y una resplandeciente sonrisa

Kai: el placer es todo mió, su hijo es un niño increíble, y si, me quedare si no es mucha molestia, puedo verdad –la madre de tsuna asintió- muchas gracias, es una persona muy amable, sin duda por su mirada y su sonrisa puedo decir que usted es un cielo –decía con una voz muy feliz y de agradecimiento, casi como la de un niño

Nana: Bueno yo me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que tal si me acompañan en las compras, asi tsuna esta contigo y aprovecha de decirme que le dijo su padre quien llamo ase un momento –tsuna, recordando las palabras, y recordando lo ocurrido no iba a dejar sola a su madre, en por lo menos el resto del día, asi que corrió a su habitación y en unos segundos ya estaba listo- vaya eso fue rápido tsu-kun, muy bien vamos

-luego de unos minutos tsuna le comento a su madre lo que le había dicho su padre, una vez terminaron las compras volvieron a la casa sawada, la madre de tsuna se puso a cocinar, con ayuda de kai, quien le enseño algunas cosas de cocina haciendo que la ya muy buena comida de nana sea aun mas deliciosa, y nana comienza a arreglar la casa y a tsuna

Nana: tsu-kun quiero que luzcas muy bien para la llegada de tu padre y su jefe –decía alegremente nana mientras ayudaba a tsuna a escoger ropa para vestirse

Tsuna: por que tengo que lucir tan bien, es mi padre después de todo no es asi, no tendría que estar tan arreglado –decía algo cansado tsuna

Nana: vamos tsu-kun, sabes que papa no viene muy a menudo, aparte a su jefe le agradas mucho, y es una buena persona y viene de visita muy rara vez –decía aun mas animada y decidida- recuerdas la ultima vez que vino el jefe de tu padre, tu padre y su jefe estuvieron muy apegados a ti y muy felices, eso fue cuando tenias 7 años, los dejaste muy impresionados tsu-kun –kai solo miro a tsuna, quien parecía perdido en el horizonte, luego de arreglarse, tsuna y kai subieron al techo de la casa para hablar, mientras nana la ordenaba

Kai: feliz 10 años de vida tsuna –decía calmada y dulcemente kai mientras veía a tsuna quien estaba mirando el cielo- tsuna antes de decirte cual es tu regalo –deteniéndose un poco- dime, conoces a Timoteo –ante el nombre tsuna reacciono y comenzó a mirar confundido a kai

Tsuna: si, es el jefe de mi padre –decía mientras observaba a kai, quien comenzó a ver el cielo- que sucede con el, kai-san

Kai: tsuna, podrías contarme que paso cuando tenias 7 años –ante esto tsuna quedo aun mas impresionado, sin embargo, encontró que kai tenia una razón para hacerle hablar de lo ocurrido, era kai después de todo, jamás se equivocaba, luego tsuna asintió y comenzó a contar la historia

-FLASHBACK-

-habían pasado 2 semanas desde que tsuna conoció a kai, luego de conocerse tsuna comenzó a entrenar todos los días, sin embargo al ser bastante temeroso le costaba entrenar en ciertas ocasiones y hacer algunas de las cosas que salía en los planes de entrenamiento que estaban en su cabeza, a pesar de esto el seguía esforzándose, un buen día iemitsu, el padre de tsuna, vino de visita junto a un anciano que tal parece era su jefe, por lo que ese día estaba muy animada la casa

Iemitsu: y que opina, acaso no es lindo mi pequeño tsuna –decía felizmente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a tsuna

Timoteo: si, se nota que es un buen chico, es bastante tranquilo y muy tierno –decía con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a tsuna, quien estaba al lado de su padre, luego comenzó a hacerle señas con la mano a tsuna, mientras iemitsu le indicaba a su hijo que fuera con su jefe, ante lo que el niño obedeció y se acerco a timoteo- sabes este niño es bastante interesante, se nota que será una persona de bien, espero no tenga el mismo futuro que nosotros –ante esto, ambos adultos pusieron un rostro algo triste, sin embargo tsuna al darse cuenta de esto estiro la mano a ambos adultos y comenzó a jalar de sus bigotes para hacerlos reír, mostrándoles una sonrisa, ambos adultos no pudieron evitar regresarle la sonrisa olvidando el por que de su pena, al cabo de unos minutos tsuna se va al patio a entrenar como indicaba su plan de entrenamientos

Timoteo: hey iemitsu, tu pequeño esta haciendo ejercicios –decía con una sonrisa mientras bebía su te, iemitsu comenzó a ver a tsuna mientras entrenaba- es muy activo por lo que se ve

Iemitsu: jajajajajjajaja vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, mi muchacho tal parece será un deportista –decía alegremente mientras veía a su hijo- se ve muy lindo

Tsuna: tengo que hacerme mas fuerte –decía el pequeño mientras pasaba de una fase de entrenamiento a otra- me haré mas fuerte y protegeré esta casa –estaba alegre mientras pensaba eso, hasta que de pronto

Perro: guau, guau grrrrrr – un pequeño perro apareció en el patio de la casa de tsuna, uno bastante pequeñito, este se acercaba a tsuna ladrándole- guauuuuuuu guauuuuuuu grrrrrr –tsuna al ver el perro se asusto muchísimo por lo que cayo y no pudo continuar con su entrenamiento

Iemitsu: vaya, mi hijo el deportista le tiene miedo a un perro jajajajajajaj, se nota que aun es un niño –decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

Timoteo: de cierta forma eso es bastante tierno jajajajajajaj, quien diría que el hijo de un león le tendría miedo a un perrito –decía en tono de burla para iemitsu, mientras se bebía el te

Iemitsu: oye, oye, eso es muy cruel jajajajjajajajaj –ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse, a lo que tsuna solo los veía felices mientras se enfrentaba al perro, eso le hizo pensar que tenia que protegerlos, quería protegerlos, pero algo aun mas grande sintió con la nueva silueta que se movía dentro de la casa

Tsuna: mama –tsuna vio como su madre le fue a dejar algo a su padre y al abuelo, y luego se retiraba de la sala, eso incremento su voluntad- debo proteger a mama, a papa y al abuelo, yo… por eso estoy entrenando para protegerlos, pero no lo podré hacer si me asusto, debo… debo usar el regalo de kai –decía poniéndose cada vez mas serio y concentrándose en las llamas- para protegerlos –luego de esto se formo una llama en su frente, una gran y pura llama de color naranja, la cual también se divisaba en el cuerpo del pequeño, iemitsu y timoteo voltearon para ver que era lo que brillaba tanto, y al ver que eran las llamas de tsuna, quedaron completamente impactados, tsuna comenzó a acercarse al perrito para espantarlo, lamentablemente este tropezó al momento de acercarse al perro, el cual se escapo luego de que el niño se cayo

Iemitsu: hijo¡ –con preocupación el hombre, recuperado del shock de haber visto a su hijo liberando llamas- estas bien tsuna –este solo asintió- uffff que alivio –decía con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su jefe, quien solo lo miro con una sonrisa- descansa pequeño –le decía acariciándole la cabeza a tsuna mientras este se iba quedando dormido

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

-VISION DEL PASADO DE KAI-

-luego de unos minutos, tsuna estaba durmiendo en su cama placidamente por el cansancio que significo liberar llamas por su cuenta, mientras nana, iemitsu, y timoteo estaban reunidos en la meza hablando

Nana: en serio? –decía con sorpresa nana, mientras miraba el rostro de timoteo y iemitsu que estaban muy serios- tsuna libero la llama, vaya eso es una sorpresa

Iemitsu: si, ciertamente no nos esperábamos eso, pero de cierta forma –decía dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara- es algo muy bueno, nuestro pequeño es un cielo –decía abrazando a nana quien también comenzó a reír- debiste ver sus llamas fueron algo hermoso

Timoteo: esto es algo grande iemitsu –decía timoteo mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a la pareja que se estaba abrazando- tu hijo no solo es y será una gran persona, sino que por el nivel de las llamas y por su pureza, se nota que es una persona con mucha decisión –luego poniendo un rostro mas triste y pensante, ante lo que iemitsu pudo sospechar algo- esto también podría ser malo para ustedes

Nana: por que malo, que pasaría –decía preocupada mirando a timoteo, y luego viendo la mirada de iemitsu quien estaba muy serio- que sucede?

Iemitsu: lo más probable, es que si alguien por algún motivo se entera que tsuna tiene llamas del cielo, vendrían mafias a matarlos a ambos –decía con un tono algo enojado, mientras nana veía a su pareja algo asustada por lo que este decía

Nana: pero por que lo harían, incluso si tsuna es un cielo, no por eso deberían atacarnos

Timoteo: por que al tener contacto conmigo, esto podría hacerles tener una idea de que es un candidato a ser el próximo vongola, y por sus genes corre sangre vongola lo que acredita lo que pensaran –mirando a la pareja quien se comenzó a inquietar- que tal si se van a vivir bajo el cuidado de vongola –ante esto ambos se impresionaron- si estuvieran bajo nuestra protección, tsuna seria protegido, nadie se acercaría a ustedes

Iemitsu: discúlpeme, pero me temo que debo negar esa oferta –esto sorprendió a timoteo- se que quizás suene egoísta, pero no quiero que mi hijo crezca en el mundo de la mafia, como usted dijo el es un buen chico y será una gran persona, espero que este alejado de esto a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –decía con decisión el rubio

Timoteo: entiendo, de hecho, yo también preferiría que tsuna nunca conozca ese mundo –luego de unos segundos de silencio timoteo respiro profundamente- en ese caso, les enviare la mejor protección que se pueda, y por el momento es mejor que nadie sepa lo de tsuna –ambos asintieron

-FIN DE VISION DE KAI-


	12. el olvido de un cielo (parte 2)

Unos minutos mas tarde  
+tsuna y kai

-luego de la historia de tsuna, este tenia muchas dudas para kai, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta y ya habían pasado 1 hora con 50 minutos

Nana: tsu-kun, kai-kun, esta todo listo, solo falta que vengan para recibir a papa y al abuelo –decía nana toda animada- ya van a ser las doce –ante lo dicho kai y tsuna reaccionaron

Tsuna: eeeh, esta bien mama, ya bajamos

Kai: bueno es hora de recibir a tu padre –decía despreocupadamente mientras bajaba hasta el cuarto de tsuna- vamos, vamos, debes atenderlos bien

Tsuna: emmm… kai-san comerás con nosotros con ese traje –apuntando a kai, quien se comenzó a poner nervioso

Kai: aaaaaaah¡ es cierto me debo cambiar el traje

Tsuna: bueno kai-san, no es para tanto, no es necesario que comiences a alarmarte –de pronto se da cuenta- emmm… kai-san si muestras tu cara acaso no te reconocerá algún enemigo que ande rondando por los alrededores, después de todo llegaste y había enemigos y es muy probable que aun haya o que hayan llegado mas –pensaba algo alterado

Kai: no te preocupes por eso tsuna, nadie me ha visto sin mascara a excepción de una pocas personas, entre ellas los ancestros y mis 2 discípulo, entre otras personas –luego calmándose se acerco a tsuna y lo tomo de los hombros- la gente me conoce mas en mi traje de cuero negro habitual y mi casco –comienza a mover a tsuna de un lado a otro- espera un segundo – en el cuerpo de kai apareció un brillo cegador y de pronto apareció un tipo de pelo blanco algo largo con ojos azules y una camisa blanca semi abierta y pantalones negros

Tsuna: eeeh?, kai-san eres tu –decía impresionado ante la belleza y el evento en si que sucedía ante sus ojos- eso fue increíble

Kai: que tal me veo, asi no sospecharan que soy yo, y podremos comer tranquilo –viendo a tsuna con una sonrisa tan brillante que tsuna no podía despegar la vista- por cierto este es mi rostro real

Nana: tsu-kun, papa acaba de llamar, dijo que lo vallan a buscar al aeropuerto –ante la voz de su madre tsuna reacciono por fin y el y kai fueron al aeropuerto

-una vez en el aeropuerto vieron a iemitsu vestido con su típica polera blanca de manga corta y sus pantalones de obrero, y a timoteo con una camisa de playa y un gorro, que era el mismo atuendo que usaba la ultima vez que fue a la casa sawada

Iemitsu: jajajajja hola tsuna, a sido un buen tiempo –con una sonrisa de alegría y una mirada de melancolía

tsuna: hola padre –decía el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su padre- tanto tiempo

Kai: holaaaa¡, anciano, es un placer conocerlo –decía kai mientras alzaba la mano para estrecharla con timoteo- espero nos conozcamos bien en este día –decía despreocupadamente- usted debe ser el abuelo de tsuna –ante esto timoteo solo rió y luego de estrechar la mano de kai por unos segundos procedió a hablar

Timoteo: el placer es todo mió, y no, no soy el abuelo de tsuna, pero me siento como si lo fuera, sobre todo por que para mi, iemitsu es un hijo mas y miembro de mi familia –decía con una sonrisa para kai quien solo se la retribuyo

Iemitsu: vaya, vaya, quien es este chico –decía despreocupadamente- es amigo tuyo tsuna

Tsuna: asi es –asintiendo con la cabeza- papa, abuelo, les presento a mi primer amigo, kai-san –kai solo hizo una referencia a ambos

Kai: es un placer señor sawada –decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a tsuna- es mejor que nos vayamos, nana esta esperando con una deliciosa cena para recibirlos

Iemitsu: oooh –miro desafiante a kai por la manera en que actuaba- por fin podré comer la comida de nana otra vez –cambiando su tono y actitud completamente- bueno vamonos, vamos jefe

Timoteo: si mi memoria no me falla, nana cocina espléndidamente, es la mejor cocinera que conozco

-al cabo de unos minutos y luego de llegar a la casa y comenzar a servirse

Iemitsu: exquisito¡ -decía con mucha alegría en su rostro imaginándose que estaba en el cielo de la comida- querida, tu cocina a mejorado considerablemente –decía mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer

Timoteo: ciertamente, era de esperarse de usted que mejore tanto en la cocina, lo he dicho y lo repito, es la mejor cocinera que conozco –nana solo se sonrojaba ante tanto aprecio a su cocina, y le daba de comer en la boca a su querido, mientras timoteo reía al ver la escena que tenia la pareja

Tsuna: wow, realmente la ayuda de kai cambio mucho tu cocina mama –ante esto iemitsu, reacciono de golpe- quien diría que lograría en unos minutos que te volvieras mejor cocinera de lo que ya eras –decía el niño disfrutando felizmente sus alimentos

Iemitsu: es cierto eso nana

Nana: lo que dice tsu-kun es cierto –asintiendo inocentemente- kai-kun es una gran ayuda en la cocina, preparamos unos platos juntos y me enseño recetas y secretos de cocina que no conocía –ante esto iemitsu forzó una sonrisa, pero era bastante obvio de que estaba celoso, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás había cocinado con nana, además de que no le gustaba que kai fuera tan poco formal con ella- gracias kai-kun gracias a ti esta comida salio mejor de lo esperado

Kai: no fue nada nana-chan –con una sonrisa despreocupada hacia nana la cual le regreso la sonrisa, ante esto iemitsu ya ardía en celos que no quería mostrar, sin embargo eran muy notorios ya que era como un pequeño niño celoso, para tsuna y timoteo que se habían dado cuenta de esto, solo se reían para sus adentros tratando de que no fuera algo tan notorio, y en cuanto a kai, el disfrutaba hacer enfadar y poner celoso a iemitsu

Iemitsu: y bien por que no, nos cuentas un poco de ti kai –decía ya mas controlado- puedes empezar por tu nombre completo, por ejemplo

Timoteo: es cierto, eres una persona intrigante –luego de ver a kai unos minutos- tienes algo que parece ser muy diferente del resto –ante esta afirmación de parte de timoteo, iemitsu no pudo evitar verse sorprendido ya que no era común que su jefe viera "algo" en las personas

Kai: bueno, para empezar soy simplemente kai, tengo 18 años, estoy estudiando pedagogía, y mis pasatiempos son cocinar, hacer deportes extremos, ver animes y jugar videojuegos, y estar con tsuna –decía tan solo con una sonrisa calmada mientras veía a los 3 adultos

Timoteo: sabes, tu nombre lo e escuchado antes, se que me suena de algún lugar

Iemitsu: si creo que yo también lo e escuchado –luego de unos segundos pensando, iemitsu y timoteo se dan cuenta de algo- dices que tu nombre es solo kai –decía con una mirada mas seria, a lo que este solo asiente- mmm… ya veo

Kai: tsuna, te recomiendo que te ocultes atrás de ese velador –ante esto todos quedaron sorprendidos- confía en mi –decía mas serio, tsuna asintió y se oculto en el lugar indicado por kai- en cuanto a ustedes, a menos que quieran morir se ocultan también –decía con una mirada desafiante ante la que timoteo se puso serio y iemitsu estaba a punto de golpear a kai cuando este atrapa su golpe- esto será un campo de batalla –ante la afirmación todos retroceden, nana procede a ir en la dirección en que se encontraba tsuna, cuando de pronto algo exploto, luego de la explosión comenzaron a sonar una lluvia de disparos, y un ejercito de miembros de la mafia procedió a entrar en la residencia sawada

Iemitsu: como se atreven –decía con una vena marcada en la frente, y con obvio enojo- como se atreven a irrumpir en mi casa, atacar en el lugar donde se encuentra mi familia, en la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hijo, y en presencia de mi jefe –ante esto iemitsu agarro una pala y un pico y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a todos sus enemigos y a bloquear las balas

Timoteo: lo siento iemitsu, es por mi que han venido estos tipos a atacar –decía con enojo y vergüenza- si tan solo hubiera traído mi bastón, podría ayudarte a pelear aun a pesar de mi edad –de el enojo ni podía ver, de pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, al abrir los ojos vio a kai, quien le estaba pasando su bastón- tu como lo … -kai había desaparecido, al mirar unos segundos el bastón su mirada se volvió decidida y se acerco a iemitsu- me permitirías pelear a tu lado para enmendar este desastre iemitsu –decía seriamente

Iemitsu: por supuesto jefe, después de todo usted no tiene la culpa de esto –decía mirando a su jefe, luego miro a los enemigos con enojo- la culpa de ellos, por creer que podrían vencer a nuestra familia –ante esto, tsuna se puso muy atento para escuchar lo que seguía, a pesar de que nana trataba de que no escuchara nada

Timoteo: bien!, vamos a mostrarles el poder de vongola –ya ante esto tsuna no aguanto mas y salio del escondite para pedir explicaciones a su padre, sin embargo quedo atónito al ver como peleaba su padre y el abuelo en contra de un ejercito de mafiosos, el cual parecía interminable, luego de unos segundos de ver a su padre y el abuelo como peleaban, logro ver que una bala iba directo a la cabeza de su madre, la cual lo había estado siguiendo y trataba de cubrirlo de los ataques enemigos

Tsuna: mama! –en es instante, creando una gran presión en su cuerpo, tsuna se quito todos los limitadores, y detuvo la bala fácilmente- pagaran por eso –nana, iemitsu y timoteo estaban impactados al ver al pequeño tsuna, quien peleaba en un alto nivel y acababa fácilmente con los miembros de la mafia

Kai: no creen que en vez de quedarse mirando deberían ayudar también –decía mientras los miraba seriamente, ante esto iemitsu y timoteo asintieron y acompañaron a tsuna en el campo de batalla acabando con una gran cantidad de mafioso, pero para su mala suerte, estos seguían llegando- son muchos, mmm…, me atrevería a decir que vinieron 3 familias completas a acabar con timoteo y iemitsu –ante esta afirmación nana entro en pánico, y comenzó a pensar en que pasaría si tsuna resultara gravemente herido, o aun peor si muriera

Nana: tsu-kun por favor ven, no pelees por favor –con ojos lagrimosos mientras veía a tsuna quien no la escuchaba producto de la pelea que estaba teniendo- ven, por favor ven, tsu-kun… -de pronto en la batalla una bala logra rozar la mejilla de tsuna, y esta comienza a sangrar, ante esto nana abrió bien los ojos y comenzó a fluir un enorme instinto asesino de ella de tal manera que por un breve segundo toda la guerra seso, nana abrió un compartimiento secreto de la cocina, y de esta saco 2 dagas y un par de pistolas- prepárense para morir –decía helando a todos los presentes del miedo, liberando un aura asesina tan grande que hacía ver a iemitsu enojado y timoteo peleando serio como simples insectos- nadie toca a mi pequeño hijo –de pronto nana desapareció y en un instante derroto a una cantidad 5 veces mas grande de los enemigos derrotados por iemitsu y timoteo juntos

Tsuna: m… ma… mama –decía completamente impactado al ver a su madre de esa manera- que es esto

Iemitsu: ahora todos los enemigos morirán –decía seriamente mientras se ganaba al lado de su hijo, con un pequeño tono de miedo- ellos han despertado a la bestia que tu madre oculta desde que te tenia en su vientre

Timoteo: asi que ella es, la legendaria espía y hitman internacional, aquella que fue entrenada por un ancestro y que es maestra en una gran gama de disciplinas, ella es la signora della notte sanguinosa (la dama de la noche sangrienta) –tsuna quedo mirando a timoteo, quien tenia una cara bastante seria mientras veía a nana enfrentarse a los enemigos, los cuales caían en segundos ante ella- no creí que la volvería a ver en acción, sigue siendo realmente temible

Jefe enemigo: jaojaojaojaojao no me esperaba semejante enemigo, quien diría que una leyenda en el mundo oculto haría su aparición en un lugar como este –decía mientras se reía, viendo atentamente a la madre de tsuna- retrocedan, yo me encargare de ella –con mucha confianza y una amplia sonrisa- ven aquí signora della notte sanguinosa, y cae ante mi poder –una vez termino de decir eso, tomo una espada y envió un ataque demoledor en contra de nana quien retribuyo el ataque, sin embargo el jefe enemigo dio una señal y todos los enemigos atacaron al mismo tiempo a nana, ante esto iemitsu, timoteo y especialmente tsuna, procedieron a defender a nana, pero lamentablemente eran tantas balas y armas volando que una iba directamente al corazón de esta, justo cuando parecía que nana iba a morir

Kai: ya estoy arto de esto –con un aura asesina que superaba por mucho al de la madre de tsuna y con una mirada seria y desafiante, kai se gano en frente de la bala que antes de tocarlo se destruyo producto de la gran presión energética que ejercía que hacia que la mayoría no pudiera respirar- tsuna –tsuna miro a kai con incertidumbre- ya has pasado mi ultima prueba, tanto tu como tu familia, eso es suficiente, ahora mi regalo para ti cera, deshacerme de estas 3 familias que son las que han estado viniendo aquí por el ultimo tiempo –tsuna miro fijamente a kai, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y comenzó a liberarse una gran presión- nana en cuanto a ti, has crecido mucho espero de que estés orgullosa pues yo, tu maestro –ante esto timoteo, iemitsu y el mismo tsuna quedaron impresionados- acepto a tu hijo como una persona muy buena, que puede cambiar el mundo –ante esto nana sonrió- sin embargo, el recuerdo de ustedes serán borrados la ciudad restaurada y yo desapareceré de sus vida

Tsuna: no kai-san no lo hagas –decía con tristeza- no me quites los tiempos junto a ti

Kai: no lo haré, solo eliminare los recuerdos de este suceso para timoteo, tu padre y tu madre, me desharé de los enemigos y sellare tus poderes y recuerdos, los cuales solo despertaran cuando liberes tu ultima voluntad –tsuna quedo inmóvil, solo podía llorar al ver como kai arreglaba todo, su madre, su padre y el abuelo se durmieron, todos los enemigos desaparecieron con la cantidad de energía liberada por kai, la cual era tan grande que ningún enemigo soporto la presión, también veía como todo lo destruido se reconstruía, era magnifico, este poder era mucho mayor que el liberado en la batalla junto a bovino, y en esa ocasión ya era mas fuerte que su madre- casi termino, asi como tu has mejorado y has roto tus limitadores, yo actualmente también me quite unos limitadores, con esto todo a acabado, algún día nos veremos tsuna –decía con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero estos eran tan calidos, clamados y sinceros, que tsuna no podía evitar llorar y gritar- adiós

Tsuna: kai-san, no te vallas, por favor no me dejes -gritaba mientras aun estaba llorando, luego de ver como todo se arreglaba, solo veía la imagen de kai y sus recuerdos desvanecerse, los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo desde el dia en que conoció a kai, y olvidando a este mismo- kaiiiiii-saaaaaan


	13. notas del autor

notas del autor

muy bien este fue el final del primer arco, espero que les haya gustado, ahora procederé a comenzar a escribir el segundo arco de la historia, pero tal vez demore mucho, por que mi Internet es muy malo, y aparte quiero que mi historia sea bastante lineal, por lo que comenzare a leer el manga de khr todo de nuevo, y aunque obviamente no sera lo mismo, pero así me ayudara con los tiempos de los sucesos

si tienen alguna duda o consulta acerca del primer arco o otra cosa, manden mensajes por inbox, y les contestare sus dudas, o consultas

espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia y sean pacientes mientras procedo a comenzar el segundo arco

muchos saludos y besos para todos y les deseo lo mejor

chao chao :)


	14. el regreso de los recuerdos del cielo

Arco de los recuerdos encontrados:

Sawada tsunayoshi es un joven de 14 años de edad, el cual es comúnmente conocido como dame_tsuna por sus compañeros, a pesar de ser constantemente molestado por otros, el jamás golpea a nadie, y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a otros, aun si no es bueno en nada, vive su vida en solitario a excepción de unas pocas personas que se apiadan de el, y siempre anda en los cielos pensando diversas cosas, por lo general saca las calificaciones mas bajas de todos en su escuela, sin embargo esto no lo afecta en lo mas mínimo y simplemente se pone a leer cosas que no tengan que ver con las materias o a descansar

A los 14 años  
+con tsuna

- en una banca, en un pequeño parque, se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello marrón que desafía la gravedad, y hermosos ojos marrones con unos lentes, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro, de pronto aparecieron unos tipos y se acercaron al joven

hitoshi: sigues aquí tsuna –decía un tipo de unos 16 años que estaba al frente de otros 3 tipos- estas aquí todo el tiempo

Riusaki: hey tsuna, sabes que si estas solo te golpearan verdad –decía un tipo de unos 14 años con un rostro bastante molesto

Tsuna: hitoshi-sempai, riusaki-san, y también houyi y motoki –decía con incertidumbre mientras observaba a os 4 chicos frente a el- que hacen en este lugar

Riusaki: como que, que hacemos en este lugar –decía con obvio enojo hacia tsuna- hemos venido a cuidarte no es obvio

Tsuna: cuidarme? –aun mas confundido- ya les he dicho que no tiene por que hacerlo, aunque se los agradezco mucho, pero no tienen razón para hacerlo

Riusaki: no seas mal agradecido –aun mas enojado apunto de golpear a tsuna, siendo detenido por houyi y motoki

Houyi: no lo hagas, riusaki-san sabes bien que se lo debemos –ante esto dicho riusaki se calmo un poco, y hitoshi sonreía nerviosamente con una gota en la sien- ufffff, salvados

Tsuna: disculpen, pero esa afirmación me suena rara –decía despreocupadamente el niño mientras los demás lo miraban- ustedes no me deben nada, mas bien yo les debo a ustedes

Hitoshi: ya te lo hemos dicho, tsuna, nosotros te debemos a ti, ya que, yo no detuve los maltratos que tenían contigo cuando tenia la oportunidad –decía con vergüenza en su rostro y con molestia consigo mismo al recordarlo

Motoki: es cierto, nosotros te molestamos y te utilizamos, pero a pesar de eso tú nos seguiste ayudando y nos perdonaste, no tenemos como pagarte eso –deteniéndose un poco, para tomar un respiro antes de continuar- sobre todo como estas ahora

Tsuna: si hablan sobre "eso" no tienen por que preocuparse, esas son cosas que pasan –decía con un tono mas bajo y melancólico- aparte no me afecta en nada

Riusaki: no me jodas –golpeando a tsuna para sorpresa de sus compañeros- dices que no te afecta pero –elevando mas el tono- sigues viniendo a este lugar, lo haces desde que perdiste la memoria en ese incidente hace 4 años, el lugar donde te juntabas con tu primer amigo –tsuna abrió bien los ojos y miro a los ojos a riusaki, quien parecía estaba muy apenado- no te hagas el tonto, es obvio que quieres recordar, pero piensas que si lo dices te volverás una carga para la gente de tu alrededor, por esa misma razón siempre nos dices que no te protejamos, por que a pesar de no ser amigos, sigues pensando que será una carga para nosotros

Tsuna: tienes razón, pero que le vamos a hacer –ante esto los chicos lo miraron con tristeza- no quiero ser una carga para mi madre, y ustedes me ayudan por algo que no recuerdo, en ese incidente para mi cumpleaños, en el que perdí la memoria y parte de mi vista, se fueron varios recuerdos conmigo, con esa forma de ser que todos dicen que tenia, solo escucho historias sobre mi, pero realmente hablan de mi

Hitoshi: lo siento tsuna, se que cargas con algo grande, y se que no te podemos ayudar, pero mínimo debemos despedirnos de ti antes de irnos –tsuna al escuchar esto miro a los niños- te hemos protegido lo que hemos podido luego de saber lo de tu accidente, sin embargo nos debemos ir los cuatro –antes de que tsuna pudiera preguntar

Riusaki: lo sentimos, tsuna, pero lamentablemente, nuestros padres se volvieron socios de negocios hace 2 años y les ha ido tan bien que nos mudaremos, nuestras cuatro familias se van a Italia, te ayudamos lo que pudimos, pero ya no podremos, solo podemos esperar a que recuerdes algo en este lugar, como la forma extraordinaria que tenias de defenderte antes, o ese gran intelecto que siempre ocultabas –tocándole la cabeza a tsuna- adiós tsuna –tsuna solo les sonrió y procedió a despedirse de ellos

Tsuna: adiós y gracias por todo –mientras veía como desaparecían las sombras de los 4 chicos que lo ayudaron- otra vez solo, supongo que así debe ser -mientras miraba el cielo

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Italia

-una sombra entra en un bar, en donde solo se pueden divisar 2 hombres hablando, al escuchar los pasos se voltean a ver al dueño de la sombra

Sujeto 1: es reborn… -decía mientras bebía una cerveza- parece que otra vez has sido llamado por el viejo

Sujeto 2: debe ser duro ser popular –decía el tipo fumándose un cigarro-vas a roma?, A Venecia?

Reborn: Japón –decía seriamente el tipo

Sujeto 1: que! –ambos tipos se impresionaron ante la respuesta- el viejo ya se a decidido?

Reborn: parece que será un largo viaje

Al día siguiente en namimori

-tsuna estaba en la escuela tranquilamente, sin embargo producto de un "accidente" tuvo que regresar antes a casa

Tsuna: estoy en casa –decía bastante calmado

Nana: tsu-kun, por que llegaste tan pronto –de pronto nana vio las heridas de su hijo- que paso tsu-kun, y esas heridas

Tsuna: no fue nada solo me kai en el patio, por tratar de subir a un árbol –decía tristemente tsuna

Nana: esta bien –decía tratando de no preguntar mas a tsuna, sin embargo ella sabia que lo golpeaban pero quería que tsuna se lo dijera, aun asi le hervía la sangre al ver a su pequeño lastimado- descansa tsu-kun –le decía mientras lo abrazaba- si me quieres decir algo, puedes hacerlo de acuerdo –tsuna solo asintió sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su madre pero no quería que se sobre preocupara

-luego de unos minutos nana subió a la habitación de tsuna y vio que este estaba leyendo, luego de unos segundos de observar a su hijo, se acercó a el

Nana: tsuna tengo algo que decirte –tsuna cerro su libro para mirar a nana- hijo tome una decisión, lo he pensado mucho y e decidido contratar a un tutor

Tsuna: un tutor? –decía con incertidumbre

Nana: asi es, lo estuve pensando un tiempo, y por suerte apareció un volante en el correo sobre un tutor privado –nana le muestra el volante que tsuna toma y se pone a leer

Tsuna: educare a tu hijo para que sea el líder de la próxima generación, el grado y la materia no importan, reborn –luego de leerlo se quedo callado unos segundos- esto me suena a estafa –decía con cara de cansancio

Nana: bueno, eso se vera –de pronto tocan a la puerta, a lo que nana baja rápidamente seguida de tsuna- hola –comienza a ver a los lados pero no ve a nadie

Reborn: ciaossu –tsuna y nana miran hacia abajo y ven a un pequeño bebe con traje y sombrero de fieltro, con un camaleón verde en su sombrero- mi nombre es reborn y vengo para ser su tutor –tsuna comienza a reírse sin embargo, nana hace entrar a la casa a reborn y luego de hablar un tiempo y prepararle café, reborn se va a la habitación de tsuna

Tsuna: asi que, a que vienes –reborn pone cara seria ante esta afirmación- el volante decía que serias mi tutor, sin embargo, no creas que no me di cuenta de que tienes un arma, aparte de eso por tu ropa yo diría, aunque suene a una tontería, pero es ropa común en la mafia –tsuna dijo todo eso despreocupadamente, mientras revisaba un libro sobre mafias, al ver lo rápido que tsuna saco su conclusión, reborn sonrió

Reborn: asi es –tsuna quedo mirándolo- soy un sicario de la mafia, y e venido aquí para convertirte en el heredero de una poderosa familia de la mafia, e venido para convertirte en un líder

Tsuna: oye, oye, solo bromeaba con lo de la mafia –decía con cansancio- eres muy pequeño para estar en la mafia y menos para ser un sicario, inclusive si andas con un arma

Reborn: lo que dijiste en un inicio era verdad –decía despreocupadamente mientras se ganaba al lado de tsuna para ver su libro- e venido a convertirte en un líder mafioso –luego de leer un poco el libro- de donde sacaste este libro, tiene muy buena información

Tsuna: inclusive si lo que dije en un inicio era verdad, no tengo planeado unirme a una mafia, menos ser el líder de una, en cuanto al libro, no se cuando lo obtuve, pero se que es de una librería cerca de aquí

Reborn: la decisión de que seas el jefe ya esta tomada, y a que te refieres a que no sabes cuando lo obtuviste

Tsuna: yo no acepte ser el jefe, y no se cuando lo obtuve ya que perdí la memoria en un accidente –ante esto reborn se puso serio- recuerdo pocas cosas sin embargo, e logrado ponerme al día con algunas, pero sigo teniendo muchas lagunas mentales y cosas que no entiendo sobre las historias que se cuentan de mi –reborn solo observo detenidamente a tsuna- volviendo a tu supuesto objetivo conmigo –reborn reacciona- que acaso no hay alguien mas capacitado, después de todo, a mi me llaman dame_tsuna por no lograr hacer prácticamente nada bien, no tiene sentido que yo sea un jefe

Reborn: de hecho si hay miembros capacitados, sin embargo –deteniéndose unos momentos y poniéndose más serio- tu eres un caso especial –tsuna miro con obvia curiosidad a que se refería- hace unas semanas hubo una reunión de unos cuantos miembros de la familia y sus mas cercanos, los cuales me incluye, para hablar sobre un sucesor, en plena reunión, antes de que se pudiera determinar un sucesor digno, algo raro le ocurrió al actual jefe –ante esto tsuna comenzó a poner mas atención- el jefe comenzó a tener una especie de visión, la cual en un punto se volvió tan fuerte que resonó en todos los presentes

Tsuna: una visión? –decía con curiosidad e inquietud

Reborn: si –asintiendo- en esa visión se veía a un chico un poco menor que tu, pero con tus mismos rasgos, el cual poseía, la llama de la ultima voluntad, el cual es el sello de los jefes de la familia vongola, aparte de eso, el joven era extremadamente poderoso y estaba peleando junto a el actual jefe y 2 personas mas contra un ejercito de distintas mafias, aunque eso no es lo realmente impresionante, lo mas impresionante fue que 4 personas en la reunión reconocieron al chico o por lo menos algunos rasgos de el, entre ellos estaba el mismo actual jefe de vongola, su asesor externo, un miembro de una unidad especial que se encarga de la zona de Japón y un miembro importante de una familia aliada, y al ver una imagen tuya, concordaron que eras tu

Tsuna: espera un poco –decía mientras se relajaba- dame unos segundos para procesar la información que me estas dando, ¿como es que ellos me han visto?, y ¿por que razón tienen una foto mía?

Reborn: no se, puede que te hayan vigilado en sus viajes a Japón, y en cuanto a la foto, es común tener datos de los posibles herederos de los cargos de jefe y/o futuros miembros de la familia, puesto que eres miembro de vongola por tu sangre, es normal que tengan cierta información sobre ti –ante esto tsuna solo pensó un poco y luego simplemente le dio la razón a reborn

Al día siguiente

-tsuna y reborn estaban dando una pequeña vuelta luego de terminar las clases

Tsuna: hasta cuando planeas seguirme –decía tranquilamente el muchacho

Reborn: ya te dije que soy tu tutor, y parte de mi trabajo es acompañarte y vigilarte en tu día a día –con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes

-luego de caminar unos minutos tsuna se detuvo en seco para ver pasar a kyoko, una chica de su clase la cual por una extraña razón, es una de las pocas personas que siempre mira a tsuna, y las cuales el siente que debe acercárseles, sin embargo tsuna no tiene el valor necesario para acercarse a esas personas aun cuando siente que debe hacerlo, kyoko iba caminando con mochida sempai un chico un año mayor que tsuna que pertenece al club de kendo, en el momento en que se quedan mirando se detienen unos segundos, y luego tanto kyoko como mochida le hacen señas a tsuna y continúan caminando

Reborn: te gusta ella? –tsuna niega con la cabeza- entonces cual es la razón de esa mirada

Tsuna: siento –disminuyendo la voz y poniéndose serio- que debería conocerla –ante esto reborn observo solo los ojos tristes de tsuna

-de pronto un grito se escucho, y tanto tsuna como reborn fueron a ver de que se trataba, al doblar la esquina vieron a un grupo de no menos de 50 vándalos quienes atacaban a kyoko y mochida

Enemigo 1: hey lindura, ven con nosotros, -decía el tipo mas grande quien se acercaba a kyoko- nesecitamos tu ayuda para arreglar un pequeño problema con tu hermano

Mochida: no la toques –decía tratando de golpear al tipo, sin embargo este esquivo el golpe- no dejare que le pongas ni un dedo a kyoko-chan –decía decidido mochida mientras peleaba con los demás vándalos tratando de evitar que toquen a kyoko

Enemigo 2: silencio entupido –decía golpeando ferozmente a mochida

Kyoko: Mochida-sempai –decía muy preocupada- no, no me toquen – decía mientras los tipos la tomaban para llevársela, ante lo que tsuna ataco- tsuna

Enemigo 1: sale de aquí mocoso –decía golpeando a tsuna y enviándolo lejos- pff… debilucho

Kyoko: tsuna –gritaba la niña al ver a su compañero herido

Tsuna: maldición, quiero protegerla, siento que debo hacerlo pero –decía con determinación e impotencia- poder, necesito ser mas fuerte, sin tan solo pudiera hacerlo –levantándose, reborn lo observaba seriamente, y luego sonrío

Reborn: entonces sálvala tsuna –decía con una sonrisa mientras león se transformaba en pistola y apuntaba a tsuna- sálvala con tu ultima voluntad

Tsuna: ultima voluntad? –las palabras, ultima voluntad, comenzaron a resonar en tsuna, en el momento en que la bala de la ultima voluntad golpeo a tsuna en la frente, de este comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de llamas, las cuales impresionaron a todos los presentes- lo recuerdo –ante lo dicho reborn se impresiono, mientras tsuna veía todos los sucesos que experimento a lo largo de su vida, recordó todo lo que había olvidado y su poder se desato- esto acabara ahora- una vez se despejaron mas las llamas, reborn pudo ver a tsuna quien estaba para su impresión en un estado entre la ultima voluntad y la hiper ultima voluntad, lo cual no era nada común, luego reborn recordó la visión que había visto en la reunión, entonces se dio cuenta de que definitivamente el chico de la visión era tsuna, el cual ahora era mayor, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra tsuna acabo con todos los enemigos salvando a kyoko y mochida

Enemigo 1: no es posible –decía apenas hablando- quien eres?

Tsuna: mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi –decía con una sonrisa pero con seriedad al mismo tiempo, ante las palabras de tsuna el líder enemigo se quedo pasmado junto con los que seguían consientes

Enemigo 2: es imposible, ugh –decía todo mal herido y apenas hablando- se rumoreaba que habías tenido un accidente en el que perdiste la memoria y por lo tanto te habías vuelto un debilucho –tsuna solo sonrió ante esto

Mochida: tsuna, es posible que el chico invencible de namimori y peleador numero uno, haya vuelto –reborn solo presto atención a cada palabra, sorprendiéndose por la reputación que tal parece tenia tsuna antes de perder la memoria, mientras kyoko veia a tsuna con un aire armónico, que la calmo- tu has recuperado tu memoria –ante esto tsuna asintió, mientras los enemigos en el suelo estaban aterrados ante la idea de volver a ver a quien en sus 8 años era conocido, no solo como dame_tsuna, sino que también por el mas fuerte de namimori, aquel que supera incluso a hibari

Enemigo 1: asi que, el protector de los débiles y genio del combate – al escuchar esto reborn solo sonrió y miro con mucha curiosidad a su actual alumno- a regresado

-luego de unos minutos, tsuna se despidió de kyoko y mochida, y hizo prometer a los vándalos que no se meterían con nadie mas o los acabaría, una vez todo eso hecho continuo su paseo por namimori, llegando al pequeño parque que disfrutaba tanto visitar

Reborn: asi que recordaste todo? –tsuna solo asintió- realmente eras tan conocido antes –vuelve a asentir- ya veo, esto hará mas interesantes mis lecciones y entrenamientos –ante esto tsuna solo rió, junto a reborn, quienes estaban tranquilamente en la banca del parque

Tsuna: gracias reborn –reborn miro con incertidumbre a tsuna- gracias a ti e recuperado mis recuerdos, gracias a que has liberado mi ultima voluntad

Reborn: sabes por que al dispararte con la bala de la ultima voluntad, recuperaste la memoria?

Tsuna: si, la razón es que –deteniéndose un poco, y con una gran sonrisa- el tiempo a llegado, el tiempo en que deberé emprender mi camino, aceptare ser el capo de la mafia a la que me quieres llevar, pero solo porque, no importa lo que recibes, lo que importa es lo que haces con ello –reborn luego de mirar unos segundos a tsuna sonrió placidamente ante las palabras tan calmadas y sinceras de su alumno- es la hora, de emprender mi camino y buscar a mis amigos, a aquellos que deje para proteger, pero que en algún momento debían volver, yo protegeré a mis seres queridos y los encontrare, a aquellos que me tienen en el olvido, pues esta es –decía con gran entusiasmo mirando al cielo- esta es mi verdadera ultima voluntad, la voluntad de un cielo


	15. la llegada de la tormenta

Esa misma noche  
+con tsuna  
-en algún lugar de namimori se podía ver la sombra de una hombre el cual estaba hablando por teléfono

Reborn: asi que realmente quieres venir, mmm… ya veo, claro, te lo advierto no será nada fácil y probablemente mueras en el intento, quizás logres encontrar lo que buscas, adiós

Al día siguiente

-tsuna, al recobrar sus recuerdos comienza a hacer nuevamente lo que dejo pendiente hace 4 años, levantándose a las 4 de la mañana, para su entrenamiento

Reborn: que haces tsuna? –decía medio adormilado el pequeño

Tsuna: eh?, oh disculpa reborn, no fue mi intención despertarte –decía con un tono bajo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- es solo que voy a entrenar –decía con una sonrisa

Reborn: entrenar? –pensaba con incertidumbre- por que lo haces?

Tsuna: ahora que recupere la memoria, debo ponerme al día con mis entrenamientos, 4 años sin entrenar han desgastado mi fuerza, mi cuerpo y mis habilidades -ante esto reborn solo miro con una sonrisa a tsuna, quería saber que clase de entrenamiento tenia tsuna, aparte de querer ver hasta que punto llegaban los misterios que escondía este- después de todo recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer –decía con nerviosismo

-FLASHBACK-

-luego de estar unos minutos en el parque, tanto tsuna como reborn se preparaban para irse, pues tsuna quería arreglar unos asuntos con su madre, de pronto mientras tsuna y reborn iban caminando, tsuna se tropezó con su propio pie

tsuna: que ocurrió? –Ambos se impresionaron por lo ocurrido- que extraño, ahora que recupere mis recuerdos y habilidades no debería caerme –decía tsuna extrañado por el acontecimiento

Reborn: tal vez solo fue casualidad –decía seriamente reborn

-luego de unos minutos tsuna vuelve a tropezar pero, no le prestaron mucha importancia, a pesar de que para tsuna era algo preocupante, unos minutos después llegaron a casa

Tsuna: estoy en casa –decía despreocupadamente tsuna esperando la respuesta de su madre

Nana: tsu-kun, reborn-san, me alegro de que llegaran, la cena estará lista en unos minutos –decía con una sonrisa, mientras tsuna se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Tsuna: lo recuerdo –nana se impresiono ante lo dicho por tsuna- e recuperado la memoria –decía tsuna sonriéndole a nana, quien también se puso a abrazar y sonreír de la felicidad

Nana: en serio tsuna –con los ojos lagrimando- que alegría, mi pequeño tsu-kun por fin recupero la memoria –abrazando fuertemente a tsuna

Tsuna: es hora de que también recuerdes –nana se impresiono ante lo dicho por tsuna, mientras reborn quien no sabia lo que ocurría, observaba seriamente a tsuna, mientras tsuna entro en su ultima voluntad- recuerda, aquello que olvidaste –nana al ver la mirada de su hijo y la llama de la ultima voluntad comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado, en especial el día en que todos perdieron sus preciados recuerdos

Reborn: este chico es increíble –pensaba el pequeño mientras observaba a nana quien comenzó a liberar un aura tranquilo pero poderoso y a tsuna quien esta liberando llamas de la ultima voluntad a su antojo- no solo puede entrar en un estado cuyo poder se encuentra entre la ultima voluntad convencional y la hiper ultima voluntad de primo, sino que además entra en ese estado a su antojo, además que controla las llamas como si le fuera tan fácil como respirar –luego de observar unos minutos, reborn sonrió placidamente, ya que mientras mas estaba cerca de tsuna, mas le atraía los misterios que encerraba el chico

Nana: ya recuerdo –decía tranquilamente- gracias tsuna –luego miro a reborn- creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar reborn-san –reborn asiente con la cabeza, luego de unos minutos tsuna y nana le explican a reborn muchas cosas sobre ellos, sin embargo guardaron la información de kai, pues no querían que nadie se enterara

-luego de que tsuna y nana hablaran con reborn, tsuna y reborn se dirigían a su habitación cuando tsuna tropezó con su propio pie provocando que cayera por las escaleras

Reborn: estas bien tsuna –decía con preocupación

Tsuna: si, estoy bien –acariciándose la cabeza y luego la espalda- sin embargo, esto no esta bien, puede ser casualidad caerm veces, pero 3 ya es demasiado, sobre todo en un día –luego tsuna y reborn se ponen a pensar sobre cual puede ser el problema

Reborn: oye tsuna, perdiste la memoria por 4 años verdad –tsuna asiente- que pasaría que durante esos 4 años en que no recordabas nada, tu cuerpo empezara a perder parte de su fuerza y habilidad, y al mismo tiempo ya no pueda soportar la misma cantidad de llamas que antes –ante esto a tsuna se le ilumino la mirada, pues esa era la respuesta

Tsuna: es cierto, en 4 años no entrene ni use mis llamas, mis poderes no se debilitaron nada, sin embargo mi cuerpo perdió la costumbre de usarlos, eso explicaría por que era tan débil al liberar mis llamas contra esos vándalos

Reborn: si eso fue débil, me imagino lo que harías recuperando tu fuerza original –se decía asi mismo el pequeño hitman

Tsuna: bueno en ese caso lo que debo hacer es obvio, solo debo recuperar el tiempo perdido de entrenamiento, no me tomara mucho tiempo reacostumbrarme, sobretodo con el entrenamiento indicado –ante esto reborn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Reborn: espera tsuna –tsuna observo a reborn, quien ya estaba vestido- como tu tutor es mi deber entrenarte –tsuna solo sonrió- además, me asegurare de que hagas correctamente el entrenamiento, ya que debes empezar por algo básico para precalentar –tsuna asintió- si entrenaras desde donde quedaste hace cuatro años, de seguro morirías, o simplemente tu cuerpo no soportaría la carga –tsuna vuelve a asentir dándole una sonrisa a su tutor quien también sonrió

-luego del entrenamiento y de comer, tsuna y reborn se fueron rumbo a la escuela de tsuna

enemigo 1: hey¡, dame_tsuna –decía un tipo seguido de una gran cantidad de estudiantes detrás de el, todos armados con palos de hierro, cuchillos, entre otras cosas- e escuchado que recuperaste la memoria, bueno sea asi o no, prepárate, por que te acabaremos –decía apuntando a un lugar vació- eh?, adonde se fue

Enemigo 2: por haya jefe –decía un subordinado, apuntando a tsuna, quien caminaba tranquilamente mientras llevaba a reborn en su cabeza

Enemigo 1: oye dame_tsuna –completamente enojado- como te atreves a ignorarme –dándole un golpe a tsuna, quien evadió fácilmente mientras seguía caminando, luego de fallar el golpe se irrito mas- ataquen a este dame con todo –atacando a tsuna con un bate de hierro, sin embargo no importa cuantos atacaran a tsuna, este simplemente evadía cada ataque mientras seguía caminando, y reborn en la cabeza de tsuna no podía evitar reírse- uffffff, uffffff es verdad que el mas fuerte de namimori regreso

enemigo 3: jefe no creo que debamos seguir atacando a dame_tsuna –decía con obvio miedo hacia tsuna- si lo hacemos enojar nos acabara

Enemigo 1: no digas tonterías –decía frustrado ante sus ataques fallidos- acabaremos con dame_tsuna, no importa que pase

reborn: ya ríndanse –decía el pequeño con una sonrisa en su cara- no importa lo que hagan, no derrotaran a tsuna –al escuchar esas palabras el jefe vándalo enemigo, ya no pudo mas y exploto atacando a tsuna seguido de todos los otros chicos- tontos –tsuna ya no soporto mas y en un instante acabo con todos y siguió caminando- veo que no son fuertes

Tsuna: no son nada fuertes, ufffff –decía con cansancio- creo que todo volverá a ser como antes, si es asi, entonces esto será todos los días –reborn solo rió

-mientras oculto en las sombras, se podía divisar un tipo mas alto que tsuna, que jugaba con un encendedor, una vez ya en clases, tsuna simplemente procedió a recostarse en clases pues el ya sabia todas las materias y ahora que recupero la memoria, no tenia intención de hacer nada en clases

profesor: atención clase, a llegado un alumno de intercambio desde Italia –todos prestaron atención- por favor pasa –en eso entra un chico de pelo plateado, un poco mas alto que tsuna, el cual tenia una mirada enojada y estaba jugando con un encendedor- su nombre es gokudera hayato –la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban sangrando de la nariz, puesto que encontraban muy guapo a gokudera, mientras los chicos pensaban que era un vándalo y un busca pleitos, tsuna por su parte al escuchar el nombre, levanto la cabeza, y al ver quien era no pudo evitar sonreír, gokudera por su parte, en una primera instancia miro con enojo a tsuna, pero una vez vio su sonrisa, comenzó a latirle rápidamente el pecho y se sentía algo mareado, pero sabia lo que debía hacer , haciéndose el molesto comenzó a acercarse a tsuna- muy bien, hayato tu puesto esta… hey¡ hayato – decía el profesor hacia gokudera quien al estar cerca de tsuna patio su meza, sin embargo tsuna continuo sonriéndole y no tomo en cuenta el golpe hacia su meza, mientras todos sus compañeros quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido

-después de clases, tsuna caminaba tranquilamente hacia las afueras de su escuela, cuando fue detenido por gokudera

Gokudera: asi que, tu serás el décimo vongola –tsuna solo miro con incertidumbre a gokudera- solo con verte se que eres un arrogante y que no mereces ser el décimo vongola, por eso yo te matare –tsuna solo sonrió, ante lo dicho por gokudera, quien rápidamente lanzo 2 dinamitas, las cuales fueron detenidos por una bala, la cual al observar venia de reborn

Reborn: ciaossu –decía el pequeño hitman con leon en forma de pistola quien estaba en su mano- llegaste antes de lo esperado gokudera

Tsuna: ya veo, asi que tú llamaste a gokudera –decía con un tono de torpeza- se conocen

reborn: conclusiones rápidas y exactas, no esperaba menos de ti tsuna –decía confiadamente con una gran sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de impresión de gokudera- aunque nunca lo e visto en persona hasta ahora, si lo conozco puesto que pertenece a la familia vongola, es conocido como smoking bomb hayato, el tipo capaz de ocultar dinamitas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo –tsuna solo miro con cara de un niño juguetón e impresionado a gokudera

Gokudera: es cierto que si lo mato, me convertiré en el décimo vongola –reborn solo asintió, mientras tsuna escuchaba despreocupadamente a gokudera- en ese caso acabare contigo rápido –gokudera lanzo sus dinamitas, sin embargo tsuna repelió fácilmente las bombas, gokudera algo irritado saco mas bombas- doble bomba¡ -sin embargo esta vez tsuna apago las bombas moviéndose lo mejor que pudo, producto de que aun no puede movilizarse adecuadamente sin estar en modo ultima voluntad, gokudera ya sin poder soportar mas utilizo su ultima carta- triple bomba¡ -sin embargo las bombas eran tantas que se le cayeron- maldición, moriré- justo cuando gokudera creía que ya iba a morir cerro lo ojos y sintió solo un empujón, como caía a la tierra y la explosión

Tsuna: uuuuuugh, fuuu, estas bien gokudera -, una vez abrió los ojos, vio a tsuna todo herido y sangrando, quien estaba encima de el protegiéndolo, mirándolo con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo con preocupación, gokudera al ver los ojos de tsuna comenzó a recordar a tsuna, quien lo salvo cuando era niño, y recordó a quien le pertenecía el bastón que cuidaba con tanto ahínco luego de desaparecer, en ese momento todo en su cabeza se ordeno y gokudera comenzó a llorar

Gokudera: JEFE¡ -pegando un grito desgarrador, por su parte reborn estaba bastante impresionado, pues gokudera recordó quien lo salvo a el y a su grupo en la pelea que ocurrió en namimori hace unos años atrás, y justo como el esperaba, la persona que gokudera buscaba era tsuna- lo siento mucho jefe, a pesar de que le debo la vida, es la segunda vez que me salva, y no solo eso, sino que además tuve el descaro de olvidarlo, imperdonable, es imperdonable –decía sin poder controlar su llanto, sentía una gran punzada en el corazón, se sentía mal consigo mismo, solo quería dejar de existir, sin embargo tsuna no pensaba igual- usted podría haber muerto por mi descuido

Tsuna: ven aquí –gokudera se impresiono ante lo que escucho, pero su impresión fue mas grande cuando tsuna, comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente y le acaricio la cabeza- no debes llorar, no es tu culpa que este herido, solo yo e decidido salir herido para ayudarte, no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que algo te pase –gokudera al escuchar esas palabras de tsuna, no pudo evitar aferrarse a el dándole un fuerte abrazo, pues era tan calido, gokudera se sentía tan bien, lo único que quería era poder estar con tsuna, aquel que lo salvo no solo físicamente, sino que aquel que se volvió su luz en la oscuridad- se mi amigo gokudera-kun, y vive feliz, yo me encargare de hacerlo

Gokudera: décimo¡ -tsuna miraba a gokudera con incertidumbre, mientras gokudera que había parado de llorar miraba con ojos brillantes y con decisión a tsuna- a mi no me interesaba ser décimo, solo quería probar si era apto para el cargo, pero eso ya no es necesario, usted décimo es mas que apto para el cargo, y yo me convertiré en su mano derecha, estaré con usted sin importar que, y peleare para que podamos vivir una vida con la familia-ante esto tsuna sonrió, se levanto y el gokudera y reborn emprendieron camino hacia la casa de tsuna, con sonrisas en sus rostros

-mientras tanto en un entre las sombras, se podían divisar unos ojos, observando a tsuna y los demás

¿? 1: asi que ese es el décimo vongola, no es tan impresionante, verdad –decía una figura pequeña con ojos rojos brillantes y una mascara roja con grandes cuernos parecidos a una espada

¿?: 2: idiota, no estas viendo mas que la apariencia, tiene un gran poder oculto, el cual se cultiva tanto dentro como fuera de el, ese maldito de kai se dio cuenta y comenzó a entrenarlo –decía una figura mas grande, llena de músculos, con ojos negros, piel negra con marcas rojas intensas y cabello blanco en punta

¿? 3: Crees que eso es algo impresionante, sin embargo, kai ya no esta, nuestras fuerzas especiales no lo han encontrado, y actualmente el futuro décimo esta siendo protegido por un arcobaleno, pff. El arcobaleno es algo inferior –decía un tipo de ojos verdes y cabello rojo hacia abajo algo desordenado, el cual era más alto que el primer tipo pero más bajo que el segundo- no es cierto jefe

¿? Jefe: si, sin embargo, recuerden que estamos hablando de kai, quizás actúa como un idiota despreocupado, pero sigue siendo uno de los 3 ancestros mas fuertes, después de shin y de mi, y si el que esta a cargo de tsuna es un arcobaleno, solo es por que kai preparo algo –los demás sujetos miraron seriamente a su jefe, el cual tenia ojos rojos muy penetrantes como el de un monstruo, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho, pelo negro, y una gran chaqueta de cuero- nos veremos pronto sawada tsunayoshi


	16. el retorno de la lluvia

Unos días después  
+con tsuna y yamamoto

-luego de su encuentro con gokudera, este le entrego a tsuna el bastón que cuido con tanto cuidado, el cual estaba modificado, especialmente para, alguien con la llama cielo, y para ser usado por un miembro de vongola, esto puesto que gokudera se esperaba convertir a su salvador en un miembro de su familia, por su parte tsuna el cual había adquirido 2 armas que eran tanto el bastón como la katana que guarda, estaba muy feliz ya que tenia un amigo, el cual era muy servicial y cercano a el, y su relación con su tutor era excelente, gracias a lo que aprendió con kai, podía llevarse muy bien con reborn, aparte de eso tsuna ya no era considerado dame, puesto que se corrió el rumor de la recuperación de su memoria la cual fue comprobada en las clases sacando las mejores notas en todo, era un día como cualquier otro para tsuna, se encontraba en clases con gokudera, cuando era hora de almuerzo

Gokudera: ah, este lugar es tan relajante, no es asi, décimo –decía gokudera con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba a tsuna que se encontraba leyendo al lado de el apoyado en la reja de la azotea, tsuna solo asintió con una sonrisa ante lo dicho por gokudera- sabe, desde que los chicos empezaron a ir a sus casas en horas de almuerzo en vez de quedarse acá, todo es mucho mas tranquilo

Tsuna: si, es cierto –levantándose, cerrando el libro- mejor vamos a comer, de acuerdo –gokudera asiente con una sonrisa, pero justo antes de que tsuna se volteara para ir a comer, se fijo que en el patio solo se encontraba una persona, la cual estaba practicando baseball, pero el hecho de que sea la única persona en el patio, no le llamaba la atención a tsuna, lo que a el le importaba era quien era la persona entrenando- yamamoto-san

Gokudera: dijo algo décimo –decía con incertidumbre, mientras se acercaba a tsuna- lo veo con cara melancólica, le ocurre algo

Tsuna: no te preocupes estoy bien –decía con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a comer, sin embrago gokudera en su preocupación decidió ver que era lo que tsuna observaba tan preocupado, entonces vio a yamamoto quien estaba entrenando- hey gokudera, vamos a comer –gokudera solo asintió, y volteo a comer con tsuna, por su parte reborn comenzó a observar cuidadosamente a yamamoto quien para su opinión, poseía un gran potencial

-una vez termino el almuerzo, les fue entregado un trabajo muy difícil el cual, para tsuna y gokudera era sencillo, pero todos los demás compañeros tenían problemas para realizarlo

Yamamoto: ufffff, jajajajaj valla esto es difícil de verdad, jajajaj –tsuna al escuchar eso le hizo una seña a gokudera quien se acerco rápidamente a el

Tsuna: gokudera necesito un favor

Gokudera: lo que sea por usted, décimo

Tsuna: por favor, ayuda a yamamoto-san en su trabajo –gokudera se impresiono ante lo que escucho, sin embargo al ver la mirada de tsuna, asintió y procedió a ayudar a gokudera

Gokudera: hey, yamamoto –yamamoto quien esta recostado en sus brazos, levanto la cabeza para ver al chico rudo de su curso frente a el, gokudera tomo una silla y se gano al lado de yamamoto- yo te ayudare en esto, pero solo te explicare como se hace, tú deberás hacerlo –yamamoto en un instante estuvo impresionado ante lo dicho, pero luego de unos segundos simplemente sonrió y asintió

Yamamoto: cielos gracias gokudera, jajajajaj no espere que me ayudaras

Gokudera: no lo hago por ti –ante esto yamamoto se impresiono- solo lo hago por que la persona que es actualmente la mas importante para mi, me lo pidió –yamamoto se asombro ante las palabras de gokudera, y voltio su cabeza a tsuna quien estaba viendo por la ventana, yamamoto puso una mirada melancólica- dime, que clase de relación tienes con el décimo –decía gokudera con preocupación

Yamamoto: si te refieres a tsuna, no recuerdo muy bien, sin embargo, cuando éramos, unos niños, tsuna me ayudo en un trabajo y almorzamos juntos, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero unos tipos con los que me juntaba, dijeron que si me volvía a juntar con tsuna mandarían a un grupo a golpearlo –ante esto gokudera empuño su mano- luego de eso me pelee con ellos, sin embargo, por seguridad de tsuna, no me acerque mas a el –decía tristemente yamamoto- aunque quiero hacerlo, siento que debo estar cerca de el, ya que el me entiende mejor que nadie-ante esto gokudera quedo impresionado por un momento- pero no e podido y no lo haré, es lo mejor para el

Gokudera: te comprendo –yamamoto se impresiono ante lo dicho por gokudera y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales a pesar de ser melancólicos tenían un brillo de felicidad la que aumentaba al ver a tsuna- no se que te ocurre o te a ocurrido, sin embargo ese deseo de estar cerca de el décimo, eso es algo que entiendo perfectamente –yamamoto sonrió ante la actitud de gokudera y ante sus palabras- el me salvo, mucho mas de lo que el cree, el es alguien que de alguna manera e estado buscando, lo busque mucho antes de conocerlo- yamamoto y gokudera quedaron mirando a tsuna, quien se encontraba dormido en su puesto- es increíble como una persona, es capaz de hacerte sentir ese deseo de estar a su lado, y como quieres protegerlo…

Yamamoto: esa sensación de que el es a quien, tu as estado esperando toda tu vida, la persona que mejor te entiende, y la única que es capaz de clamar tu corazón –gokudera miro a yamamoto con una sonrisa

Gokudera: has estado lejos de el para protegerlo, eso es algo que hace que te ganes mi respeto –yamamoto se impresiono ante esto y observo a gokudera quien tenia una mirada decidida- a quienes protegen al décimo, los puedo aceptar para que estén cerca de el, y aquellos que el décimo desea cuidar serán protegidos por mi, yo soy su y seré su mano derecha, y puedo decirte que te acepto como alguien en quien pueda confiar –yamamoto al escuchar esas palabras se sintió muy feliz, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole una gran sonrisa a gokudera- muy bien, ahora a hacer el trabajo –yamamoto asiente

-mientras tanto en unos puestos mas atrás, se veía a 2 chicos los cuales estaban observando detenidamente a yamamoto y gokudera, con gran enojo en sus caras

Makoto: ese maldito de dame_tsuna, cree que no nos daríamos cuenta de que el es quien envió a gokudera a ayudarle a yamamoto, grrrr maldición solo quiero aniquilar a ese maldito, por su culpa yamamoto ya no esta con nosotros

Hotaru: cálmate, te recuerdo que dame_tsuna se volvió alguien de temer, aparte ese gokudera es un tipo duro también, solo llevan unos días juntos y tanto los sempais como los vándalos temen a sus nombres, aparte de eso seguimos dominando a yamamoto, y lo aremos mientras estemos en el equipo de baseball –decía con total confianza

makoto: pero hotaru-san, debemos mínimo castigar a yamamoto no? –ante esto hotaru pensó un momento, luego comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente

Hotaru: tienes razón, será mejor recordarle por que no se debe meter con nosotros, makoto llama a los chicos diles que yamamoto será nuestro objetivo hoy –makoto solo asiente mientras sonríe viendo a yamamoto

-una vez terminada las clases un grupo de 22 chicos bajo las órdenes de hotaru atrapan a yamamoto en un callejón sin salida, yamamoto comenzó a pelear contra ellos pero le costaba mucho puesto que eran tantos

Yamamoto: uuuuuugh, realmente son unos malditos –con una seria expresión de asesino- si tuviera una katana o una espada de madera ya no estarían de pie

sujeto 1: silencio bestia –golpeando a yamamoto en el estomago- este maldito, no se como logro vencer a casi todos nosotros pero no se lo perdonaremos –apunto de golpear a yamamoto en la cabeza

Hotaru: espera –el sujeto detiene su golpe- vaya, vaya, parece que esta vez no pudiste con nosotros yamamoto

Yamamoto: hotaru, maldito, solo pudiste contra mi por que estas en un grupo grande –decía con gran enojo- si tuviera una espada de madera ya no estarías de pie

Hotaru: en serio? –comenzó a hacerle señas a su grupo, dos tipos tomaron a yamamoto quien estaba mal herido, mientras el resto tomaba palos y bates para golpear a yamamoto- veamos si podrás usar una espada de madera después de esto –chasqueo sus dedos, y los tipos comenzaron a golpear los brazos de yamamoto, yamamoto no podía controlar sus gritos por el dolor ocasionados por los golpes, luego de un rato, dejaron de golpear a yamamoto- ten esta espada de madera, veamos si el espectacular yamamoto podrá contra nosotros ahora, jajajajajjaja –yamamoto se esforzaba por levantarse y tomar la espada, apenas manteniéndose en pie- eso te pasa por estar cerca de tsuna y sus cercanos –ante esto yamamoto ya no aguanto mas y en un instante blandiendo la espada de madera, acabo con todos los presentes, utilizando el estilo shigure souen ryu- q… que acaba de pasar –decía mientras sangraba- como nos as derrotado tan fácil aun con esas heridas

Yamamoto: si hay una cosa que no les perdonare a ti y a makoto, es el alejarme de tsuna y el de que hablen mal de el, aun cuando use toda mi fuerza para atacarlos, ahora ya no puedo mover mis brazos

-al día siguiente, en la escuela estaban todos tranquilamente en clases, cuando de pronto…

Alumno 1: chicos, esto es grave –decía completamente cansado y con horror en su rostro- yamamoto saltara de la azotea –todos quedaron impresionados ante lo dicho por el muchacho, en especial gokudera y tsuna

alumno 2: no bromees, como se te ocurre que nuestro yamamoto saltara de la azotea –decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

Tsuna: idiotas –dijo en voz baja, siendo solo escuchado por gokudera, luego procedió a correr en dirección a la azotea

Gokudera: que esperan inveciles –decía con obvio enojo mientras corría tras tsuna- apresúrense –luego de eso todos corrieron en dirección hacia la azotea

-en la azotea, había una gran cantidad de personas tratando de evitar que yamamoto salte, cuando llega tsuna

Tsuna: Yamamoto no saltes –yamamoto al ver a tsuna comenzó a sonreír- por que quieres hacer esto, tu no eres de las personas que se rinden, te conozco, se que te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces, y se que saltar y matarse es lo mismo que haberse rendido

Yamamoto: se nota que tú eres el único que me entiende tsuna, sin embargo, ya no puedo hacer nada, mis brazos están destrozados, es imposible curarlos, y sin mis brazos ya no puedo practicar ninguna de las 2 cosas que mas quiero, ni el baseball, ni puedo practicar con la espada –tsuna se sorprendió ante esto- sabes, luego de la misión especial de kai en primaria, en mi nació cierto cariño por el arte de la espada, asi que hable con mi padre quien resulto ser maestro de un arte de la espada, el me enseño y lo practique, antes de que me enseñara me hizo pensar en la razón para aprender, mi razón eras tu tsuna –tsuna y gokudera abrieron los ojos mirando con gran curiosidad y sorpresa a yamamoto- recordé lo que nos ocurrió cuando éramos niños, y no pude evitar desear hacerme fuerte, sin embargo aparte de eso sentía que había algo mas para serlo, pero eso ya no importa, ya no podré seguir con ninguna de las 2, ya no merece la pena vivir

Tsuna: en ese caso me iré contigo –yamamoto y gokudera se impresionaron- yamamoto, yo se quien eres y se que has soportado mucho, asi que si no te logro convencer con esto ultimo, me iré contigo, asi estaremos juntos, no tendrás que hacer esto solo -tomando de la mano a yamamoto, quien veía la mirada y la sonrisa tan calida de tsuna, yamamoto no pudo evitar comenzar a sacar lagrimas producto de lo dicho por tsuna, por su parte gokudera quien no quería que le pasara nada a tsuna, decidió ir con ellos

Gokudera: yo también iré con ustedes, décimo –decía ganándose al otro lado de yamamoto- yo quiero estar siempre con usted, y si usted se va, yo me iré con usted –ante esto los 3 chicos se miraron y sonrieron

Tsuna: que dices yamamoto, quédate y vive con nosotros, siendo nuestro amigo y viviendo una vida feliz haciendo tonterías –ante esto ultimo los 3 se rieron- o caemos los 3 y permanecemos juntos en el otro mundo, dejando a los seres que nos quieren y los que nos importan –en ese momento yamamoto pensó en su padre quien lo cuido y le enseño el arte que el tanto quiere, y pensó en los amigos que ve cada día, viendo a todos los que se encontraban atrás de el

Yamamoto: tu ganas tsuna, me quedare con ustedes en vida –ante esto tsuna y gokudera asintieron, y todo los chicos sintieron un alivio al ver que los chicos se iban a salir de la baranda en dirección hacia ellos, sin embargo una esfera de llamas golpeo la baranda, haciendo a los 3 chicos caer- mierda

kyoko: TSUNA, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA –dando un grito desgarrador haciendo que todos se espantaran y trataran de atrapar a los chicos, pero ya era tarde estos ya iban cayendo

tsuna: chicos sujétense de mi –decía seriamente tsuna, quien se encontraba en su ultima voluntad, ganándose una impresión de gokudera quien no veía a tsuna en su ultima voluntad desde que lo salvo hace años, y yamamoto quien al ver a tsuna en ese estado comenzó a recobrar todos sus recuerdos, luego de eso yamamoto sonrió y le encontró sentido a todo, tsuna uso una liberación de llamas para amortiguar su caída contra el suelo, salvando a sus amigos- están bien

yamamoto: ahora estoy mejor, ya lo recuerdo, yo no fui el que te salvo, al final, quien me salvo fuiste tu, y ahora todo tiene sentido, enmascarado –tsuna se rió ante lo dicho por yamamoto- ahora que recuerdo todo, todo tiene sentido, jajajajajaj tsuna, definitivamente quiero estar contigo, y para ti gokudera –gokudera se impresiono al escuchar que le iban a decir algo- e decidido que yo seré la mano derecha de tsuna –ante esto gokudera solo rió y ambos se miraron con mirada desafiante, de pronto un esfera hecha de llamas fue directo a la dirección de los chicos- otra vez

gokudera: que rayos es eso –decía seriamente mientras lanzaba dinamita a la esfera, las cuales no le hacían nada- ningún solo rasguño –decía impresionado al ver que la dinamita no hacia nada

Tsuna: aun lado chicos –tsuna saco su bastón, y comenzó a concentrar llamas en la base de este, justo antes de que atacara a la esfera apareció reborn al lado con su pistola- me ayudaras reborn –reborn solo asintió- ahora –ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo y lograron detener la esfera, aunque con cierta dificultad- gracias reborn

Reborn: es mi trabajo tsuna –decía sonriente- sin embargo –poniéndose mas serio- ese nivel de poder de llamas no es usual, además iba directo para matarlos –ante esto gokudera y yamamoto se impresionaron

Gokudera: eso significa, que quieren matar al décimo –decía gokudera con gran enojo- maldición, no pude detener eso, si no fuera por que el décimo es fuerte y estaba con nosotros reborn-san, no hubiera podido protegerle –yamamoto en ese momento se sintió muy mal, a diferencia de gokudera, el no pudo hacer nada, y a pesar de que dijo que seria la mano derecha de tsuna, no puede protegerlo a diferencia de gokudera que al menos lo intento

Reborn: no pienses tanto es eso yamamoto –yamamoto se impresiono al ver al pequeño hitman quien tal parece le leía el pensamiento- acércate –yamamoto decidió obedecer al pequeño, quien comenzó a liberar llamas amarillas las cuales eran tan potentes que lograron curar los brazos de yamamoto- vez ahora podrás ser un mejor miembro de la familia, después de todo algo como eso no debería quitarte tu gran potencial –al ver sus brazos bien, yamamoto no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente feliz y le asintió con la cabeza a reborn por lo que le había dicho

Tsuna: reborn, sabia que eras fuerte, pero ese ataque era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarnos, no es asi –reborn solo asintió- entonces como lograste liberar tantas llamas como para detener su ataque y curar a yamamoto, después de todo sus brazos estaban completamente rotos

Reborn: sentí que mis llamas se sincronizaron con alguien –tsuna se impresiono ante la respuesta de su tutor- tal parece alguien nos salvo por esta vez, pero con un enemigo de semejante poder, hasta cuando estaremos a salvo- los 3 chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, por las palabras de el pequeño hitman, sin embargo luego de unos segundos- por ahora no pensemos en eso, mejor hagamos algo divertido en la casa de tsuna, están de acuerdo –los 3 asintieron con una sonrisa

Tsuna: muy bien, en ese caso vamos –y tsuna comenzó a caminar con un chico a cada lado y reborn en su cabeza

-mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón

¿? 2: asi que, cual es el informe de la misión –decía un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente con otro tipo a su lado de cabello rojo y de una estatura un poco mas baja que el anterior

¿? 1: me temo que e fallado, -decía una figura mas pequeña, con una mascara con cuernos con filo y forma de espada- ese tsuna los salvo de caer, y luego entre el y el arcobaleno detuvieron mi ataque

¿? 3: como le explicaras eso al jefe –decía el pelirrojo calmadamente mientras bebía un vino

¿? Jefe: no es necesario que me digan nada –decía un sujeto de un parche en el ojo derecho y un ojo rojo como el de una bestia- ya conozco la razón por la que fallaste, a pesar de que te quitaste uno de los limitadores

¿? 3: vaya, fallar después de quitarte un limitador, eres una vergüenza –decía con tono de burla- tu poder sin quitarte el limitador es igual a el de un arcobaleno con la maldición, corrección, es incluso mayor al de un arcobaleno con la maldición, si te quitaste aunque sea un limitador, tu poder debería superar por mucho el poder actual del décimo y de el arcobaleno aun cuando ataquen juntos –ante esto el tipo de la mascara solo agacho la cabeza

¿? Jefe: eso es por que fueron salvados por kai –ante esto los otros 3 se impresionaron y voltearon a ver a su jefe- ese maldito sincronizo sus poderes con los del arcobaleno para que su poder sea mayor al tuyo mask, por eso no podías completar esta misión –luego de unos segundos comenzó a sonreír- hey mask, si quieres redimirte de esta misión fallida, entonces llama a un grupo de nuestro ejercito y mándalos a atacar las bases de protección de Japón, pertenecientes a las mafias que están relacionadas con vongola, entendido

Mask: entendido jefe, esta vez no le fallare, me voy a redimir por el fallo de matar a el estupido vongola –saliendo rápidamente de la sala

¿? Jefe: zed¡ -el tipo grande y musculoso se levanta de su puesto dejando de comer- tu apoyaras a mask –este solo asiente- no necesitamos que se destruyan las familias con relación con vongola, solo necesitamos tener datos de la ubicación de kai, si nos desaseemos de el, deshacerse del décimo vongola será mas fácil, y podré seguir con mi plan abiertamente –luego con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual era tan aterradora que sus mismos compañeros comenzaron a atemorizarse

¿? 3: entonces que haré yo jefe

¿? Jefe: por ahora nada, pero más tarde tendrás que prepararte, pues, en poco tiempo comenzara la pelea que decidirá el verdadero control de vongola


	17. la entrada del rayo

Un mes mas tarde  
+ con tsuna y lambo

-luego de 2 semanas de intenso entrenamiento, tsuna por fin pudo ponerse al día con el entrenamiento que dejo hace 4 años, en cuanto a yamamoto y gokudera, ambos comenzaron a entrenar bajo ordenes de reborn, aprovechando que ambos querían ser fuertes y proteger a tsuna, y para suerte de ambos, kai luego de borrarles la memoria le había dejado un pequeño regalo, uno que pudieron terminar luego de haber pasado el mes completo, el cual todos aprovecharon para hacerse mas fuerte, tsuna con su entrenamiento dejado por kai, bajo la supervisión de su madre, gokudera quien estaba siendo supervisado por reborn, como un pequeño favor, y yamamoto quien estaba perfeccionándose y siendo entrenado por su padre.

+yamamoto

Yamamoto: hey¡, viejo, necesito que vengas un momento –gritaba yamamoto desde el dojo oculto en su casa, a su padre quien se encontraba meditando afuera

Tsuyoshi: Que sucede takeshi –decía algo cansado el viejo- a ocurrido algo?

Yamamoto: mira esto –yamamoto puso la katana frente a el en posición horizontal y dio una serie de golpes, usando su pierna izquierda como apoyo, de tal manera que los golpes cubrían todo su cuerpo al mover la katana, al final dio un golpe hacia arriba con el reverso del filo de la espada y luego bajo la espada rápidamente en posición horizontal, una vez el viejo vio a yamamoto hacer esos movimientos quedo completamente congelado- y que te parece ese movimiento –el padre de yamamoto, se acerco rápidamente a yamamoto y lo tomo de los hombros

Tsuyoshi: Donde aprendiste ese movimiento –decía fuertemente completamente asustado

Yamamoto: ese movimiento, lo aprendí de un tipo con traje de cuero y casco de nombre kai, aunque en realidad, fue mas bien como si el hubiera transmitido ese conocimiento a mi mente, sin embargo estaba guardado en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos, por eso no había empezado a practicar esta técnica hasta hace un mes –el padre de yamamoto quedo completamente helado ante lo dicho por yamamoto- por que viejo? Tiene algo malo esta técnica?

Tsuyoshi: esa técnica –deteniéndose un momento, dejando completamente intrigado a yamamoto- es parte de las técnicas arcanas del shigure souen ryu –yamamoto quedo completamente impresionado ante lo dicho por su padre- ven hablaremos con un poco de te –yamamoto solo asiente, una vez se van a un salón comienzan a beber te, entonces

Yamamoto: viejo, que son las técnicas arcanas del shigure souen ryu –decía con bastante nerviosismo

Tsuyoshi: las técnicas arcanas de la shigure souen ryu, son movimientos secretos, los cuales se sabe, son los mas fuertes de este –con mucha seriedad en su palabra, mientras yamamoto escucha atentamente a cada palabra dicha por su padre- existen 10 técnicas, las cuales sirven tanto de defensa como de ataque, por lo que sirven para ambos fines, por lo que escuche de mi maestro, estas 10 técnicas se dividen en 5 técnicas que son para destruir la vida y 5 para preservarla, a diferencia de las técnicas normales, estas técnicas pueden ser mostradas y enseñadas una infinidad de veces, pero la razón es que nadie sabe como aprender a usarlas –ante esto yamamoto quedo impactado, puesto que el logro hacer una luego de entrenarla por un mes- en mi infancia recibí un pergamino con 3 técnicas arcanas de las 10 existentes, me la entrego un poderoso espadachín quien dominaba a la perfección los 10 movimientos arcanos de la shigure souen, sin embargo luego de entregármela, me dijo que solo, aquel que se convierta en el resurrector y recreador del arte de la shigure souen podría aprender estas técnicas, ya que existe un secreto para usarlas, el cual no esta en ninguna instrucción que me puedan entregar ni los pergaminos, ni los maestros

Yamamoto: pero –deteniéndose un momento- yo logre hacer una, me tomo un mes pero logre hacerla, que significa eso

Tsuyoshi: hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y lo sabes, y nunca haría que hicieras algo en contra de tu voluntad, pero… -ganándose de rodillas al lado de yamamoto- te lo ruego, vuélvete en la persona que recree el estilo del shigure souen ryu –yamamoto se impresiono ante lo dicho por su padre- solo existían 3 personas en el mundo capaz de dominar esta serie de técnicas, las cuales eran, el creador de la shigure souen ryu, el espadachín que me entrego el pergamino, y tal parece la tercera persona es aquel que te entrego los conocimientos de esta técnica, y ahora, tu has usado, una técnica arcana, eso te convierte en la persona que mejorara y evolucionara el arte de la shigure souen ryu, convirtiéndola en, la shigure souen ryu kai –yamamoto quedo atónito ante lo que su padre le decía, luego de pensarlo unos minutos dio su respuesta con una sonrisa

Yamamoto: no te preocupes padre –tsuyoshi levanta su cabeza para ver la sonrisa de su hijo y su voz tan animada- yo mejorare la shigure souen ryu, aquel estilo invencible, impecable y perfecto que me enseñaste y que amas con tu corazón, yo lograre que supere la perfección, reviviré y mejorare el arte de la espada mas poderoso del mundo, ya veras como no habrá nada que detenga al shigure souen ryu kai –ante estas palabras tsuyoshi se emociono y abrazo a yamamoto con una gran sonrisa y mucho orgullo, luego de unos segundos soltó a yamamoto y salio del salón durante unos segundos, una vez regreso, le entrego un pergamino a yamamoto- que es esto viejo?

Tsuyoshi: ese es el pergamino que recibí en mi niñez, lamentablemente nunca logre dominar ni una sola técnica de las que están aquí, sin embargo tu hiciste una de ellas –yamamoto se impresiono al ver en el pergamino la técnica que había usado- el nombre de la técnica que usaste es, ¡lluvia de vida! Una técnica que utiliza el reverso de la espada como fuente de ataque y cuyo objetivo es derrotar rápidamente al objetivo dejándolo fuera de combate sin necesidad de matarlo, las otras técnicas aquí son ¡lluvia inversa! y ¡lluvia reflectante!, ahora ve takeshi, ve y conviértete en alguien fuerte con las técnicas arcanas –yamamoto le sonrió a su padre y luego de darle un abrazo se dirigió a practicar sus nuevas técnicas- eres mi orgullo hijo mió –decía para si mismo con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa

+gokudera y yamamoto

Tsuna: sabes cuando volverá reborn –decía tsuna evadiendo una cuchilla de su madre

gokudera: lo siento décimo, solo se que luego de terminar mi entrenamiento, fue a Italia para una reunión urgente –decía mientras evadía los cuchillos y lanzaba dinamita a la madre de tsuna, la cual apagaba en instantes las bombas o se las enviaba de vuelta a gokudera y a tsuna

Tsuna: ya veo, hey mama podemos descansar un tiempo –decía tsuna algo cansado de entrenar y preocupado sobre su tutor

Nana: pero tsu-kun, ni siquiera me han hecho un rasguño, si no me hacen mínimo una pequeña herida no puedo permitir que terminen de entrenar –decía nana con una sonrisa inofensiva que rápidamente cambio a una mirada seria y un aura asesina temible, de tal manera que por unos segundos tanto tsuna como gokudera quedaron inmóviles- esto es parte de el entrenamiento dejado por mi maestro para que puedan tener una buena coordinación en equipo, asi que, no permitiré que acaben sin antes mínimo tocarme, aunque sea con un dedo o que me rose una astilla o algo por el estilo –de pronto nana saco unas pistolas y con ellas comenzó a dispararle a tsuna y gokudera- vamos esquívenlas y atáquenme

Gokudera: décimo, su madre es sin duda una mujer temible –decía algo preocupado e impresionado mientras veía a tsuna quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro- décimo?

tsuna: ahora veo por que razón papa no hace enojar a mama –gokudera solo sonrió ante la actitud de tsuna- prepárate mama, por que aquí viene mi ataque –tsuna comenzó a enviar una ráfaga de llamas de la ultima voluntad concentrando energía en la base de su bastón, las cuales eran repelidas por las balas de nana las cuales estaban cargadas por las llamas de la ultima voluntad- maldición

Gokudera: décimo, tengo una idea, pero tendrá que confiar en mi –tsuna miro a gokudera a los ojos, y al ver la mirada llena de decisión de gokudera, asintió- décimo haga otra ráfaga de llamas, pero esta vez use la katana también –tsuna obedeció, saco la katana oculta del bastón y procedió a atacar con ambas de tal manera que nana no tuvo mas remedio que liberar mas llamas- es mi turno –gokudera saco de un pequeño bolsito que tenia en su cinturón, una pequeña esfera de metal, la cual cargo con llamas y luego lanzo rápidamente la esfera en dirección a nana- décimo, lance un ataque a la esfera –tsuna asiente, y lanza un ataque a la esfera de tal manera que en el instante en que entran en contacto, la esfera libera 20 esferitas mas, las cuales estaban cargadas con llamas de la ultima voluntad- perdiste

Nana: no lo creo –nana envía un disparo hacia el suelo permitiéndole elevarse, sin embargo las esferas que habían salido volando en todas las direcciones explotaron al mismo tiempo generando una gran cantidad de ondas expansivas y daños que desviaron a nana de su lugar, permitiéndole a tsuna tocarle la frente, luego nana recupera su actitud natural calmada y pacifica con su sonrisa tan alegre que la hace destacar- bien hecho chicos, puesto que lograron tocarme podemos terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy –tsuna y gokudera sonríen ante esto y caen del cansancio

Gokudera: décimo, su madre es increíble, aun a pesar de todo el movimiento, ni siquiera esta cansada

tsuna: si, por cierto que fue esa técnica que usaste –preguntaba con curiosidad

Gokudera: la verdad, es la primera versión de una técnica que comencé a entrenar luego de recordarla –tsuna miro con curiosidad a gokudera- vera, luego de recuperar la memoria, resulta que esta técnica y estas esferas de metal estaban en mi cabeza, asi que me dije a mi mismo, por que no intentar una nueva técnica, aunque esta como dije es la versión mas débil de una de mis técnicas mas poderosas, o por lo menos lo será cuando complete la versión final –decía algo avergonzado mientras que tsuna lo miraba con una sonrisa

Reborn: completo esa técnica hace tan solo 5 días asi que aun es nuevo en ella –decía el pequeño quien estaba felizmente viendo a los jóvenes desde un árbol cercano

Tsuna y gokudera: reborn /reborn-san

Reborn: ciaossu –luego comienza a caminar hacia los jóvenes, mientras nana les da unas botellas de agua- tengo una misión para ustedes –tsuna y gokudera prestan mucha atención y se ponen serios- hace un tiempo atrás han ocurrido una serie de enfrentamientos en todo Japón, en estas peleas han estado involucrados todas las familias de la mafia que tienen alguna relación con vongola, sin embargo aun no se sabe quien es el enemigo, lo único que se tiene claro es que debemos enfrentarnos a un grupo que viene a namimori y los alrededores, no se sabe lo que quieren, sin embargo, son bastante fuertes, lo único que se sabe es que son la familia contra la que se enfrentaban gokudera cuando conoció a tsuna –ante esto gokudera quedo muy sorprendido- y que aparte de este son la misma que ataco a la familia bovino hace unos años atrás –ante esto el que se impresiono fue tsuna- la familia vongola a enviado equipos a diferentes partes de Japón, pero, namimori y sus alrededores, están bajo el cuidado de solo 2 grupos, el grupo de la familia bovino que cuida las afueras de namimori y rara vez la parte interior a menos de que sea muy necesario, y vongola, la cual a decidido enviar al sucesor tsunayoshi sawada para la tarea –los jóvenes solo asienten

Nana: no crees que será algo riesgoso –ganándose una mirada de todos- si vongola no a podido detener los ataques de esa familia, solo veo 2 posibilidades, vongola ya no es lo que solía ser, o, en el peor de los casos, el enemigo es por mucho mas poderoso que vongola –ante esto reborn se puso enormemente serio, mientras que gokudera quedo frió ante las palabras de nana, tsuna por su parte no le prestaba atención y pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo lambo

reborn: sinceramente, o pensé lo mismo al escuchar los informes, pero… -sacando unos documentos- al leerlos me di cuenta de algo, los miembros de esa familia son fuertes y son muchos, pero los que mas sobresalen son 2 –nana al ver los documentos, en algún punto comenzó a sentir un gran miedo, el pequeño hitman y los jóvenes, lograron percatarse de ellos, pues nana tenia una expresión de terror, casi como si hubiera visto sus mayores temores hechos realidad- sucede algo?

Nana: tsuna –tsuna se pone serio- tu y gokudera se quedaran en casa, les dejare comida y alimentos, si quieren inviten a su amigo yamamoto, pero solo salgan de la casa bajo casos estrictamente necesarios –todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de nana- me iré por un tiempo, no se cuando volveré, asi que no me esperes, reborn –reborn se pone firme- por favor cuida de mi pequeño, me temo que tal vez no vuelva

tsuna: mama, que esta pasando, nunca te e visto actuar asi –nana solo abraza a tsuna y cayéndole una lagrima se va del lugar a gran velocidad- que sucede, reborn que pasa –reborn estaba muy serio

reborn: una persona en representación de los bovino, vendrá a tu casa, es mejor irnos moviendo lo mas rápido que podamos –se detiene unos segundos- creo que es bastante común actuar asi, cuando sabes lo que esta apunto de pasar –ambos jóvenes miran con incertidumbre a reborn- vamos

Unas horas más tarde en casa de tsuna

Tsuna: asi que tu padre también salio de urgencia de tu casa –le decía tsuna a yamamoto, quien había llegado solo hace unos minutos- es muy raro

yamamoto: si, fue muy extraño, había estado de buen humor casi todo el día, sin embargo luego de recibir una llamada telefónica, estaba muy espantado, me dijo que viniera donde ti y que no me moviera, luego me abrazo y me dijo que no lo espere –diciendo esto ultimo con un tono de preocupación- que habrá pasado

Reborn: no es de extrañar que ambos se hayan ido juntos, después de todo ambos eran peleadores renombrados en el mundo oculto y fueron amigos y compañeros, lo mas probable es que ambos sabían lo que sucede –decía mientras bebía un sorbo de café

gokudera: reborn-san, cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar por el representante bovino

reborn: no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, sin embargo debe estar por llegar

gokudera: de todas maneras, en una situación como esta, lo mas probable es que ya este muerto

yamamoto: vamos gokudera, no digas eso, debe ser alguien fuerte para ser un representante de esta zona dudo que este muerto

gokudera: o es alguien fuerte, o es un vejestorio con historia en la familia, de esas 2 formas te vuelves representante

Yamamoto: ya veo, eso significa que es mas probable que este en peligro, aunque si es un representante, debe estar acompañado, no es asi?

Reborn: de hecho viene solo, y no solo eso, es conocido por ser uno de los bovino mas fuertes, y uno de los únicos que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, y tan solo tiene 15 años –ante esto los 3 jóvenes quedaron impresionados- se le conoce por su enorme poder y potencial para convertirse en el siguiente capo bovino, de hecho se cree que si el se convierte en el nuevo jefe bovino, entonces la familia seria considerada una de las mas fuerte

gokudera: es posible alguien tan fuerte, vendrá hasta aquí –reborn asiente- aun si es muy fuerte, el décimo es mas poderoso –reborn vuelve a asentir- ja. Lo sabía

Tsuna: no te confíes mucho de eso –los demás quedaron mirando seriamente a tsuna, al ver su rostro tan serio- yo pase por una serie de entrenamientos, muy duros y rigurosos para llegar a mi nivel actual, sin embargo, dudo mucho que ese tipo haya pasado por un entrenamiento medianamente como el mió, y aun asi es lo suficientemente fuerte como para venir a este lugar en medio de una guerra, y como para que el mismo reborn hable de el de esa manera –reborn solo sonrió a las afirmaciones de tsuna mientras gokudera quedo pensativo, luego de unos segundos tocan a la puerta, tsuna va a abrir y ve una persona familiar

Encargado: hola tsuna, va un buen tiempo que no te veo –decía un tipo de pelo corto blanco, con lentes, que estaba comiendo ramen

Tsuna: ah¡, encargado, que hace aquí –decía sorprendido tsuna mientras sus amigos se ganan detrás de el, y reborn prepara su arma- reborn guarda el arma, es un conocido mió –bajo un poco el arma, sin embargo seguía en guardia, pues había algo en el que no le gustaba nada

Encargado: oye, oye, eso es cruel, tu y yo somos amigos o no, en fin, hace un buen tiempo que no te veo por la biblioteca, asi que pensé en pasarte a ver aprovechando que te traigo algo –tsuna lo miro con incertidumbre

Reborn: quien es el tsuna? –preguntaba seriamente el bebe

Tsuna: a lo siento, chicos les presento a el encargado de la biblioteca a la que siempre voy, encargado mis amigos –todos saludaron

Encargado: hola a todos, en cuanto a ti tsuna, cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo tio kawahira –acariciándole la cabeza

Tsuna: lo siento, siempre lo olvido, ah, y por cierto que es lo que me traes

kawahira: a es cierto, te traigo este chico de atrás mió -tsuna miro a un tipo que estaba comiendo muchos dulces y estaba mirando al cielo sin embargo solo lo vio de espaldas- y este libro, este me lo dio un tipo raro con casco, cuando eras un chabalin y me pidio que te lo entregara cuando llegara la ocasión, y puesto que algo de este libro salio de la boca de ese tio de atrás mió, supongo que la ocasión a llegado –tsuna se quedo pegado mirando el libro y comenzó a sonreír al venirle el recuerdo de kai- bueno yo me despido, buena suerte tsuna, adiós a todos –todos se despidieron haciendo señas al tio kawahira

Tsuna: hey, por que no entras –le decía al tipo que comía dulces- tu debes ser el enviado por la familia bovino

Lambo: asi es… -lambo se voltio y al ver a tsuna, quedo completamente choqueado, luego de mirar a tsuna unos momentos a los ojos, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar y corrió a tsuna abrazándolo- ni-san, eres tu, realmente eres tu, ni-san –todos se impresionaron ante lo que estaban viendo

Tsuna: lambo… tu… tu me recuerdas –decía tsuna muy sorprendido, acariciando a lambo para calmarlo

Lambo: si, yo te e recordado y te e buscado durante años –todos quedaron impresionados ante la afirmación, no solo por que había otra persona que conocía a tsuna y había perdido su recuerdo, sino que además por que esta persona había logrado recordar a tsuna por si solo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe, ni-san, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti aquel día –deteniendo su llanto y poniéndose mas serio- pero ahora, e venido como un aliado, para pelear a tu lado, y poder proteger a nuestros amigos y nuestras familias, y a todas las personas inocentes que se involucren en esta pelea –su actitud y sus expresiones cambiaron completamente de tal manera, que incluso tenia un aire de calma y se podía percibir como una persona enormemente fuerte- e venido para ser, tu guía, tu escudo y tu espada –con una sonrisa y con un aire de madures- e vuelto a ti, ni-san


	18. el sol vuelve a brillar

Unos minutos mas tarde  
+con tsuna y ryohei

-luego de presentarse, lambo entro a la casa de tsuna en donde comenzó el pequeño interrogatorio

Tsuna: como es que me recuerdas –preguntaba con una sonrisa, pero con incertidumbre al mismo tiempo

lambo: veras –decía seriamente lambo mientras bebía te- luego de la misión en la que desate mi poder, gracias a ti ni-san, los bovino reconocieron mi fuerza, pero como me había golpeado la cabeza y había olvidado todo, la familia decidió llevarme a misiones para ver si lograba desatar nuevamente mi poder, un mes después, hubo un ataque enemigo en el cual mi hermano menor corría peligro, al ver las lagrimas de mi hermano y a mi familia lastimada, comencé a recordar todo liberando mi poder oculto y salve a mi familia –ante la tan corta explicación yamamoto estaba confundido y gokudera no podía creer lo que escuchaba, a tsuna por su parte no le impresionaba la historia y reborn solo sonreía

Gokudera: en serio ocurrió asi? –con un tono de duda, lambo solo asintió

Reborn: lo que dice es cierto, muchas personas del mundo de la mafia conocen la historia del milagroso poder de uno de los posibles herederos de la familia bovino, es por esa razón que les dije que se creía, que si el se volvía el sucesor entonces la familia bovino se volvería mas fuerte –los jóvenes miraban impresionados a lambo

yamamoto: entonces eres el mas fuerte de tu familia –preguntaba en un tono curioso y juguetón

Lambo: no, no soy el mas fuerte, actualmente mis poderes son superados enormemente por, el actual jefe bovino, mi hermano mayor romeo, y los guardianes de el jefe que contarían como 6 mas, aparte de ellos, están 3 miembros de las fuerzas especiales de nuestra familia, los cuales luego de un severo entrenamiento se volvieron los mas fuertes de ese equipo, eso equivale a 11 personas mas fuertes que yo, eso me convierte en el 12 mas fuerte de la familia bovino –los jóvenes se impresionaron ante esto, mientras reborn mantenía su sonrisa mientras bebía su café

Yamamoto: jajajajja, eres una persona impresionante

lambo: gracias, es un placer escuchar eso de parte de un amigo de mi ni-san

Gokudera: oye, por que tratas al décimo de tu ni-san –preguntaba seriamente

Lambo: pues, porque, el es la primera persona que me cuida asi, desde mi hermano mayor- gokudera se impresiono ante la respuesta- solo estuve un día con tsuna-nisan, y sin embargo, tan solo en ese día, me cuido y me entrego mas cariño del que había recibido en muchos años, mi hermano dejo de darme cariño luego de cumplir mis 6 años, puesto que mi hermano se a mantenido siendo uno de los mas fuertes desde corta edad, a pesar de ser solo 3 años mayor que yo, nunca le agradaron las personas débiles, o con poca valentía, y sinceramente antes de conocer a tsuna-nisan era un cobarde, a mi hermano mayor lo admiro y lo quiero mucho, pues el me cuido y me protegió durante mucho tiempo, pero, mas tarde comenzó a salir en misiones por lo que ya no hablaba conmigo, solo luego de que me volví fuerte me volvió a hablar y solo para felicitarme por mi trabajo

Tsuna: no te preocupes lambo –decía mientras abrazaba al bovino- se que tu hermano te quiere, tienen mucho tiempo para poner las cosas en orden –dándole una sonrisa a lambo- y en cuanto a mi, yo estaré contigo y te apoyare en lo que necesites –lambo sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de tsuna, quien mas tarde regreso a su lugar

Reborn: muy bien, ahora lo importante –todos se pusieron serios ante esto- según lo que se me informo, tu has venido como fuerza de apoyo, de manera que vongola y bovino trabajaran juntos para proteger tanto la zona externa como la interna, no es asi? –lambo solo asintió- aquí están los documentos, puesto que tu has estado en mas de una de las zonas de batalla de seguro nos podrás dar mas información –luego de revisar unos segundos los documentos saco 2 fotos y dejo la carpeta con documentos a un lado

lambo: actualmente la única información necesaria, de toda la información en esa carpeta son estas 2 –mostrando las imágenes- estos son los mas peligrosos de todos los actuales atacantes de las familias en Japón

Reborn: esas imágenes son las que les mostré a tu madre tsuna –al escuchar esto tsuna comenzó a mirar con mayor atención las imágenes- no se quienes son esos tipos, pero lograron espantar a tu madre

Lambo: eso es por que ella es la discípula de un ancestro –ante esto yamamoto quedo confundido y en cuanto a reborn con gokudera quedaron impresionados

Gokudera: no digas tonterías, yo e escuchado las historias de los ancestros y las posibilidades dicen que no existen

Reborn: te equivocas gokudera –gokudera se impresiono ante la llamada de atención de parte de reborn- se a comprobado la exigencia de los ancestros, sin embargo estos aparecen tan solo en ocasiones muy raras, ya sea para prestar ayuda en el mundo oculto o en el mundo común

Yamamoto: disculpen, pero quienes son los ancestros? –preguntaba yamamoto con bastante desconcierto en su mirada

Tsuna: leamos este libro y averigüémoslo –los tipos quedaron mirando fijamente a tsuna con incertidumbre- este pequeño libro le fue entregado a kawahira por mi primer maestro kai, quien es un ancestro –reborn ante esto se impresiono-tal parece es un libro con información acerca de los ancestros –los tipos se acercaron a tsuna lo mas rápido que pudieron y este comenzó a leer el libro

Reborn: estamos a punto de ver un libro que contiene uno de los más grandes misterios en el mundo oculto

tsuna: aquí esta, los ancestros son los 10 seres humanos considerados como los mas fuertes del mundo, de tal manera que superan incluso los poderes de los arcobaleno, quienes son los 7 bebes mas poderosos del mundo y protectores de este y de el trinisette, los ancestros han vivido por mínimo unos miles de años, estos fueron personas normales que fueron entrenados por el primer ancestro, quien fue la primera persona en descubrir alguno de los mas grandes secretos del mundo y en controlar los verdaderos poderes que esconden las personas en su interior, de tal manera que adquirió el poder de vivir para siempre y muchos otros poderes, entreno a una gran cantidad de personas, de las cuales sobresalen 9 de ellas que se consideraron junto con el los 10 ancestros originales, luego de su desaparición, quedaron sus 9 discípulos los cuales ya habían adquirido un enorme poder y vida eterna, luego de un tiempo apareció un conocido de el primer ancestro, el cual fue luego el que se unió a los ancestros volviéndolos nuevamente los 10 ancestros, se sabe que los ancestros son personas peculiares quienes poseen una gran cantidad de conocimiento y son capaces de utilizar las verdaderas capacidades humanas a tal punto que ni se les considera como humanos, los ancestros para proteger el mundo se mantienen siempre en un estado de poder limitado, el cual supera al poder de un arcobaleno con la maldición, sin embargo, si tan solo el mas débil de ellos se quita todos los limitadores es incluso mas poderoso de lo que seria el propietario del trinisette completo a todo poder, entre los ancestros el poder de 5 de ellos sobre sale de los demás, siendo el poder de los otros 5 de cantidades similares, y estos solo son superados por el primer ancestro, o aquellos que reciben su bendición, la cual se sabe, este solo la entrego a sus hijos quienes también poseían vida eterna pero decidieron vivir en un plano diferente, se dice que si una persona es entrenada por un ancestro significa que tiene la bendición de el primer ancestro o que es alguien cuyo corazón comparte lazos con dicho ancestro –luego de mantenerse callados unos segundos tsuna decidió hablar- eso seria lo que es un ancestro

Yamamoto: wow, no me esperaba eso, eso quiere decir que tanto tu como tu madre han sido entrenados por un ancestro tsuna –tsuna solo asiente- que suerte

Lambo: yo también fui entrenado por un ancestro –todos se impresionaron ante esto

tsuna: en serio? –lambo asiente- como ocurrió?

Lambo: veras, hace 3 años en un enfrentamiento estaba muy lastimado, llevábamos la mayoría de la batalla ganando, pero en el proceso termine muy herido, por lo que algunos miembros de mi familia trataron de llevarme a un lugar seguro, en el proceso fuimos emboscados y todos cayeron derrotados, antes de que me aniquilaran, aparecieron unas llamas curando a todos mis compañeros heridos, en eso se veía un tipo de lentes, con cabello negro corto, ojos café intenso, sombrero y una alabarda, en un instante derroto a todos los tipos que nos habían emboscado, luego de eso se acerco a mi y comenzó a revisar mi alma y mi mente, una vez hecho esto, me acepto y me ayudo a acabar la batalla, luego de eso me llevo a entrenar con el, hay es donde me volví mas fuerte, entrene con el durante 2 años, en esos 2 años me comento varias cosas, tal parece es un buen amigo de kai, y lo a estado buscando pues este a desaparecido, aparte de eso me contó que los ancestros están dispersos y que en muy raras ocasiones se unen para trabajar juntos y cosas por el estilo, y en cuanto a los 2 de las fotos, por algunos rasgos los reconozco

reborn: hablas en serio

lambo: asi es, las reglas de los ancestros es que si eres un discípulo debes conocer información de un mínimo de 5 de ellos, pero jamás te mostraran quienes son, te dirán nombres y algunas características solo eso, por eso la madre de tsuna reconoció a esos ancestros al ver las fotos, en mi caso mi maestro me hablo sobre kai, zed, mask y densetsu, en esta foto, por lo rasgos por lo menos, diría que son zed y mask

gokudera: y que tan fuerte son –decía preocupado

Reborn: uno solo de ellos es capaz de vencerme –ante esto todos se impresionaron

Yamamoto: hey tsuna, en ese libro no dice nada más que sea importante

Tsuna: lo único que dice son los nombres de los actuales 10 ancestros y aparte de eso cuales son los 5 mas fuertes

yamamoto: en serio? Pues eso debería servirnos de algo –decía con una sonrisa para animar a sus amigos

Reborn: yamamoto tiene razón tsuna, eso nos puede servir en el futuro –decía con una sonrisa también- vamos di los nombres en orden de fuerza –tsuna solo asiente

tsuna: los nombres son:- shin, fear, kai –ante este tsuna sonrió- densetsu, ghost, fallen –lambo se rió al escuchar ese nombre- axel, sekai, zed, mask, ese seria el orden desde el mas fuerte hasta el mas débil, asi que nuestros enemigos son los mas débiles de los ancestros

Lambo: no tenemos que confiarnos tampoco, recuerden que incluso el más débil de los ancestros es fuerte contra un arcobaleno, aun si ambos pelean en su estado más débil –todos asintieron y se pusieron serios- ahora la duda es que haremos, ya sabemos quienes son estos 2 sin embargo aun no sabemos como enfrentarlos, ni que hacer

tsuna: por lo menos yo se lo que debo hacer –todos observaron a tsuna- debo ir por mama, no puedo permitir que se enfrente sola contra 2 ancestros –justo cuando se iba a arreglar sus cosas, reborn lo detiene

Reborn: espera tsuna, piensa un poco las cosas, eres fuerte, pero tu madre es mucho más fuerte, además si la información de ese libro es correcta, significa que solo personas entrenadas por ancestros o los mismos ancestros son capaces de derrotar otros ancestros, en otras palabras tu madre podrá vencerles

Tsuna: reborn, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, pero… -de pronto tsuna libero una gran cantidad de llamas y una enorme aura asesina- si vuelves a tratar de detenerme, veras libre, el poder que se a acumulado en mi en tantos años –ante esto reborn simplemente dejo a tsuna, y luego de pensar unos segundos comprendió

reborn: en ese caso voy contigo –tsuna sonrió y asintió

Lambo, yamamoto y gokudera: yo también voy ni-san/tsuna/décimo –ante esto tsuna y reborn solo rieron y se alegraron de la compañía

Tsuna: en ese caso debemos prepararnos

yamamoto: traje todo, supuse que dirías algo asi y que sabrías hacia donde fue mi padre, y puesto que estoy preocupado, no quiero que se enfrente a esos tipos

Gokudera: yo también estoy listo, me prepare en casos de emergencia, para su absoluta protección

Lambo: yo siempre estoy listo, después de todo no por nada soy un representante de la familia bovino el cual debía  
encontrarse con el décimo vongola, para estas ocasiones siempre estoy listo

tsuna: bien –decía con una sonrisa cuando de pronto escucha un grito que viene de afuera de su casa

kyoko: oni-san ¡ -ante esto tsuna y los demás se impresionaron

ryohei: kyoko¡ -en el punto de escuchar esto, tsuna y los demás salieron de la casa, solo para ver a un grupo de unas 10 personas con trajes de mafia y el logo de un ojo de monstruo, las cuales se estaban llevando a kyoko y a ryohei, en ese momento tsuna trato de golpear a un enemigo pero este bloqueo el golpe

Enemigo 1: eeh?, alguien tratando de golpearme, jajajajaj niño estupido métete en tus asuntos –tratando de lanzar a tsuna, quien aumento un poco su fuerza para pelear, golpeando a el enemigo en la quijada con su rodilla lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que suelte a kyoko- uuuugh que rayos paso

yamamoto: que hacen, por que se tratan de llevar a kyoko y ryohei –decía enfadado

Enemigo 2: veamos, eres yamamoto takeshi –sacando una lista con documentos- aquí estas, también eres una de las personas tocadas por kai –yamamoto quedo muy atento ante esto- bajo ordenes del jefe mask y el jefe zed, las personas que fueron tocadas por kai, deben ser atrapadas y aniquiladas –todos impresionados ante esto, reborn preparaba su arma y tsuna estaba apunto de tomar su bastón- aunque nuestro gran maestro es un ser misericordioso, y lo mas seguro es que les perdone la vida, siempre y cuando le sirvan para siempre jajajjajaja –decía altaneramente con total confianza

Gokudera: hey, quien es ese gran maestro del que hablas –totalmente enojado, preparando sus dinamitas

Enemigo 3: gokudera hayato, otro chico tocado por kai –para la impresión de gokudera – en esta lista están las personas mas importantes tocadas por kai, entre ellos tu, no nos preguntes quien es nuestro gran maestro, o por que los jefes los quieren muertos, sin embargo cualquier persona con contacto con kai debe ser eliminado

Tsuna: en serio? Y por que seria eso –decía tratando de calmarse

Enemigo 1: que no es obvio, kai es la mayor aberración del mundo, jajajjajaja –ante esto tsuna exploto, en un instante apareció detrás de su enemigo y lo voltio con un golpe en el hombro solo para tenerlo de frente y darle un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo lejos

Tsuna: kai, me salvo a mi y a muchos, aquellos tocados por el, fueron tocados para su protección y para su encuentro conmigo, aquellos, son, fueron y serán mis amigos, y si te atreves a hacerles algo o a hablar mal de kai –decía liberando un poder descomunal y con total enojo- los aniquilare

Enemigo 2: atrévanse a venir a enfrentarnos si pueden –decía asiendo señas para que vallan

tsuna: son 10 asi que la pelea será asi, yo 2, gokudera 2, yamamoto 2, ryohei –observando a ryohei quien estaba todo herido- tú no combatirás –ante esto Ryohei se puso serio- reborn cúralo por favor, tu ryohei solo concéntrate a cuidar a tu hermana

Ryohei: no puedes hacer eso sawada –decía eufórico- peleare al extremo, debo hacer que ellos paguen por lo que han hecho –con total decisión

tsuna: esta bien, pelearas y deberás acabar con 2, de acuerdo –ante esto se gano una mirada de yamamoto y gokudera, mientras Ryohei felizmente asintió y se gano en una posición de box- reborn cuida a kyoko, lambo ocúpate de los otros 2

-unos segundos mas tarde los chicos seguían enfrentándose a esos enemigos, puesto que eran de un nivel decente como para enfrentarlos, gokudera usando la doble bomba logro hacer una trampa para vencer a sus enemigos, mientras yamamoto usando su shigure souen ryu logro derribar a sus enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate, lambo apenas comenzaron a pelear esquivo todos y cada uno de los ataques oponentes, luego de eso utilizo su thunder set para cargar su cuerpo con electricidad y rápidamente les dio un golpe eléctrico en los nervios a sus oponentes derribándolos en un instante, ganándose una mirada de todos y una sonrisa de reborn, mientras tsuna con solo sacar su bastón y hacerlo girar con llamas en la cabeza y en la base de este logro derribar a sus enemigos, ryohei por su parte estaba apenas enfrentándose a sus enemigos pues le costaba bloquear a sus oponentes y mas golpearlos, en ese momento tsuna solo pudo hacer una cosa, para liberar la fuerza oculta de ryohei y no herir su orgullo de boxeador al interrumpir su combate

kyoko: vamos oni-san tu puedes –decía animándolo la niña, cuando de pronto

tsuna: es eso todo lo que tienes Ryohei –decía gritando el joven, para impresión de todos en especial de ryohei- es a este nivel a todo lo que llega tu voluntad, este es el poder de un hombre enfrentándose a sus enemigos por la protección de sus seres queridos –ante esto ryohei comenzó a reaccionar, y su cuerpo comenzó a regenerar sus heridas brillando con un tono amarillo- vamos sasagawa sempai, demuéstrales lo que es capaz de hacer la ultima voluntad de un hermano, y… -tsuna dio un gran grito liberando toda la fuerza y la pasión de ryohei- derrótalos al extremo –ante esto ryohei recordó todo lo ocurrido con tsuna, y recordó algo mas, el regalo de kai para el, en ese momento el cuerpo de ryohei brillaba amarillo, y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de tal manera que se veía como si atrás de el aparecieran multi imágenes, en un instante apareció al lado de sus enemigos, y lanzando un puño el cual tenia tanta energía concentrada que lograba perforar el aire como un taladro, tan solo la fuerza de su alrededor golpeo y noqueo a sus oponentes, venciéndolos en un solo golpe- bien hecho mi amigo

ryohei: gracias tsuna –decía mientras tomaba los hombros de tsuna- gracias a ti, yo y kyoko nos hemos salvado al extremo, y mas de una vez –ambos sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo- ven aquí kyoko, debemos agradecerle ambos –kyoko se acerco corriendo a tsuna y le dio un fuerte abrazo dándole igualmente una sonrisa

kyoko: yo también te recuerdo, y te agradezco mucho, has salvado a mi hermano mas de una vez, de hecho mas de las que podría recordar –ante esto todos los jóvenes sonrieron

reborn: es lindo ver que están volviendo tus amigos tsuna –decía con una sonrisa- pero no hay que olvidar –poniéndose mas serio- que hay una lista de personas a las que persiguen, y este no debe ser el único grupo en namimori –ante esto todos los presentes pusieron una cara seria, entonces

tsuna: los salvaremos –ganándose una mirada de todos- no importa quien sea el enemigo, protegeremos a todos, ya sea personas inocentes o aun peor nuestros seres queridos, nosotros los protegeremos, si somos nosotros, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, verdad –entregándoles una gran sonrisa y una sensación de victoria y de seguridad, de tal manera que todos miraban a tsuna con admiración y aprecio- muy bien vamos –todos asintieron y todos animados y listos marcharon atrás de tsuna

todos: siiiiiiii¡


	19. la nube se a acercado

Unos minutos mas tarde  
+con tsuna y hibari  
-luego de unos minutos y de que todos se preparen, comenzaron a rondar la ciudad de namimori derrotando a la mayoría de los hombres quienes los buscaban

ryohei: hay demasiados al extremo –decía algo cansado de tanto caminar y pelear- me pregunto cuantos habrá en total

gokudera: la ultima vez que conté la cantidad de enemigos, superaba los 100 –decía con cansancio también, pero decidido a continuar

Yamamoto: vaya, llevamos mas de lo que pensaba –decía sosteniéndose sobre una espada producto del cansancio- parecen no tener fin

reborn: esto es problemático, todos están cansados –tsuna solo asintió

tsuna: un poco mas, tengo una idea –reborn solo observo a tsuna

lambo: tenemos muchos problemas, no seria problema que la cantidad de enemigos fuera alta, pero aparte de eso todos son buenos peleadores –decía con tono aburrido mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo el cual tenia herido, luego se puso mas serio- aparte de eso no sabemos nada de las listas de personas a atacar –todos pusieron cara seria ante esto

kyoko: pero que hay de tsuna-kun, el estuvo con ese tipo kai no es asi, el debería saber… -antes de que pudiera continuar tsuna la interrumpe

Tsuna: Hemos llegado –kyoko, yamamoto e incluso ryohei comenzaron a ver a tsuna- esta es, nuestra escuela primaria

yamamoto: espera tsuna que hacemos aquí –decía con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa- para que hemos venido a este lugar

tsuna: que no es obvio, ustedes recuerdan que este lugar le pertenece a kai-san –ante esto los 3 jóvenes entendieron lo que ocurría- en este lugar nos deberá brindar protección y descanso, hablare con el director y luego ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras busco a hibari-san –los mismos 3 jóvenes vuelven a impresionarse por el nombre

Ryohei: Espera sawada, hablas de ese hibari –tsuna solo asiente- el también tuvo contacto con kai

tsuna: asi es, y de hecho, entre ustedes, sin contar con lambo, hibari fue el único que vio a kai antes de que su memoria fuera borrada, no solo eso sino que kai resonó sus poderes con los de hibari, como lo hizo con reborn –todos estaban impactados ante las palabras de tsuna- bueno entremos

-luego de unos segundos los profesores reciben a los jóvenes al escuchar el nombre kai entonces, tsuna y su grupo tuvieron una reunión con el director y un profesor, y comenzaron a explicarles la situación

Director: ya veo asi que esa es la situación –decía seriamente en su escritorio mientras observa a tsuna y su grupo- y cual es exactamente su plan

lambo: yo, como representante de bovino, ahora que estoy reunido con el décimo vongola, tenemos como deber acabar con los enemigos y proteger todas las pertenencias de nuestro mundo oculto en Japón, pero para eso debemos derrotar a lo que jamás a sido vencido, debemos enfrentarnos a los ancestros, y ni siquiera es uno sino que son 2

profesor: esto es realmente preocupante, sin kai-sama en este lugar, las posibilidades de derrotarlos son muy escasas, inclusive si el décimo fue entrenado por el o incluso aunque haya un arcobaleno cerca

tsuna: si encuentro a mi madre y a las personas en la lista de los enemigos podemos derrotarlos –decía calmadamente

director: que te hace estar tan seguro de que los derrotaras –decía seriamente

tsuna: kai-san se preparo para todo, a cada uno de las personas a las que le borro la memoria les entrego una técnica definitiva para poder pelear, solo necesitan recobrar sus recuerdos, y yo tengo una técnica que me puede ayudar a golpear a los ancestros –ante esto todos se impresionaron- solo necesito a 5 de los 6 principales a quienes les borro la memoria, estos son yamamoto, gokudera, lambo, ryohei y hibari, y como pueden ver ya hay 4 de 5 reunidos

director: ya veo, quizás si tengamos una esperanza

reborn: no solo eso –interrumpió reborn- aparte de eso, la madre de tsuna fue alumna de kai y el padre de yamamoto fue un reconocido espadachín, en el mundo oculto, ambos muy famosos, si todos se unieran tendríamos una oportunidad en contra de ellos

profesor: eso es muy bueno –dijo con una sonrisa

tsuna: reborn –ganándose una mirada del pequeño- que es lo que le pasa a leon que a estado cambiando de forma desde esta mañana

reborn: nada, solo es algo que ocurre cada cierta ocasión –ganándose una mirada de tsuna- por que mejor no nos haces una demostración de esa técnica especial –decía con una sonrisa

tsuna: como dije, necesitamos a todos, de otra manera no estará completa

reborn: pero no necesitamos que este completa verdad, solo necesitamos que nos muestres como es la técnica –tsuna sonrió y luego asintió

-unos segundos mas tarde estaban el director, el profesor y todo el grupo de tsuna para ver la técnica especial, en el patio

tsuna: gokudera, ven aquí –gokudera va rápidamente hacia tsuna- ahora haré la técnica en conjunto con gokudera –todos abrieron los ojos por la impresión

director: creí que dijiste que necesitarías a 5 amigos para hacer esta técnica –tsuna solo asiente

tsuna: asi es, sin embargo ese es lo que requiero para acabar con los 2 ancestros, ya que esta técnica se puede hacer con 2 personas o mas, con un máximo de 7 personas, obviamente entre ellas cuento yo, en otras palabras la técnica será mas poderosa mientras mas personas haya –todos asintieron

reborn: y en que consiste la técnica

tsuna: la técnica consiste en que deben liberar llamas alrededor mió, y yo debo hacer que ocurra una resonancia de nuestras llamas para poder liberar tanto mis llamas como las de ellos, en este caso como las de gokudera, comencemos la demostración –tsuna comenzó a liberar llamas y a concentrarse, mientras gokudera comenzó a liberar llamas detrás de tsuna, luego de unos segundos, tsuna libero una cantidad colosal de llamas, tanto llamas naranjas como rojas, las cuales concentro en su bastón y las libero hacia el cielo, en un ataque demoledor, dejando a todos boquiabiertos

reborn: muy impresionante tsuna –decía reborn con una sonrisa

Director: si, impresionante, pero tu técnica tiene un error fatal –ganándose una mirada de todos- es ciertamente muy poderoso, pero requiere de un tiempo de carga, en otras palabras, necesitas unos segundos antes de ejecutarla, esos segundos nos pueden costar la vida, después de todo son los ancestros de los que hablamos –tsuna solo se rió ante esto- que es tan divertido, niño

Tsuna: lo que me divierte es que tiene razón, esta técnica requiere de unos segundos para ser preparada, sin embargo, tenemos a un arcobaleno, además si logro reunirme con mi madre y el padre de yamamoto, los 3 podrán darnos el tiempo necesario para usar esta técnica

director: tan calmado estas, acaso crees que ellos podrán darte el tiempo necesario –decía aun mas serio

tsuna: por supuesto –todos se sorprendieron- confió plenamente en sus capacidades, no por algo mi madre es mi madre y entreno con kai, reborn es mi tutor, y el padre de yamamoto es uno de los mejores adultos que e conocido, yo se que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener a los ancestros, aun si ellos son mas fuertes –reborn y los demás solo sonrieron ante las palabras de tsuna

profesor: vaya, realmente eres alumno de kai-sama –decía con una sonrisa mientras se ganaba una mirada de tsuna

Director: estoy seguro de que kai-sama hubiera dicho lo mismo –decía esta vez, con una sonrisa- es mejor que entremos para que descansen y se preparen –todos asintieron y sonrieron

kyoko: vamos tsuna-kun –luego de dar unos pasos junto a tsuna, comienza a sonar el celular de kyoko- eh? quien será –kyoko contesta- hola

haru: kyoko-chan¡ -decía con un tono cansado y exaltado

kyoko: haru-chan –kyoko se impresiono ante el tono- que pasa por que estas tan alterada –decía con preocupación

haru: tienen a hana-chan –kyoko abrió bien grande sus ojos de la impresión quedando en estado de shock- unos tipos con trajes raros tomaron a hana mientras iba a buscarte –ante esto ya kyoko dio un grito desgarrador de dolor, haciendo que todos los que iban a entrar a la escuela volvieran, mientras tanto tsuna quien había escuchado todo, tomo el teléfono

tsuna: haru estas bien –decía seriamente

haru: si, a mi casi me atrapan pero hibari-san y el comité disciplinario me rescataron y ahora están tratando de rescatar a hana –ante esto tsuna se alarmo

tsuna: donde se encuentra el comité disciplinario ahora –ganándose una mirada de sus compañeros

haru: estamos cerca de la secundaria namimori, no logre llegar mas lejos ya que las zonas cercanas están llenas de hombres con trajes –decía con miedo

tsuna: no te preocupes haru, nosotros te rescataremos y salvaremos a hana –haru comenzó a calmarse gracias al tono delicado y pacifico de tsuna- trata de llegar a la azotea de la escuela y hay nos encontramos

haru: de acuerdo –luego corto

tsuna: chicos ahora iremos en una misión –sorprendiendo a todos- iremos camino a la secundaria namimori a encontrarnos a los miembros del comité disciplinario y mas importante aun a hana y haru, debemos rescatarlas –ante esto los chicos le dieron una sonrisa a tsuna, mientras kyoko miro con admiración a tsuna dejando de llorar, cambiando su mirada a una decidida

lambo: si es para rescatar a 2 jóvenes inocentes y amigas de mi ni-san, lo haré con gusto –dando una sonrisa de juego y de confianza

yamamoto: si las chicas están en peligro, como su amigo lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlas –decía con decisión y una sonrisa- aparte de eso necesito mover mi cuerpo, no me acostumbro a estar mucho tiempo sin estar activo

ryohei: ya estoy recuperado, debemos acabar con los enemigos al extremo –decía seriamente mientras se alejaba de su hermana

gokudera: a donde valla el décimo, haya iré –decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su encendedor

tsuna: bien, vamos

-luego de unos minutos y de enfrentar a varios grupos enemigos, llegaron cerca de la secundaria namimori y podían ver una chica haciéndole señas al grupo

kyoko: hay esta haru –decía mirando a la joven en la azotea- debemos darnos prisa –todos asintieron, justo cuando estaban acercándose a la entrada vieron a una gran cantidad de personas botadas en el piso, tanto miembros del comité disciplinario como hombres enemigos

tsuna: valla, no me esperaba que el comité fuera tan fuerte como para enfrentarlos –decía con una sonrisa, de pronto se escucho un ruido y apareció un chico con 2 katanas que iba a atacar a tsuna, sin embargo tsuna ni siquiera se inmuto, y antes de que las katanas tocaran a tsuna yamamoto repelió ambas

yamamoto: quien eres –decía con enojo, sin embargo su mirada cambio al ver quien era- eh?, mochida sempai

mochida: yamamoto-san, valla, que haces aquí? –preguntaba bastante extrañado al ver al grupo frente a el

yamamoto: bueno hemos venido a salvar a haru y a hana

mochida: hana esta en manos de los enemigos, sin embargo hibari-san y kuzakabe-san fueron tras los enemigos para rescatarla, en cuanto a haru ella esta adentro y a mi me encargaron evitar que pasen mas enemigos puesto que actualmente están peleando en el patio –todos se impresionaron ante esto

yamamoto: y como te encontraste con los demás

mochida: pues, estaba corriendo tratando de evitar que esos tipos me atraparan –para impresión de todos- cuando me encontré con el grupo del comité disciplinario enfrentándose a un grupo de estos tipos raros, la mayoría de los chicos perdían fácilmente excepto por hibari y kusakabe, luego me fije que tenían a hana y a haru, asi que me lance a ayudar pero recibí un golpe, luego vi como hibari acabo en unos instantes con unos cuantos y le dijo a haru que se oculte, luego a mi me lanzo 2 katanas que le quito a los oponentes y me obligo a ayudarlo en la pelea

yamamoto: ya veo –asintió con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto se escucho una explosión procedente del patio, los chicos corrieron rápidamente al patio y vieron un gran grupo de enemigos de no menos de 60 hombres, y a un hibari el cual tenia unas tonfas en las manos de las cuales salían unas pequeñas cadenas las cuales estaban cubiertas por llamas moradas las cuales estaban girando alrededor de su cuerpo, esto impresiono a la mayoría, exceptuando a tsuna quien rápidamente pensó que podría ser parte de el regalo de kai y a reborn, quien no solo llego a la misma conclusión que tsuna si no que además, observaba constantemente a hibari y había visto su desempeño en combates en mas de una ocasión

hibari: ahora que e utilizado esto, todos ustedes herbívoros serán mordidos asta la muerte –decía seriamente mientras observaba a sus oponentes

enemigo 1: jajajjajaja, ahora veo por que quieren que te eliminemos -decía con bastante diversión y seguridad- no eres un enemigo para nuestros jefes, pero si te encontraras con kai, es muy posible de que los planes del maestro se retrasen –decía un poco mas serio- no deberías ser tan tonto como para oponérsenos, únete a nuestro maestro, si crees que ese poder que recibiste de kai es grande, espera a ver el poder inmenso que recibirás del futuro maestro de el universo –decía altaneramente mientras alzaba su mano a hibari a quien parecía interesarle la oferta- y bien que dices –hibari lo pensó un momento

hibari: rechazare esa oferta solo por una razón –el tipo enemigo se sorprendió- si me voy con ustedes, independiente si debo formar un grupo a no, e independiente de si me vuelvo fuerte o no, no podré estar con alguien a quien estoy esperando –esto sorprendió aun mas a el enemigo y a los demás que observaban a hibari- y si no estoy con el, no valdrá la pena el hecho de volverme fuerte, ya que aun si lo derroto, no sentiré lo mismo siendo su enemigo que estando con el, con mi amigo –ante esto ultimo hibari sonrió junto con tsuna y mientras el enemigo solo suspiro

enemigo 1: uffff, ya veo, es una lastima puesto que podrías haber sido el discípulo de el mas grande ser del universo entero, has perdido la única oportunidad de poder ser entrenado por el maestro fear –decía con cansancio- si ese es el caso… -el enemigo saco una mazo con púas que tenia oculto y este comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de llamas- muere –decía con una sonrisa malévola, mientras mediante una sola agitada a su mazo envió una gran cantidad de llamas verdes en dirección hacia hibari, quien intento de detenerlas mediante la propagación de sus cadenas, lo cual fue inútil por la potencia de esta

hibari: hn. –al ver que la técnica estaba tan cerca que no la lograría detener ni evadirla decidió cerrar los ojos

tsuna: no te rindas tan fácilmente hibari-san –ante esto hibari abrió los ojos y vio a tsuna en su ultima voluntad, quien estaba al lado de el dándole una palmada en el hombro, al poder ver a un viejo amigo, hibari le sonrió con mirada melancólica y lo abraso fuertemente- también me alegra verte hibari –dándole una gran sonrisa- observa esto –tsuna concentro una gran cantidad de llamas en su bastón y las libero en contra del ataque enemigo superándolo fácilmente, al ver esto hibari solo sonrió y observo desafiantemente a el enemigo, quien no parecía muy contento

enemigo 1: no es posible –decía con una vena marcada en el cuello, mientras observaba a tsuna haciendo sonar sus dientes- como me pudo superar una basura que acaba de llegar a la batalla –ya no pudo soportar mas su ira- quien demonios eres pedazo de crió de mierda

tsuna: mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi –decía con una sonrisa y mucha calma, impresionando a sus enemigos al escuchar su nombre- y soy el que acabara esta tontería de una vez por todas

enemigo 2: no es posible, ese niño es el primero en la lista y el discípulo de kai –decía algo temeroso al ver a tsuna- ya veo, por eso detuvo tan fácilmente el ataque de nuestro encargado

tsuna: hibari pelearas a mi lado –hibari asiente con una sonrisa, la cual tsuna retribuye y vuelve a preguntar- hibari, pelearas a nuestro lado –ante esto comienzan a acercarse todos los demás preparándose para pelear

hibari: hn. –dando una sonrisa- si puedo pelear a tu lado omnívoro, peleare al lado de cualquier herbívoro

tsuna: jo –dijo y comenzó a sonreír calmadamente- bien chicos, acabemos con ellos, y mostrémosles por que no se deben meter con nosotros, nuestros seres queridos, ni nuestra voluntad


	20. la aparición de los asesinos

unos minutos mas tarde  
+con tsuna y amigos  
-luego de unos minutos, estaba formada una gran guerra en el patio de la secundaria namimori, la cual estaba apunto de terminar

enemigo 1: uuggh, no es posible –decía el con varias heridas provocadas por hibari- tu… tu no eres humano –decía mientras observaba a hibari- acaso ninguno de ustedes lo son, como es que de pronto te volviste mucho mas fuerte de lo que eras y como es posible que solo 6 niños nos estén dando la pelea a nosotros

hibari: hn. Jajajjajaja –decía con una sonrisa bastante sombría- esto es lo que pasa cuando el omnívoro libera a su grupo –dejando impresionado a su enemigo por sus palabras- a diferencia tuya que eres un herbívoro liderando otros herbívoros, puesto que eres débil nunca vencerás a los carnívoros, sin embargo un omnívoro podría liderar a un grupo de herbívoros y aun asi derrotaría a los carnívoros, por que el mismo omnívoro supera a el carnívoro –luego de eso apunto a tsuna- conmigo somos 6 de su grupo que estamos peleando y aun quedan peleadores de su lado que no se han movido y solo observan la batalla, ahora dime quien gana

enemigo 1: jodido niñato –decía con total rabia, pero sabia que hibari decía la verdad, había un arcobaleno y 2 niños armados en el otro grupo mas una niña, los cuales no peleaban, si tan solo el arcobaleno peleara ya perderían seguro, de hecho ya era bastante obvio quien perdería, y eso lo molestaba mas- pues, no me iré sin acabar contigo –levantando su mazo para golpear a hibari con sus enormes llamas verdes, sin embargo hibari hizo un rápido movimiento y lanzando una ráfaga de cadenas, la que atrapo y destrozo a su oponente dejándolo completamente fuera de combate

hibari: hn. Quien sigue? –observando a sus demás enemigos quienes estaban todos lastimados- que aburridos –de pronto se sintió una explosión y observo a sus compañeros quienes parecían no tener problemas con sus enemigos

lambo: thunder set¡ -cargando su cuerpo de electricidad, para luego golpear a sus enemigos propinándoles mortales choques eléctricos

yamamoto: shigure souen ryu forma arcana-lluvia de vida¡ -yamamoto puso la katana frente a el en posición horizontal y dio una serie de golpes, de tal manera que los golpes cubrían todo su cuerpo al mover la katana, al final dio un golpe hacia arriba con el reverso del filo de la espada y luego bajo la espada rápidamente en posición horizontal

ryohei: taladro solar¡ -decía mientras se movía de un lado a otro, de tal manera que se veían multi imágenes, de pronto apareció frente a sus enemigos y propino un golpe con tal poder concentrado que perforaba el mismo aire y en un instante acabo a sus enemigos

gokudera: tormenta explosiva¡ -tomando una esfera de metal la cual es lanzada a su oponente, luego de unos segundos en el aire esta se divide en varias mas las cuales explotan en todas direcciones haciendo caer a sus enemigos

tsuna: caerán –comenzó a concentrar llamas en su bastón, y luego tomando el bastón de la cabeza en posición vertical, hace que este le de un pequeño golpe al suelo provocando una gran onda de llamas naranjas en formas de columnas las cuales salen de la tierra hacia el cielo, en un circulo alrededor de tsuna- pilares del cielo¡

-una vez se despejo el humo solo se podía ver a los 6 niños en pie, los cuales estaban en perfecto estado, rodeados de 60 hombres enemigos

reborn: definitivamente esta será una poderosa familia –decía con una gran sonrisa- ese tsuna, sabe como subir el animo de su grupo y piensa bien cada situación, es perfecto para un jefe, pero aun le falta un poco por crecer –los 3 jóvenes al lado de el quedaron observándolo por sus palabras

kyoko: hana-chan¡ -decía mientras tomaba a su amiga quien estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros del lugar de la pelea atada de manos y pies- estas bien

hana: si, gracias a ellos –apuntando al grupo de tsuna y los demás, una vez se desato se dispuso de abrazar fuertemente a su amiga por varios segundos- gracias por venir a buscarme –kyoko igualmente abrazo fuertemente a su amiga

ryohei: hola, hana –miraba ryohei a hana con algo de pena

hana: hola ryohei –con algo de pena igual sin poder mirarlo a la cara

ryohei: yo… yo lo siento –inclinándose para sorpresa de todos- no solo no pude proteger a mi hermana, si no que además permití que te secuestraran, no merezco ser llamado un hombre –decía bastante apenado, sin embargo luego de mirarlo unos segundos, hana levanto a ryohei y lo abraso fuertemente, con lagrimas en sus ojos

hana: para mi eres mas que digno de ser llamado un hombre –ryohei se sorprendió ante esto- dices que no pudiste proteger a kyoko, pero ella esta al lado de nosotros en este momento sin un solo rasguño, dices que permitiste que me secuestraran, pero no me llevaron a ningún lado, y cuando supiste que me estaban llevando viniste por mi y peleaste con todas tus fuerzas, incluso si te ayudaron, eso solo son los buenos amigos que un verdadero hombre posee, amigos que no permitirán que sus amigos o conocidos caigan, ellos los ayudaran, por que ellos también son hombres –luego tomo el rostro de ryohei y lo miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, ryohei sin soportarlo mas quebró en llanto abrazando a hana por varios minutos, mientras los demás veían tiernamente la escena frente a ellos, se animaban al recordar las palabras de hana

tsuna: se ven muy lindos juntos –decía con cara de tranquilidad y felicidad- ni se nota que son novios –todos se sorprendieron ante esto

kyoko: como lo sabes tsuna-kun, se supone que era un secreto –decía bastante impresionada, mientras observaba a tsuna a quien no le cambiaba la expresión

tsuna: bueno, era obvio –decía con un tono juguetón, mientras le cerraba un ojo a kyoko

haru: hana-chan¡, kyoko-chan¡ -decía la joven bastante animada saliendo de la secundaria y dirigiéndose hacia los demás- chicas están bien

hana y kyoko: haru¡ -ambas dijeron con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga correr hacia ellas, al encontrarse se abrasaron por la alegría

tsuna: valla, mucho abrazos para mi gusto –decía tranquilo y feliz tsuna

reborn: para el mió igual –decía el pequeño ganándose en el hombro de tsuna- mira tsuna, haru esta herida

tsuna: es verdad –acercándose a las chicas- hey haru estas herida

kyoko: ah, es verdad, que te paso haru-chan –decía con clara preocupación

hana: como te pudiste hacer una herida asi –observando la herida que tenia haru en su brazo

haru: no se preocupen no fue nada, tan solo recibí un golpe antes de escaparme cuando llego el comité disciplinario

tsuna: nada de eso, debemos curarte esa herida –decía seriamente tsuna

gokudera: yo me encargare, décimo –gokudera tomando unas vendas y un poco de alcohol, se acerco a haru, la tomo cuidadosamente del brazo y la acerco hacia el, luego tomo un poco de alcohol en un pañuelo que cargaba, y procedió a aplicar un poco en la herida de haru, la cual ni siquiera sintió el dolor, pues, estaba ocupada observando a gokudera, ella nunca lo había visto actuar tan amable, por lo general lo veía serio y respondón, excepto con tsuna y yamamoto,y rara vez siquiera la saludaba o tenia contacto con ella, pero esta vez era diferente, era calmado, atento, calido, cuidadoso, de cierta manera no pudo evitar comenzar a mirarlo a los ojos, pues quería ver un poco mas profundo a gokudera

tsuna: kyoko, hana –decía con bajo tono, casi dando un susurro- démosles algo de tiempo –dándole una sonrisa a las chicas quienes asintieron, de esa manera kyoko se fue al grupo y hana volvió con ryohei

Gokudera: esta listo –decía luego de terminar de vendar, luego acaricio cuidadosamente la herida y le dio un pequeño beso- es para que se cure más rápido. En algunas partes del mundo se cree que… -deteniéndose en seco luego de levantar la vista- que… un beso… ayuda a sanar… heridas –estaba frente a frente con haru, ambos mirándose a los ojos, gokudera quien en un principio parecía sorprendido al ver la mirada de haru, luego se vio mas tranquilo y algo mas absorto, pues comenzó a mirar a los ojos a haru y ninguno de los 2 podía parar de mirar al otro, de pronto se comenzaron a acercar el uno al otro lentamente, todos los chicos estaban observando desde una distancia pertinente para no interrumpir, esperando ver lo que ocurría, ya estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, estaban a punto de darse el beso y …

enemigo 2: uuuuggh, malditos –dio un gran grito, haciendo que gokudera y haru reaccionen, ante eso haru se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, mientras gokudera tomo delicadamente a haru y la alejo y luego se voltio y fue donde los demás, con haru detrás, mientras todos veían al maldito que había arruinado el momento que ellos esperaban, todos enojados preparando sus armas- no crean que tan solo por vencernos estarán a salvo, nuestros jefes vendrán aquí para revisar como va la conquista de namimori y la exterminación de ustedes, e incluso si ellos no llegan a tiempo, nuestra organización a contratado a 3 poderoso asesinos, de seguro ya llegaron a namimori, jajajajja estarán acabados al igual que la familia bovino que será atacada en 3 días

lambo: tsuna-ni, ahora que tenemos la información puedo acabarlo –decía bastante molesto lambo

Tsuna: no, no lo harás –decía calmadamente tsuna- lo haremos todos –decía ahora con un instinto asesino y con una cara muy sombría y macabra, mientras todos comenzaban a golpear al tipo que les quito una oportunidad a sus amigos

-unos minutos después ya todos se estaban reparando para una retirada

tsuna: puesto que todas las fuerzas enemigas han sido aniquiladas solo nos falta, dar un ultimo recorrido por namimori y luego tendremos una reunión en mi casa, aunque claro esta, informaremos en la escuela primaria primero los resultados de la misión y de la actual situación de la ciudad

reborn: gokudera, yamamoto, lambo, ryohei e hibari, son 5 perfectos guardianes y miembros para la familia de tsuna, aparte de eso son aquellos que recibieron la bendición o el regalo de un ancestro, perfectos como fuerzas principales, kuzakabe quien se mantiene constantemente con hibari y es su segundo al mando en el comité disciplinario, y mochida quien a tenido practica con la katana y tal parece también a poseído contacto con kai, perfectos miembros de soporte y acompañantes para la familia, mientras que las chicas, de cierta manera mantienen al equipo, son buenas como miembros de apoyo en diversas ocasiones –todos miraban al pequeño seriamente- chicos estarían dispuestos a entrar a la familia de tsuna

haru: hace tiempo que lo hicimos –esto sorprendió a tsuna y reborn

ryohei: desde que conocimos a tsuna y entramos en contacto con el, hemos sentido un poder extremo –decía con animo

yamamoto: si te debemos seguir, lo haremos, estamos en deuda eterna contigo y no importa cuanto te conocemos –decía con una sonrisa y mirada decidida

gokudera: ya le dije décimo, mi vida será suya, para poder tener una vida con amigos en la que vivamos tranquilos y felices y siempre estemos juntos –decía sonriéndole a tsuna

hibari: creo que quedo bastante claro, que eres la única persona a la que seguiré –decía hibari dándole la espalda a tsuna, luego se comenzó a voltear y saco sus tonfas- además quiero continuar la pelea que quedo sin terminar cuando éramos unos niños, esa victoria tuya no fue justa, y esta vez soy mas fuerte –decía con una sonrisa en cara, preparándose para pelear

tsuna: entonces todos quieren estar a mi lado, y ser parte de la mafia –todos asintieron y tsuna no pudo ocultar su felicidad al saber que sus preciados amigos por fin estaban todos reunidos y podía estar con ellos mas de lo que creía- gracias…a todos –reborn solo sonrió ante la escena

-luego de caminar un rato, estaban a punto de doblar una esquina cuando de pronto, un chico choca con tsuna, el joven era un pelirrojo de lentes y con cara aterrada

gokudera: hey –acercándose al muchacho luego de ayudar a levantarse a tsuna- ten mas cuidado, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar al décimo –decía con obvio enojo

haru: detente, no ves que fue un accidente, aparte de eso esta muerto de miedo –decía enojada haru mientras alejaba a gokudera del niño

gokudera: eso no es una excusa, el podría tener mas cuidado al doblar las esquinas, no solo por golpear al décimo, sino por que esto es plena calle, cualquier cosa le podría pasar si no anda con cuidado –haru vio que gokudera estaba bastante serio, y tal parece, aunque estaba preocupado por tsuna, también parecía algo preocupado por el chico

haru: esta bien, solo no le hagas nada –gokudera asintió- déjame encargarme de el –haru se acerco amablemente al joven quien solo estaba muerto de miedo- que te ocurre chico, no te preocupes no te pasara nada, de que corres

¿?: t…ts…tsu….tsuna –al decir el nombre todos se impresionaron- el décimo, su nombre es tsuna verdad –inmediatamente gokudera tomo a haru y la alejo del chico preparándose para atacar mientras los demás se ponían alertas, sin embargo antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa tsuna levanto la mano y los detuvo

tsuna: como sabes quien soy –decía luego de acercarse al chico y levantarlo cuidadosamente

¿?: t… te… buscan

tsuna: cálmate, no te pasara nada ahora que nos encontraste –tsuna comenzó a masajear cuidadosamente la cabeza del joven y lo acerco a el para calmarlo- mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi, cual es el tuyo

irie: i… irie…shoichi, señor –decía bastante nervioso, pero ya mas calmado al sentir a tsuna cerca de el, que de alguna manera le transmitía mas confianza y calma

tsuna: me gusta ese nombre –decía con una sonrisa- y no me digas señor –decía algo mas serio pero aun con cara de juego- me hace sentir viejo, jijijiji –irie logro relajarse unos segundos, pero luego recordó algo importante

irie: a tsuna-san acabo de recordarlo, a usted lo están…

asesino 1:valla valla, asi que si conocías a el décimo vongola –de pronto los chicos voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz y vieron como un árbol iba en su dirección

-justo antes de que el árbol golpeara a irie y tsuna, lambo utiliza su elettrico cornata y destrozo el árbol, permitiéndoles a todos ver a 3 tipos sobre unos techos y un ejercito de miembros de la mafia, lambo y gokudera quedaron mas que impresionados al ver quien era uno de los 3 en los techos

tsuna: quienes son –decía tsuna con enojo

lambo y gokudera: bianchi¡ -diciendo al unísono, luego mirándose el uno al otro al darse cuenta que ambos la conocían, ganándose una mirada de todos en especial de tsuna

tsuna: espera, gokudera, no me digas que ella es tu hermana bianchi –mirando impactado a gokudera quien solo asintió

reborn: esto es muy malo –decía el pequeño bastante serio- los 3 asesinos que trabajan para los ancestros son algunos de los mejores del mundo oculto, el escorpión venenoso- bianchi, tridente mosquito- shamal, y la explosiva del gyosan- i-pin

bianchi: hayato que haces aquí, y que haces con romeo –decía bastante enojada

lambo: no soy romeo, soy su hermano lambo –gokudera lo observo un tiempo, mientras parecía que bianchi se enojaba mas

bianchi: y que te hace pensar que puedes estar cerca de mi hermano

gokudera: es mi decisión con quien estoy hermana –decía recuperando la compostura- el se gano mi respeto, y como amigo de el décimo, también es mi amigo, y si planeas atacar al décimo o a alguno de sus amigos, como su mano derecha te exterminare no importa si eres mi hermana –decía con confianza sacando su encendedor e impresionando a los demás por su lealtad a tsuna y actitud frente a su hermana

bianchi: no te preocupes hayato –decía para sorpresa de los demás- por que una vez mate a el décimo, podremos estar juntos, te llevare lejos de este lugar, lejos de la mafia de los bovino y los vongola especialmente, tampoco volveremos a casa, nos iremos a cualquier lado, mientras estemos juntos no importa, los ancestros me prometieron mucho y se que el maestro de ellos lo cumplirá, incluso nos dio un adelanto, el suficiente dinero para vivir mejor que los reyes y lo mas protegidos posibles

gokudera: no me jodas –impresionando a bianchi- no necesito eso, solo quiero estar con el décimo, y poder estar con mis nuevos amigos, no solo tengo amigos y una familia ahora, sino que también e encontrado lo más cercano a la felicidad que podría tener, y quiero mantenerlo asi –con estas palabras Bianchi solo se enojo mas

shamal: que manera es esa de tratar a tu hermana idiota –decía un shamal mas que obviamente enojado- ella tomo este trabajo por ti, y por ella, para que estén por fin juntos, para que ya ninguno de los 2 viva en soledad y solo le contestas asi, eres un malagradecido

gokudera: y tu que haces aquí –decía enojándose mas

shamal: que manera de hablarle a tu maestro es esa, yo te enseñe el método de las bombas –poniéndose mas serio- en todo caso, estoy aquí por 2 razones, una es para ayudar a bianchi, y la otra es para cumplir con mi deseo, si logro este trabajo, no solo seré salvado sino que también obtendré lo que quiera –todos quedaron mirando a shamal bastante desconcertados- no tienen idea de el poder de los ancestros, hubiera muerto de no ser por que me dieron este trabajo, estaba peleando contra ellos, apunto de morir, y ellos me perdonaron a cambio de hacer este trabajo, en ocasiones normales no abría accedido pero dado la situación no tuve mas remedio –luego de quedarse callado unos segundos continuo- tendremos que hacer esto por las malas

bianchi: i-pin, atrapa al mentiroso, no importa si tenemos aquí a el décimo y su familia, si esa rata realmente tiene contactos con la familia vongola, se nos podría dificultar el trabajo, asi que mátalo rápido

i-pin: entendido –en un instante estaba ya lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia los jóvenes

tsuna: lambo tu eres el mas apto, cuida de irie nosotros los mantendremos ocupados aquí

reborn: espera tsuna, la velocidad de i-pin es igual quizás incluso superior a la tuya, que te hace pensar que podrás evitar que i-pin alcance a lambo y mate a irie

lambo: yo puedo vencerla –decía con confianza- no por nada fui entrenado por un ancestro, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco –entregándole una sonrisa a tsuna quien se la devolvió, luego tomo a irie y lo cargo en su espalda y comenzó a cargar electricidad en su cuerpo, en especial en sus pies, y en un instante iba a una gran distancia del campo de batalla, seguido de i-pin que en un instante incremento su velocidad superando a tsuna quien aparte fue retenido por el ataque de parte de el ejercito enemigo

tsuna: maldición –decía tsuna mientras enfrentaba a un gran grupo, luego cargo un poco de llamas y los mando a volar, antes de que el enemigo volviera a atacar bianchi los detuvo

que piensan hacer, i-pin matara a ambos, a el pelirrojo y a el bovino, y ustedes morirán aquí

gokudera: hermana, pelea conmigo –decía decidido gokudera- te derrotare

shamal: no, tu pelearas conmigo –gokudera se impresiono ante eso- bianchi comanda al ejercito para que acaben con el décimo, tu tienes mas pasión y decisión en hacerlo que yo o i-pin, por lo que eres la única que es mas probable que lo consiga rápido –bianchi observo a los ojos a shamal y asintió- y bien gokudera pelearas conmigo solo o con ayuda

yamamoto: yo lo ayudare –shamal comienza a reír, mientras gokudera ve a yamamoto- ya veras como te derrotaremos –gokudera toca el hombro a yamamoto

gokudera: espera –yamamoto miro la mirada de decisión en la cara de gokudera- por favor, pelea contra mi hermana –yamamoto se impresiono ante esto, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes- tal como esta la situación, solo el décimo e hibari lograran reducir rápidamente a ese ejercito, sin embargo, necesito que tu enfrentes a mi hermana –yamamoto asintió, al igual que tsuna e hibari al ver a gokudera- en cuanto a ti ryohei –ryohei se puso firme y serio al escuchar su nombre- tu pelearas a mi lado, solo podremos estar cerca de ganarle a este viejo con tu taladro solar y mi tormenta explosiva

ryohei: no te decepcionare –decía con entusiasmo- derrotaremos a ese tipo al extremo –alzando su mano ante lo que gokudera solo asiente con aceptación

tsuna: reborn –ganándose una mirada del pequeño- tu mochida y kuzakabe, por favor llévense a las chicas

kuzakabe: espere por favor, ustedes realmente planean enfrentar esto solos –tsuna asiente –pero es muy peligroso

mochida: vamos –decía para impresión de kuzakabe- la decisión ya esta tomada ya no hay vuelta atrás –luego miro a tsuna con su mirada decidida y le asintió con seriedad- nosotros las protegeremos, solo vive, ya que me debes una pelea, y te debo una salvada de pellejo –tsuna solo sonrió y asintió

reborn: en ese caso vamos –las chicas y los 2 jóvenes se dan vuelta y se preparan para irse mientras reborn observa a tsuna- vuelve con vida, tsuna, aun no e terminado de entrenarte –decía entregándole una sonrisa la cual era reciproca- nos vemos –yéndose con los demás

-los chicos se preparaban para combatir, mientras en la oscuridad se divisaba un ojo rojo como el de un monstruo

¿?: vaya, vaya, esto será algo interesante –decía con una sonrisa macabra- veamos como derrotas a 3 de los mejores asesinos del mundo y a un ejercito, sawada tsunayoshi


	21. la batalla contra los asesinos

unos segundos después  
+con tsuna y amigos

-en un lugar bastante mas alejado de la zona de batalla se van moviendo a gran velocidad lambo con irie e i-pin persiguiéndolos

irie: no..nos esta alcanzando –decía con nerviosismo

lambo: no te preocupes, no planeo correr para siempre, pero tampoco pretendo defraudar a tsuna-ni, asi que solo un poco mas lejos, en algún lugar en el que te puedas ocultar y luego peleare con ella, entendido –dándole una sonrisa para calmar a irie  
+lambo e irie

irie: okay, pero… ella es muy fuerte

lambo: yo soy mas fuerte –decía con confianza, estuvieron asi por unos segundos cuando…

irie: cuidado¡ -lambo se voltio y vio como unos árboles y rocas iban hacia el, comenzó a esquivar hábilmente- que fue eso

i-pin: no se escaparan de mi poder, el puño gyosan es una técnica que por lo general se utiliza con humanos o seres vivos, pero la e perfeccionado tanto que lo puedo usar incluso en seres no vivos, como estos –de pronto utilizo su puño gyosan y comenzó a lanzar barras de metal hacia lambo, quien se mantenía esquivando- veamos cuanto duras asi, chico eléctrico

-mientras tanto en el lugar de el encuentro con los asesinos  
+tsuna y compañía

shamal: asi que el es tu compañero, que puede hacer un boxeador en contra mía –ryohei y gokudera se impresionaron

ryohei: como sabes que soy un boxeador –decía intrigado

shamal: los hemos estado observando durante el día, aparte de eso, se puede determinar por tu posición y las heridas en tu cuerpo, mas exacto en tus manos, soy un doctor asi que saber este tipo de cosas para mi es sencillo –los 2 jóvenes quedaron impresionados

Bianchi: debes morir décimo vongola –comenzó a lanzar comida venenosa a tsuna, sin embargo esta no alcanzo a llegar donde tsuna, pues yamamoto lanzo perfectamente un pedazo de metal que había cerca, evitando que golpeara a tsuna- quien fue?

yamamoto: lo siento pero tu oponente soy yo –decía con una sonrisa- por como quedo ese pedazo de metal, tal parece no me conviene ser tocado por esa comida

bianchi: no te confundas –mirando seriamente a yamamoto- no solo no puedes ser tocado por la comida, tengo la habilidad de convertir en veneno lo que toco, aparte de eso, soy excelente peleando y tengo otra habilidad extra, me llaman el escorpión venenoso, no solo por mi tatuaje de escorpión ni por el veneno, sino también por que soy capaz de controlar a un tipo especial de escorpiones los cuales soportan y asi mismo poseen niveles altamente graves y peligrosos de veneno, estos son mis mascotas –de pronto una gran cantidad de escorpiones comenzaron a llegar, unos enormes y letales escorpiones- su piquete mata al instante, el veneno que cargan es como acido, y su piel es muy dura casi impenetrable por lo que no sufren daños –yamamoto ante lo dicho por bianchi se puso algo nervioso y trago saliva- y te rindes

yamamoto: jajaja, lamentablemente nunca me rindo –luego con una sonrisa y una mirada seria y desafiante- y menos si hay amigos de por medio

bianchi: si ese es el caso –levantando la mano- ataquen al décimo vongola –de pronto todos los miembros del ejercito comenzaron a atacar a tsuna quien estaba siendo ayudado por hibari quienes procedieron a combatir contra el ejercito espalda con espalda- están destinados a perder

yamamoto: no lo creo –moviéndose rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a bianchi, la cual comenzó a aventarlo comida venenosa, sin embargo con rápidos movimientos usando el estilo shigure souen ryu, logro desviar y detener los ataques, sin que le ocurra nada a el o a su katana, luego hizo un movimiento rápido con el reverso de su espada, directo para atacar el cuello de bianchi, quien tan solo esquivo y le propino una fuerte patada en el pecho a yamamoto lanzándolo lejos, luego se lanzaron en contra de yamamoto los escorpiones quienes lograron golpear a yamamoto, pero para su suerte logro esquivar y bloquear los piquetes de estos, luego se impulso hacia arriba y dio un golpe horizontal para lanzar hacia el suelo a los escorpiones e impulsarse mas arriba y procedió a atacar nuevamente a bianchi, quien no logro tocar a yamamoto pero le dio un rodillazo y lo levanto, justo cuando iba a envenenar a yamamoto este reacciona y utilizo su katana y el brazo de bianchi para impulsarse hacia atrás y golpear a bianchi haciendo que ambos retrocedan

bianchi: no esta mal para un niño –decía con una sonrisa

yamamoto: no esta mal para una joven y linda asesina letal –decía con cara de juego, bianchi por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión de yamamoto y sus palabras- vaya te hice reír, eso es algo bueno

bianchi: sabes, si no tuviera que matarte, es mas que seguro que me agradarías mucho, incluso aunque yo trato de matarte, tu no peleas a asesinar

yamamoto: no puedo hacerlo por simples razones, una de ellas es que eres hermana de un amigo mió, la segunda es que el me pidio que peleara contigo y el sabe que yo no peleo a muerte, y la otra es simple, no te encuentro mala persona, solo encuentro que estas en esa oscuridad de la cual solo una luz, la luz de una persona te puede sacar –bianchi se puso algo melancólica por las palabras de yamamoto y al mismo tiempo algo feliz, parecía que el la entendía- se como se siente, yo estuve asi, hasta conocer a tsuna, y se que gokudera también estaba asi hasta que lo conoció

bianchi: saber eso me hace feliz, pero ya no puedo volver atrás, debo pelear si o si

yamamoto: estas segura –bianchi solo asentía- muy bien, en ese caso solo seguiré peleando -comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad a bianchi y justo en el momento en que la katana iba a tocar a bianchi los escorpiones atraparon a yamamoto y lo comenzaron a golpear con sus colas, luego de golpearlo un rato bianchi se acerco a yamamoto y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y luego iba a proceder a envenenar a yamamoto, cuando ocurrió una explosión, bianchi y yamamoto salieron volando lejos el uno de el otro, yamamoto aprovecho esta oportunidad para tratar de reponerse

ryohei: te derrotare al extremo –decía animado mientras trataba de golpear a shamal quien casi ni se movía para evadir los ataques de ryohei

gokudera: ahora¡ –en ese momento ryohei retrocedió rápidamente ganándose frente a gokudera mientras shamal estaba rodeado de explosivos los cuales comenzaron a explotar todos seguidos- bien

shamal: eso es todo hayato –decía shamal mientras salía de el humo con una sonrisa y sin un solo rasguño, gokudera y ryohei estaban sorprendidos ante tal hazaña- si solo pueden hacer eso no me derrotaran, ni siquiera estoy usando mis tridente mosquito y ya les llevo ventaja

ryohei: hey gokudera, que hacemos ahora, ya no hay como ganar o si –decía bastante preocupado y alerta, con algo de miedo de enfrentar a un oponente asi- gokudera, di algo

gokudera: déjame pensar algo –luego de solo unos segundos- tendré que utilizar la triple bomba, me costo mucho pero logre completarla, ryohei, necesitare que le roses la barbilla, con eso podremos ganar, crees que puedas hacerlo –ryohei solo asintió- bien hagámoslo

-ryohei se lanzo al ataque, tratando de golpear a shamal nuevamente, sin embargo una vez mas este esquivo todo fácilmente, sin embargo gokudera se acerco a shamal y lo hizo retroceder gracias a sus bombas, de pronto desde el humo se podía ver una gran cantidad de dinamita tanto desde el cielo hasta la tierra, justo antes de que explotaran, de el humo provocado en la explosión anterior apareció ryohei, quien le propino un fuerte golpe a shamal, el cual no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, pero justo en el momento en que se iba a mover ryohei levanto su brazo rápidamente proporcionándole un golpe en la barbilla, de pronto shamal comenzó a sentir los efectos del primer golpe lo cual se manifestó en un gran dolor en el estomago y en la perdida de movimiento producto del golpe en la barbilla, rápidamente ryohei retrocedió y logro salir de la zona en la que se provoco la explosión de la dinamita que quedaba

gokudera y ryohei: combinación- triple bomba¡ / doble gancho¡ -decían ambos seriamente tras ver la explosión en la que había quedado atrapado shamal, entonces tanto gokudera como ryohei cayeron al suelo producto del cansancio

ryohei: no puedo creer que golpear a alguien me duela tanto –acariciándose la mano con la que golpeo el estomago de shamal- ese tipo es muy duro

gokudera: por lo menos termino –decía con alivio- ahora debemos ayudar al décimo y los otros –justo cuando se estaban levantando shamal salio de el humo para su sorpresa

shamal: quien dijo que esto a acabado –decía con una sonrisa a pesar de todas sus heridas las cuales parecían no afectarle- es mi turno –en un instante comenzó a golpear a ryohei conectando cada golpe hecho, y antes de que gokudera se diera cuenta el también comenzó a ser golpeado por shamal, gokudera recibió una patada en la garganta la cual lo lanzo hacia atrás y luego fue tomado de la pierna y su cuerpo fue usado para golpear a ryohei, a quien le dieron una fuerte patada en las costillas antes de caer haciendo que este se elevara en el aire, lego shamal tomando a ambos los comenzó a golpear en el suelo y entre ellos y los lanzo hacia arriba dejándolos caer, ambos casi inconcientes llenos de heridas por los golpes y de sangre saliendo de sus bocas y narices, estaban tratando de levantarse- jajajajja realmente quieren seguir sufriendo, por lo general no disfrutaría tanto esto, de hecho en realidad no lo disfruto nada, pero es lo que me encargaron, una victoria sin piedad y disfrutando cada momento de este –solo por un momento shamal frunció su ceño al ver a ambos chicos completamente destrozados en el piso, y solo por un momento empuño sus manos y maldijo a quienes hicieron que tenga que hacer esto, luego respiro profundamente y volvió a actuar como si disfrutara lo que hacia, por su puesto ambos chicos se dieron cuenta fácilmente

ryohei: uuuugh, por que… uuuuuugh.. haces..uffff… esto –lo decía mientras se comenzaba a levantar, apenas aguantando su propio peso- no quieres…uuggh… hacerlo… verdad –shamal volvió a fruncir el ceño

gokudera: uuuuuugh, te….conos…co, lo suficiente… uuuuuuf… como para saber…uuuuuugh, que no te gusta…. uffff …esto –decía poniéndose de pie también- quiero….saber

shamal: si matamos al décimo, tu gokudera, bianchi y todas las familias y personas involucradas con vongola y la mafia se salvaran –esto impresiono a ambos jóvenes- lo importante no es destruir vongola, es controlarlo, si ellos hubieran querido destruir vongola lo hubieran hecho hace mucho, el punto es quedarse con vongola, ya que tal parece esta familia guarda algo especial, si los requisitos son reunidos, los ancestros para los que trabajo se encargaran de cuidar y ayudar a ciertas familias, sin embargo, obviamente la mafia será muy distinta, es muy posible que incluso ya no haya un mundo oculto y todo sea dominado por los ancestros zed, mask y los otros 2 que hay, el mundo podría ser un caos completo, pero por lo menos tu bianchi y los niños y personas inocentes con relación con vongola estarán protegidas

gokudera: como estas… uuggh… tan seguro… de eso –mirando con enojo a shamal

shamal: por que eso es lo que pedí –gokudera abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y ryohei quedo boquiabierto escuchando a shamal- me perdonaron la vida, pero eso no importaba, me dijeron que podía pedir cualquier cosa, incluso pude ver por unos minutos a su maestro quien se presento ante mi, era una gran sombra, solo podía verse su ojo, y esa voz era demasiado maléfica, pero el mismo dijo, "los ancestros respetamos a la inocencia y el sufrimiento, por eso ayudamos a quienes tienen aunque sea una de esas 2 cosas", me dijo que podía darle una petición, el sabia que no me bastaría con ser dejado vivo, asi que pedí mi petición, pedí que ustedes 2 gokudera y bianchi, y los niños que e tratado y que están bajo los cuidados o con contactos de la mafia sean protegidos de el mal que se avecina, y el acepto, por eso tengo que hacer esto y cumplir lo que se me pidio para que el cumpla, un pacto hecho con un ancestro solo podrá ser roto si la persona que le pidio algo al ancestro no cumpla con su parte, por eso debo acabarlos sin piedad y disfrutando de su aniquilación lo mas que pueda

gokudera: en ese caso… ya rompiste el trato –decía luego de haber atacado a shamal con sus bombas, las cual este esquivo

ryohei: no se como… recuperaste la movilidad, pero…. Esta vez no lo volverás… a hacer –decía con su cuerpo brillando amarillo, recuperándose rápidamente de las heridas, mientras tocaba a gokudera quien también comenzaba a recuperarse

gokudera: esta vez… te liberaremos de ese trato –decía seriamente- pues esta vez… iremos enserio

-mientras tanto muy alejado del lugar en que se lleva a cabo la batalla, lambo se encontraba dejando a irie en un zona bastante protegida casi invisible, y luego se gano en un lugar a una distancia bastante buena como para ser visto por i-pin y alejarla de irie  
+lambo e irie

i-pin: ya estas listo para perder –decía bastante confiada

lambo: eso debería decírtelo yo –decía con una sonrisa juguetona- lista para perder, pequeña –una vez termino de hablar i-pin se movió rápidamente en un ataque en contra de lambo, sin embargo este tomo a i-pin de su brazo y la lanzo hacia un árbol cercano, sin embargo esta se repuso fácilmente utilizando el árbol como apoyo y se impulso para volver a atacar a lambo, dándole una patada en el pecho y luego otro rápidamente en la espalda, justo cuando iva a darle una patada en la cabeza lambo le da una palmada a i-pin en la pierna y luego se movió rápidamente lanzándola en contra del suelo, i-pin se repuso en un instante y antes de que lambo hiciera cualquier movimiento esta le dio 3 golpes a lambo, uno en la cadera, uno en el pecho y otro en la cara, botándolo y luego comenzó a pisarle el cuello

i-pin: ahora entiendes la diferencia entre nosotros –decía con mucha confianza- esto ni siquiera es todo mi poder –en ese momento lambo comenzó a sonreír para sorpresa de i-pin- que es tan gracioso

lambo: si tu dices que ese no es todo tu poder… no querrás saber si yo estaba al máximo o no –con una sonrisa, de pronto lambo usando sus piernas atrapo a i-pin de las caderas y la boto al suelo librándose del pie en su cuello, luego se separo de ella y comenzó a producir electricidad- thunder set¡, prepárate para pelear con mi verdadero poder, ahora veras mi, corpo elettrico¡

i-pin: corpo … elettrico? –decía bastante sorprendida, pues del cuerpo de lambo salían llamas verdes parecidas a rayos, y este parecía más confiado que hace unos momentos, de pronto lambo desapareció de la vista de i-pin y este apareció al frente de ella tocándola con un dedo en su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha, dejándolas totalmente inmóviles-que rayos¡

lambo: te di un pequeño toque eléctrico a los nervios de tu brazo y pierna, provocando que quedes inmóvil, es una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacer –decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción- lista para rendirte

i-pin: no lo creo –i-pin lanzo su técnica del puño gyosan en si misma y de pronto recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo- ahora veras mi verdadero poder –de pronto i-pin comenzó a liberar llamas verdes al igual que lambo, y el cuerpo de i-pin comenzó a volverse mas comprimido pero mas fuerte, entonces, en un rápido movimiento comenzó a golpear a lambo a quien le afectaban mas los golpes de i-pin que las llamas que liberaba, procedió con un golpe en la espalda de lambo seguido de un a patada a las piernas de lambo ocasionando que quedara girando en el aire luego un puñetazo al estomago seguido de una doble palmada lanzándolo en contra de un muro de concreto, seguido de una patada perforante haciendo pedazos el muro haciendo que lambo atraviese este

lambo: uuuuuugh… que rayos…. Como hiciste eso –se preguntaba lambo mientras se levantaba apenas en pie, tratando de mantenerse firme

i-pin: veraz, al usar el puño gyosan en mi misma, soy capaz de controlar a voluntad absoluta mi cuerpo, rompiendo limitadores de fuerza, entre otras cosas, asi recupere la movilidad de mi brazo y mi pierna, y asi es como logro sacar todo mi poder, eso incluye mis llamas –lambo quedo impresionado ante lo que había escuchado- acabare contigo rápido, aun si para eso tengo que ocupar todo lo que tengo -de pronto i-pin saco lo que parecían, una gran cantidad de aros los cuales se puso en sus muñecas y tobillos, y en las cuales comenzó a canalizar sus llamas, luego moviéndose aun mas rápido le dio un total de 20 golpes en un parpadeo, 3 en la cara, 4 en las costillas, 7 en el pecho, y 6 en el estomago, sin embargo lambo seguía en pie y este comenzó a producir mas llamas y electricidad de su cuerpo, haciendo que este se mueva cada vez mas rápido, en un instante le dio 18 golpes a i-pin, 4 en la espalda, 3 en el estomago, 5 en la cara, 3 en las piernas y 3 en los brazos, haciendo que ambos se separen saltando hacia atrás- incluso con tu poder aumentado no me superas

lambo: el poder de ambos sigue creciendo –decía muy serio- dime quien te entreno

i-pin: yo e sido entrenada por el arcobaleno fon, el mejor en las artes marciales, y e sido instruida por fallen, el conocedor de el verdadero Chi –decía con orgullo- por eso no puedo perder contra ti

lambo: eso lo explica todo, con razón me parecía el método que utilizabas algo poco usual –a i-pin le llamo la atención lo dicho por lambo- ni-san es capaz de quitarse los limitadores por medio de su ultima voluntad, puesto que utilizaste tu puño gyosan para romper tus limites, yo diría que no sabes otro método para hacerlo, sin embargo nadie podría saber que se puede hacer eso con el puño gyosan, a menos que sea alguien con el conocimiento suficiente para hacerlo, aparte de eso, esos aros que tienes hay son especiales, eso se nota a distancia, y una persona que no sabe quitarse bien los limitadores o usar llamas a voluntad, como podría saber que las puede canalizar en objetos, ya que estos ya los traías es obvio que ya los habías usado antes, y es poco probable que alguien con tu nivel de habilidad y confianza se haya visto en una situación similar antes en las que se le anulan los movimientos de las manos –i-pin estaba impresionada por las conclusiones rápidas de lambo- por cierto no perderé por que ese fallen de quien hablas es mi maestro –i-pin quedo muy sorprendida y atónita ante esto- no solo eso, además, el es un ancestro –i-pin quedo en un completo shock al escuchar eso, ella había visto una vez a fallen mientras hablaba con su maestro y este le dijo lo que tenia que hacer para liberar sus llamas y ser mas fuerte, pero nunca supo que era uno de los ancestros- y bien, vamos a continuar

i-pin: por su puesto –i-pin le dio un ataque frontal a lambo y este detuvo su puño con una palmada, luego i-pin procedió a dar una patada en el pecho de lambo y este le dio una en el estomago a i-pin, ambos estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando se impulsaron usando sus llamas para atacar desde el aire al otro teniendo un choque de puños y palmas, con patadas, una vez ambos tocaron tierra comenzaron a atacarse con todo, i-pin cargo una gran cantidad de llamas golpeando a lambo en una costilla, sin embargo el alcanzo a defenderse con sus manos las cuales quedaron heridas por la fuerza de la patada, sin embargo este le dio una palmada en el pecho a i-pin y luego la tomo de la pierna con la que lo había atacado y la lanzo hacia un muro, antes de que esta se acomodara para contraatacar, lambo le dio un golpe en el cuello y le patio la espalda levemente haciendo que se impulse en contra de la muro, luego de destruir el muro, i-pin salio rápidamente y le propino una patada en el cuello a lambo, una patada en ambas piernas, un puñetazo en las costillas y rápidamente otro en el estomago levantándolo al aire y dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón enviándolo hacia un árbol y luego le lanzo una roca, para que este quedara sepultado- a terminado -decía una i-pin toda cansada pero orgullosa por su victoria, cuando estaba apunto de marcharse, lambo salio de entre la roca todo lastimado- como es posible

lambo: ya te vas –decía con una sonrisa- sabes que esta batalla no termina hasta que ambos demos el máximo –i-pin se impresiono ante esto

i-pin: no digas tonterías, ya estas en tus últimos alientos, y usamos todas nuestras energías, eres fuerte, eso lo admito, pero yo soy muy superior a ti, aun me queda energía par ir a matar a ese pelirrojo y a uno mas de tus compañeros –decía bastante seria

lambo: jajajajja, hablas en serio?, si crees que ese era mi máximo, entonces no sabes nada de mi –i-pin quedo sorprendida por eso- ahora veras la diferencia entre, ser entrenado por un arcobaleno y por un ancestro –de pronto el cuerpo de lambo comenzó a generar una cantidad ridículamente grande de llamas y rayos, los cuales recorrían todo su cuerpo- este es el nivel definitivo, corpo di fulmine¡ -en una instante lambo apareció al frente de i-pin y en una palmada libero una gran cantidad de energía destrozando a i-pin sin siquiera tocarla, haciéndola volar lejos- perdiste, yo gano –decía todo lastimado, pero con un aire fresco de calma y con una sonrisa

irie: lambo-san –decía el niño corriendo con preocupación y alegría la mismo tiempo en dirección a lambo- lo hiciste lambo –justo cuando estaba a unos metros de lambo se logra ver a un sujeto armado quien le disparo a irie, en ese momento irie cerro sus ojos, sin embargo no se espero lo que sucedería, al abrir los ojos vio a lambo frente a el, quien había recibido la bala en lugar de irie, lambo se dio vuelta miro a irie con una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza, al igual como lo había hecho tsuna, luego de eso se desplomo en el suelo- LAAAAAMBOOOO-SAN¡ -dando un grito mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos

enemigo 1: vaya, y se supone que esta era nuestra asesina, patético –decía un hombre el cual estaba al lado de i-pin- acabare con su sufrimiento –en ese momento apunto su arma hacia i-pin, sin embargo esta dio un rápido movimiento haciendo que el sujeto caiga y dándole una patada de hacha en el cuello, matándolo al instante

i-pin: esa era toda la fuerza que me quedaba –decía con los ojos cerrados y apenas hablando, sin embargo irie logro escucharla, i-pin voltio la cabeza y vio a lambo en el suelo y a irie llorando al lado de el- rápido, llévatelo a un hospital o pide ayuda, el no merece morir aquí

irie: si –asintiendo con la cabeza, luego tomo a lambo cargándolo en su espalda, pero luego de dar unos pasos, se voltio a ver a i-pin quien seguía botada sin moverse, y decidió ir hacia donde ella- te llevare

i-pin: que crees que estas haciendo, alguien con poco entrenamiento como tu no lograra cargarnos a los 2, además el necesita mas ayuda, y aparte de eso trate de matarte y matarlo a el, por que me ayudarías –decía algo cansada y extrañada por la actitud de irie

irie: la razón es simple, a lambo tu le agradabas, eso era algo obvio, y no solo eso, tu pudiste haber ido a matarme ya que sabias donde estaba escondido, me di cuenta de que no eres mala persona, pero quizás si necesites cosas difíciles de conseguir y por eso hagas este tipo de cosas –i-pin miro unos segundos a irie, y luego cerro los ojos sin decirle nada, mientras irie, quien iba cargando 2 cuerpos se mantenía apenas avanzando- esto cuesta mucho, si tan solo tuviera ayuda

¿?: si por esta razón mis ramen quedan pasados, debería pedir que no me sigas trayendo, agradece que me gusta el ramen, i-pin –decía un misterioso hombre de pelo blanco con lentes, i-pin al escuchar a voz voltio a verlo rápidamente

i-pin: eh? que hace aquí –decía bastante sorprendida al ver la persona

¿?: pues escuche un ruido y vine a ver que pasaba, aparte de eso hoy encargue ramen y no llegaste

i-pin: lo siento, tenia otro trabajo –decía algo nerviosa

¿?: vamos, yo los ayudo, tengo un auto a unos metro mas halla, los llevare a un hospital –entonces el tomo los cuerpos de i-pin y lambo y se fue junto con irie hacia el hospital

-mientras tanto, yamamoto y los demás seguían en una feroz batalla  
+tsuna y compañía

yamamoto: esto es difícil –el joven estaba lleno de heridas por todos lados, la katana estaba agrietada, producto de tantos golpes en contra de la fuerte defensa de los escorpiones, y este estaba bastante cansado

bianchi: eres bueno –en su caso, ella tenia solo unos cuantos golpes y cortes, por lo demás estaba perfectamente bien, y aun tenia a todos sus escorpiones los cuales eran 10 de ellos- lamento que esto deba terminar asi

yamamoto: si una lastima –decía con una sonrisa, luego de ver la sonrisa de yamamoto, bianchi dio una señal para que sus escorpiones ataquen a este, sin embargo yamamoto no se movía mientras se acercaban los escorpiones- no creí que debería usar una técnica incompleta, espero pueda lograrlo –cerro los ojos, y cuando los escorpiones estaban a punto de tocarlo este abrió los ojos - shigure souen ryu forma arcana- lluvia inversa! –yamamoto, se inclino dando unos rápidos cortes hacia arriba y luego bajo su katana lentamente solo para levantarla una vez mas con una gran fuerza, logrando levantar a todos los escorpiones, luego comenzó a darle una lluvia de estocadas en la zona de el estomago a estas dando finalmente un ultimo corte horizontal terminando en la espada frente a el de forma vertical hacia arriba, logrando derribar a todos los escorpiones y derribando asi mismo a bianchi la cual estaba bajo uno de los escorpiones derribados por yamamoto- maldición, no pude hacerla completa –decía con una sonrisa pero algo preocupado

Bianchi: es en serio? Jajajajajaj, fue una buena técnica –decía ya prácticamente rendida bajo su escorpión- a pesar de ser una técnica incompleta, fue lo suficiente para vencerme, felicidades –decía con una sonrisa- yamamoto comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella y la saco de debajo del escorpión- no deberías ser tan bueno con tu enemigo –luego de decir esto comenzó a atacar a un cansado yamamoto- lo siento pero no puedo perder- justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a yamamoto

yamamoto: shigure souen ryu forma arcana-lluvia de vida¡ -yamamoto puso la katana frente a el en posición horizontal y dio una serie de golpes, golpeando a bianchi con el reverso de la katana, al final dio un golpe hacia arriba con el reverso del filo de la espada y luego bajo la espada rápidamente en posición horizontal, haciendo que bianchi caiga luego con la punta de la katana la clavo al lado de bianchi mientras el estaba sobre ella, ambos cara a cara- lamento eso, pero te derrote -decía sonriendo, bianchi también se puso a sonreír

bianchi: asi es, me as vencido –luego comenzó a acariciar la cara de yamamoto y su cuerpo, entonces yamamoto se da cuenta de que están muy cerca, y al ver a bianchi comenzó a ruborizarse- me harías un favor –yamamoto asintió muy nervioso- podrías quitarte de encima, me cuesta moverme y no me quedan fuerzas para quitarte

yamamoto: oh, lo siento, es solo que no me queda mucha fuerza por eso me apoye asi –decía con una sonrisa, pensando que bianchi lo acaricio para tratar de quitárselo de encima- espera un momento –con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba se impulso hacia el lado quedando junto a bianchi, ambos votados observando el cielo- estas bien?

bianchi: si –decía con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados- gracias por ser amigo de hayato –decía mientras ponía su mano sobre la mano de yamamoto- te lo agradezco mucho –yamamoto tan solo sonrió, apretó la mano de bianchi y ambos quedaron botados observando el cielo

Gokudera: falta poco –decía todo lastimado mientras corría de un lado a otro lanzándole bombas a shamal quien las contrarrestaba con sus trident mosquito- vamos ryohei, golpéalo

ryohei: siiiiiiii –decía tratando de golpeando a shamal, dando y recibiendo golpes continuamente- te derrotare al extremo! –entonces luego de golpear en la cara a shamal, este golpea a ryohei lanzándolo lejos, derribando a gokudera, entonces comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de trident mosquito

shamal: es la hora, nunca creí que serian tan buenos oponentes, pero debemos acabar con esto ahora –entonces levanto una mano y comenzaron a aparecer una cantidad ridículamente grande de trident mosquitos, los cuales rodeaban a shamal, mientras los jóvenes no sabían que hacer contra semejante oponente

ryohei: esto es malo, si seguimos asi perderemos –bastante serio- que hacemos ahora gokudera –gokudera trataba de pensar algo, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer para derrotar a shamal, ya estaba entrando en pánico

gokudera: maldición!


End file.
